Misterios Ocultos
by Autor Anonimo
Summary: Naruto y Sakura son polos opuestos. Naruto es un ex policía que huye de su pasado. Sakura es propietaria de una exitosa tienda de antigüedades. Así que los dos se sorprenden al descubrir que sienten una atracción mutua. Y cuando Sakura sea victima de un coleccionista sin escrúpulos, Naruto la protegerá. El problema es que Naruto no sabe si teme perder a Sakura o amarla. UA Moderno.
1. Prologo

**Nota del Autor: Hola a todos soy Autor Anónimo, aquí les traigo esta historia que está inspirada en la Novela de Nora Roberts: Tesoros Ocultos, pero usando los personajes del Anime Naruto, la Pareja Principal es Naruto / Sakura, pero tenemos otras parejas que irán apareciendo conforme avance la historia, disfrútenla.**

**Los derechos de los Personajes pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto y la historia pertenece a Nora Roberts.**

**Nota: La historia fue brevemente reescrita. 16-06-2020**

* * *

**Prólogo**

Él no quería encontrarse ahí. No, odiaba sentirse atrapado en esa vieja mansión, acosado y perseguido por inquietantes fantasmas. Ya no era suficiente con mover los muebles, cerrar con llave las puertas y marcharse. Tenía que vaciarla, para así quitarse algunas de sus pesadillas.

"¿Capitán Uzumaki?"

Naruto se tensó casi de inmediato al escuchar que lo llamaban capitán. A partir de la semana pasada ya no lo era más. Había renunciado a la fuerza y entregado su placa, pero estaba harto de explicarlo. Se apartó cuando dos de los peones de mudanza cargaron escaleras abajo un armario de caoba, atravesaron el gran vestíbulo y salieron a la fría mañana.

"¿Si?"

"Tal vez quiera echar un último vistazo al piso de arriba, para que se asegure que hemos sacado todo lo que quería mandar al almacén. En ese caso, supongo que hemos terminado".

"Bien"

Sin embargo, no quería subir esas escaleras y caminar por las habitaciones. Aun estando vacías, era mucho lo que contenían. _"Responsabilidad"_, se dijo mientras comenzó a subir de mala gana. Su vida había estado demasiado llena de responsabilidades como para desatenderse ahora de una. Algo lo empujó a lo largo del pasillo hacia su antigua habitación, la misma en la que había crecido, la que había ocupado mucho tiempo después de haber vivido solo aquí.

Pero se detuvo en el umbral, poco antes de traspasar la puerta. Con los puños firmemente cerrados dentro de sus bolsillos, esperó a que los recuerdos lo asaltaran como el disparo de un francotirador.

En aquella habitación había llorado…, aunque por supuesto en secreto y con vergüenza. Ningún varón del prestigioso clan Uzumaki-Namikaze tenia que demostrar su debilidad en público. Después, cuando las lágrimas se secaron, en esa misma habitación había ideado pequeñas e inútiles venganzas infantiles, que siempre se volvieron en su contra. En aquel cuarto también había aprendido a odiar.

Sin embargo, no era más que una habitación. Se había convencido de ello años atrás, cuando había vuelto a vivir allí, ya convertido en un hombre. ¿No había estado feliz?, se pregunto ahora. ¿Acaso no había sido sencillo? Sí, tal vez sí ... hasta Natsumi.

"Naruto"

Dio un paso atrás. Antes de entender lo que pasaba, estuvo a punto de sacar la mano derecha del bolsillo para tocar el arma que ya no estaba allí. El ademán, y el hecho de hallarse tan distraído en sus pensamientos morbosos que ni siquiera advirtió la presencia de alguien a sus espaldas, el recuerdo de por qué su arma ya no colgaba de su costado.

Se relajó y se volvió para mirar a su abuela. Tsunade Namikaze-Senju estaba envuelta en un vestido verde menta y usaba unos discretos diamantes en sus aretes. Los ojos, de un marrón intenso, lo miraban con preocupación.

"Tuve las esperanzas de que podría convencerte de que esperaras", dijo ella, suavemente, mientras tendía una mano para apoyarla en su brazo, él retrocedió de inmediato.

"No había razón para esperar".

"Pero ¿hay razón para esto?", preguntó ella, señalando la habitación vacía. "¿Hay alguna razón para vaciar tu casa y desprenderte de todas tus pertenencias?"

"Nada de lo que hay en esta casa me pertenece".

"Eso es absurdo" repuso la mujer con un susurro.

Naruto volvió la espalda a la habitación para mirarla a la cara.

"¿Absurdo? ¿Solo porque por casualidad todavía estoy vivo?, No, gracias".

Si ella no hubiera estado tan preocupada por él, esa respuesta seca habría provocado una severa reprimenda.

"Naruto, no se trata de un descuido, o alguna clase de culpa…", Se interrumpió, lo miró detenidamente y pensó que lo habría abofeteado de haber servido de ayuda. En lugar de eso le tocó la mejilla y añadió: "Solo necesitas un poco de tiempo".

El gesto le hizo tensar los músculos. Necesitó de toda su fuerza de voluntad para no apartar con brusquedad aquellos dedos suaves.

"Esta es mi manera de tomarme tiempo" repuso Naruto.

"Abandonando el hogar de tu familia…"

"¿Familia?" La interrumpió echándose a reír. El eco de su risa se oyó de forma grotesca a lo largo del pasillo. "Nunca fuimos una familia. No desde que papá murió, y él llegara".

La mirada de su abuela, momentos antes dulce y piadosa, se endureció. Luego dijo: "Fingir que el pasado no existe es tan malo como vivir en él. ¿Qué haces aquí, Naruto? ¿Echas por la borda todo lo que eres? Talvez no me entusiasmaba la profesión que elegiste, pero fue tu elección y triunfaste. Cuando te ascendieron a capitán hiciste más en poner en alto el apellido Uzumaki y Namikaze que todos tus antepasados lucharon con su dinero e influencia social".

"No me hice policía para poner en alto mi maldito apellido".

"No" respondió Tsunade en voz baja. "Lo hiciste por ti mismo, en contra de una tremenda presión familiar… incluyendo la mía".

Se apartó de él y echó a andar por el pasillo. Aunque infeliz, ella también había vivido allí años atrás, de recién casada.

"Te he visto dar un giro a tu vida y eso me impresionó, porque supe que no lo hiciste para nadie más que para ti mismo. A menudo me pregunto cómo tuviste la fuerza suficiente para realizarlo". Retrocedió y observó detenidamente a su nieto. Había heredado los rasgos bellos y atrevidos de los Namikaze: cabello rubio alborotado por el viento, que enmarcaba un rostro delgado, tenso por la situación. Ella se preocupaba porque él había perdido peso, aunque el adelgazamiento de sus rasgos solo realzaba la fuerza que emanaba de ellos. Su alta figura, de espaldas anchas, denotaba fortaleza y vigor, acentuando la romántica belleza masculina de su piel dorada y la boca sensual. Los ojos, de un azul cerúleo profundo, los había heredado de su abuelo y de su padre. Eran tan fascinantes y desafiantes como lo habían sido en el joven e inquieto muchacho que ella recordaba tan bien. Pero ya no era un muchacho, y ella tenía miedo de que apenas pudiera ayudar al hombre en que se había convertido.

"No quiero ver cómo cambias otra vez tu vida, pero ahora por razones equivocadas". La mujer meneo la cabeza y caminó otra vez hacia él sin darle tiempo de hablar. "Puede que yo tuviera mis dudas cuando volviste a vivir aquí, solo, después de la muerte de tu madre. Pero esa también fue tu elección. Durante cierto tiempo pareció que de nuevo tomaste la elección correcta. Pero en esta ocasión, ¿crees que vendiendo tu casa y tirando por la borda tu carrera solucionarás una tragedia?".

"Si"

"Me decepcionas, Naruto".

Aquella frase, que ella usaba raras veces, le resultaba más dolorosa que una docena de insultos furiosos de su padrastro. "Prefiero decepcionarte antes que ser responsable de la vida de un solo policía. No me encuentro en condiciones de seguir al mando" añadió, mirándose las manos. "Tal vez nunca vuelva a estarlo. En cuanto a la casa, debí haberla vendido años atrás, después de perder a mamá. Se habría vendido si Natsumi hubiera estado de acuerdo…" Por un momento dejó de hablar. La culpa era tan amarga como la bilis. "Ahora ella también se ha ido, y es mi decisión".

"Si, lo es. Pero es una decisión equivocada".

Naruto sintió que la ira crecía en su interior. Quería golpear algo o a alguien, hundir sus puños en la carne. Era una sensación que le sobrevenía con demasiada frecuencia. A causa de ello, ya no era el Capitán Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze, del Departamento de Policía de Tokio, sino un civil.

"¿Acaso no lo entiendes? ¡Ya no puedo vivir aquí! ¡No puedo dormir aquí! Necesito distanciarme. Aquí estoy asfixiándome".

"Entonces ven conmigo a mi casa, aunque solo sea a pasar las vacaciones. Hasta después de principios de año. Date un poco más de tiempo antes de hacer algo irreversible". El tono de su voz era otra vez suave cuando le tomó las manos rígidas entre las suyas. "Naruto, han pasado meses desde que Natsumi… desde que Natsumi murió".

"Sé muy bien cuánto tiempo ha pasado". Sí, sabía el momento exacto de la muerte de su hermana. Después de todo, él la había matado. "Te agradezco la invitación, pero tengo otros planes. Hoy mismo voy a ver un apartamento".

"Un departamento" el suspiro de Tsunade estaba lleno de disgusto. "Francamente, Naruto, no hay necesidad de esa clase de disparates. Cómprate otra casa si no hay más remedio, tómate unas largas vacaciones, pero no te entierres en una miserable habitación".

Él se sorprendió al ver que era capaz de sonreír.

"El anuncio aseguraba que es tranquilo, atractivo y bien situado. Eso no suena como algo miserable, abuela". Le apretó las manos antes de que ella pudiera protestar. "Déjalo ya".

Ella volvió a suspirar, mientras presentía una derrota. "Solo quiero lo mejor para ti".

"Siempre lo quisiste" susurró Naruto, y reprimió un estremecimiento al sentir que las paredes estaban aplastándolo. Luego propuso: "Salgamos de aquí".

* * *

**Gracias por leer, Actualizare pronto.**

**Nota Final: Para los viejos lectores les pido una disculpa, tuve un gran bloqueo de escritor y falta de ****motivación, pero regrese ya que no quiero que esta historia termine y sea un copy-paste del libro original quiero hacer pequeños cambios. Por eso los capítulos ya publicados serán brevementes reescritos y después continuare con la historia hasta el final.**


	2. Capitulo 1

**Nota del Autor: Aquí les traigo el nuevo capitulo espero que les guste.**

**Nota: La historia fue brevemente reescrita. 16-06-2020**

* * *

**Capítulo 1**

Un teatro sin espectadores tiene su propia y peculiar magia. La magia de las posibilidades. El eco de las voces de los actores al decir sus partes, el susurro del apuntador, los trajes, la energía nerviosa y el fraseo de los personajes, que conectan el centro del escenario con la última fila de la sala vacía.

Sakura Haruno se sintió cautivada por la magia del arte escénico cuando, desde los bastidores del Teatro Nidaime, observaba una prueba de vestuario para Cuentos de Navidad. Como siempre, disfrutaba del drama, no solo el de Dickens, sino también el drama de los nervios a flor de piel, de la iluminación creativa, las líneas bien dichas. Después de todo, llevaba el teatro en la sangre.

Era una vibración que latía en su interior, aun en reposo. Sus grandes ojos verde esmeralda brillaban de excitación y parecían dominar el rostro enmarcado por una cascada de largos cabellos rosados. Esa misma emoción teñía de rubor su cutis marfileño y provocaba una amplia sonrisa en su boca generosa. Era una cara de ángulos delicados y curvas suaves, una mezcla de elegancia y belleza. La energía interior de su cuerpo pequeño y compacto resplandecía hacia el exterior. Interesada en todo lo que la rodeaba, era una mujer que creía en las ilusiones.

Al observar a su padre cuando arrastraba las cadenas de Marley y recitaba profecías al temible Scrooge, creyó en fantasmas. Y porque creyó en ellos, él ya no era su padre, sino el avaro condenado a arrastrar las pesadas cadenas de su propia codicia hasta la eternidad. Entonces Marley se convirtió de nuevo en Kizashi Haruno, el veterano actor, director y fanático del teatro, que pedía un pequeño cambio de posición.

En ese momento, corriendo desde el fondo, apareció Ino Yamanaka, la mejor amiga de Sakura.

"Sakura" advirtió. "Ya llevamos veinte minutos de retraso con respecto al horario".

"Nosotras no tenemos un horario" murmuró Sakura, satisfecha porque el cambio de posición había sido perfecto. "Nunca tengo horario en un viaje de compras. ¿No es maravilloso, Ino?"

Aunque perturbada por su sentido de la organización, Ino miró hacia el escenario y observó al padre de su amiga. "Sí, aunque solo Kami sabe cómo puede soportar el poner en escena esta misma obra año tras año".

"Tradición" explicó Sakura, radiante. "El teatro se cimienta en la tradición". Tras dejar el teatro, no había disminuido su amor por ello ni su admiración por el hombre que le había enseñado a extraer el máximo de un texto. Lo había visto transformarse en cientos de hombres sobre el escenario: Macbeth, Willie Loman, Nathan Detroit, lo había visto triunfar y fracasar, pero siempre divirtiéndose. "¿Recuerdas a mis padres como Titania y Oberón?".

Ino puso los ojos en blanco, pero estaba sonriendo. "¿Quién podría olvidarlo? Tu mamá encarnó durante semanas el personaje. No era fácil visitar a tu amiga viviendo con la reina de las hadas. Y si no salimos pronto de aquí, aparecerá la reina y, a través de su personaje, recitará lo que puede sucederle a dos mujeres que viajan solas a Kioto".

Consciente de los nervios y la impaciencia de su amiga, Sakura le dio un codazo en los hombros y dijo: "Relájate, Ino, dentro de un momento él se tomará cinco minutos de descanso".

Cuando los actores se dispersaron, Sakura salió de su escondite y se dirigió al centro del escenario, donde dedicó a su padre una larga mirada, de la cabeza a los pies.

"Papá, estuviste genial".

"Gracias, cariño". Con un ademán, levantó un brazo e hizo ondear la túnica harapienta. "Creo que la caracterización ha mejorado con respecto al año pasado".

"Estoy de acuerdo". En efecto, la pintura grasosa y el carbón eran de un alarmante realismo. Su rostro agraciado tenía un aspecto decadente. "Es absolutamente horrible" agregó, mientras lo besaba en la mejilla, con cuidado de no mancharse. "Lamento que nos perdamos el debut de esta noche".

"Es inevitable". Pero en su interior le molestaba un poco. A pesar de que tenía un hijo para seguir la tradición de los Haruno, había perdido a su hija mayor, por culpa de la libre empresa. Sin embargo, y aun contra la voluntad de ella, en ocasiones la embarcaba en algún papel menor.

"Así que mi pequeña parte a la aventura".

"Es solo un viaje de compras, no una expedición al Amazonas".

"No importa" repuso mientras hacía un guiño y saludaba a Ino. "¡cuidado con las víboras!".

"¡Oh, Ino!" dijo Mebuki Haruno, resplandeciente en su traje completo con polisón y sombrero emplumado, salió a toda prisa al escenario. La acústica excelente del teatro llevó su voz gutural hasta el último palco. "Sai te ha estado marcando a tu teléfono querida. No puede recordar si Inori tiene una reunión con los del campamento escolar esta tarde a las cinco o lección de piano a las seis".

"Le deje una lista" murmuro Ino mientras sacaba su celular de su bolsa. "¿Cómo podrá hacerse cargo de los niños durante tres días si no puede leer una lista?"

"Es un hombre tan dulce" comento Mebuki cuando Ino se marchó deprisa. "Es un buen yerno para Inora. Bueno, Sakura, ¿conducirás con cuidado?".

"Si mamá"

"Sé que lo harás. Tú siempre eres cuidadosa. No recogerás a ningún extraño que te haga señas por el camino, ¿verdad?"

"Ni aunque me lo pidieran de rodillas".

"¿Te detendrás cada dos horas para descansar la vista?"

"Te lo prometo".

Mebuki, permanentemente angustiada, se mordió el labio inferior.

"Sin embargo, es un camino demasiado largo hasta Kioto. Puede nevar".

"La camioneta tiene neumáticos para la nieve". Anticipándose a otras recomendaciones, Sakura besó a su madre en la mejilla y comentó: "Tengo mi teléfono, mamá. Me pondré en contacto con ustedes cada vez que crucemos el límite de una región".

Complacida, Mebuki sonrió y dijo: "¿No será divertido? ¡Ah, Kizashi, acabo de ir a la taquilla!" Recordó, mientras hacía una profunda reverencia a su marido. "Las entradas para esta semana están agotadas".

Kizashi rodeo con su mano la cintura de su esposa y la beso ligeramente en la mejilla mientras reía feliz. Y exclamó: "¡Por supuesto! Un Haruno no espera menos que llenar el teatro".

Sakura besó a su madre por última vez antes de despedirse. "Buena suerte" le deseó. "También para ti, papá. No olvides que más tarde me debes enseñar el apartamento".

"Nunca olvido un compromiso. ¡A sus puestos!" vociferó mientras le hacía un guiño a su hija. "Bon voyage, querida". Cuando salió por los bastidores, Sakura oyó el crujido de sus cadenas. No podía imaginar una despedida mejor.

* * *

Para la manera de pensar de Sakura, una sala de subastas era muy parecida a un teatro. Ambos tenían escenario, telones y personajes. Como explicó años atrás a sus desconcertados padres, en realidad no estaba retirándose del escenario, solo exploraba otro medio.

Sin duda hacía buen uso de su sangre de actriz cuando se trataba de comprar o vender. Ya se había preocupado de estudiar el terreno para la actuación de hoy. El edificio donde Hachirō Yamaoka realizaba sus subastas y regentaba a diario un mercado fue en su origen un matadero y todavía tenía tantas corrientes de aire como un establo.

La mercancía se hallaba expuesta sobre un piso helado de cemento, donde una vez habían mugido las vacas y reposado los cerdos en su camino hacia el matadero. Ahora vagaban por allí los humanos, envueltos en abrigos y bufandas, mientras hurgaban en la cristalería, murmuraban sobre pinturas y discutían sobre armarios con porcelanas y cabeceras de cama talladas. El ambiente era algo frío, pero ella había actuado en medios menos propicios.

Y, por supuesto, estaba el tema de fondo… Sakura Haruno amaba las ofertas. Las palabras «en venta» le provocaban un cosquilleo que ya le resultaba familiar. Adoraba comprar y encontraba profundamente satisfactoria la transacción básica de dinero por objetos, hasta el punto de que con demasiada frecuencia compraba objetos para los que después no encontraba utilidad alguna. Sin embargo, fue ese amor por ello lo que llevó a Sakura a abrir su propio negocio y al posterior descubrimiento de que vender era, por lo menos, tan placentero como comprar. Sakura se volvió hacia su amiga, para mostrar una polvera dorada con forma de zapato de mujer.

"Ino, mira esto. ¿No es fabuloso?".

Ino Yamanaka le echó un vistazo y arqueó una de sus cejas.

"¿Querrás decir ridículo, verdad?"

"Vamos, míralo más allá de la simple estética". Radiante, Sakura pasó la punta de un dedo por el arco del zapato y añadió: "En el mundo siempre hay un lugar para el ridículo".

"Lo sé. Tu negocio, por ejemplo".

Sakura rio entre dientes, sin ofenderse. Aunque volvió a poner la polvera en su lugar, ya había decidido por ese lote. Sacó de su cartera una libreta y una pluma, para anotar el número de remate.

"Estoy realmente contenta de que me hayas acompañado en este viaje. Tú me haces conservar la cordura".

"Alguien tiene que hacerlo". Un colorido despliegue de copas de cristal captó la atención de Ino. Había dos o tres piezas de color ámbar que podrían sumarse a su propia colección. "Sin embargo" añadió, "me siento culpable por estar lejos de casa faltando tan pocos días para Navidad, y por dejar a Sai con los niños".

"Te estabas muriendo de ganas por alejarte de los pequeños" le recordó Sakura mientras inspeccionaba un neceser de madera de cerezo.

"Lo sé. Por eso me siento culpable". Mientras se cubría el hombro con un extremo de su bufanda violeta, Sakura se agachó para examinar el trabajo en las manijas de bronce del neceser. "El sentimiento de culpa es algo increíble" argumentó.

"Ino, solo han sido tres días. Estamos a punto de regresar. Esta noche llegarás a casa, asfixiarás con amor a los niños, seducirás a Sai y todo el mundo será feliz".

Ino puso los ojos en blanco y sonrió débilmente a la pareja que estaba a su lado. "Sin duda te las ingenias para reducir todo al mínimo".

Con un suspiro de satisfacción, Sakura se irguió, apartó un mechón de pelo de su cara y asintió. "Creo que por ahora he visto suficiente".

Cuando miró su reloj, se dio cuenta de que a esa misma hora en su casa estaría levantándose el telón para la función matiné. En fin, se dijo, todo era cuestión de espectáculos.

Se frotó las manos con anticipado regocijo por la apertura de la subasta. "Será mejor que consigamos asientos antes de que ellos… ¡oh, espera! "Exclamó con los ojos muy abiertos. "¡Mira eso!"

Mientras Ino se volvía, Sakura ya estaba cruzando presurosamente la estancia. Una pequeña pintura, de unos cuarenta y cinco centímetros por sesenta, con un marco sencillo de perfiles de ébano, le había llamado la atención. La tela en sí era un festival de color, rayas y ondas en carmesí y zafiro, una pincelada amarillenta, un toque audaz en verde esmeralda. Lo que Sakura veía era energía vital, entusiasmo, tan irresistible para ella como un whisky etiqueta roja especial.

Sakura sonrió al muchacho que estaba colgando el cuadro en la pared.

"Lo pusiste al revés".

"¿Qué?"

El muchacho se volvió y se ruborizó. Tenía diecisiete años y la visión de Sakura sonriéndole lo redujo a un saco de nervios.

"Ah no, señorita".

El joven tenía la frente perlada de sudor cuando giró el cuadro para mostrarle a Sakura el gancho en la parte de atrás.

"Hum…"

Cuando fuera suyo, y sin duda lo sería al final de ese día, corregiría la posición del cuadro.

"Este…, embarque acaba de llegar".

"Ya veo" comentó ella al acercarse. "Hay algunas piezas interesantes".

Levantó una escultura de un perro de ojos tristes, enroscado en una posición de reposo. Era más pesado de lo que había supuesto y, mientras apretaba los labios, lo inspeccionó detenidamente. No había firma del artesano ni fecha. Aun así, el trabajo era excelente.

"¿Es bastante ridículo para ti?" preguntó Ino.

"Sí. Es un magnifico tope de puerta".

Después de dejarlo donde estaba, cogió una estatuilla alta de un hombre y una mujer enlazados eh los giros de un vals. La mano de Sakura se cerró sobre unos dedos gordos y nudosos.

"Perdón".

Alzó los ojos y vio a un hombre mayor, que le hizo una reverencia exagerada.

"Bonito, ¿verdad? Mi esposa tenía una exactamente igual a esta. Se hizo añicos cuando los niños se pelearon en la sala". Sonrió y mostró unos dientes demasiado blancos y perfectos para ser obra de la naturaleza. Llevaba un corbatín rojo y desprendía olor a menta. Sakura le devolvió la sonrisa e inquirió: "¿Usted colecciona?"

"Por así decirlo…"

El hombre dejó la estatuilla y recorrió la exposición con la mirada para evaluar, catalogar y descartar.

Sacó una tarjeta comercial del bolsillo superior de su camisa y se la ofreció a Sakura.

"Soy Kimura Nishikawa. Tengo un negocio aquí, en Kioto. He acumulado tantas cosas a través de los años, que no tenía otro remedio que abrir un negocio o comprar una casa más grande.

"Sé lo que quiere decir. Me llamo Sakura Haruno" se presentó tendiéndole la mano, que él estrechó con su puño artrítico. "Tengo un negocio en Tokio".

Complacido, el hombre parpadeó y comentó:

"Sabía que era una profesional. Lo noté de inmediato. No creo haberla visto antes en una de las subastas del señor Yamaoka".

"No, es la primera vez. En realidad, este viaje se debió a un impulso. Arrastré a mi amiga conmigo. Ino, te presento al señor Kimura Nishikawa".

"Me alegro de conocerlo".

"El placer es mío" contestó Nishikawa, al estrechar la gélida mano de Ino.

"Aquí nunca se entra en calor en esta época del año. Supongo que el señor Yamaoka confía en que las ofertas caldearán un poco el ambiente".

"Espero que tenga razón" convino Ino, que tenía los dedos de los pies fríos dentro de las botas de gamuza. "¿Hace mucho que está en este negocio, señor Nishikawa?"

"Casi cincuenta años. La señal de partida la dio mi esposa. Empezó tejiendo chalinas para venderlas. Le agregó algunas chucherías y se instaló fuera del garaje". Hizo una pausa para sacar del bolsillo una pipa de hueso que sujetó entre los dientes. "En 1963 teníamos más mercancía almacenada de la que podíamos manejar. Así que alquilamos un local en la ciudad. Trabajamos hombro con hombro hasta que ella murió en la primavera del ochenta y seis. Ahora tengo a un nieto que trabaja conmigo. Tiene muchas ideas fantasiosas, pero es un buen muchacho".

"Los comercios familiares son los mejores" reconoció Sakura. "Incluso Ino, acaba de empezar a trabajar a tiempo parcial en el negocio".

"Solo Kami sabe por qué" comentó Ino, mientras metía las manos en los bolsillos de su abrigo. "Yo no sé nada sobre antigüedades o colecciones".

"Usted solo tiene que deducir qué desea la gente" le aconsejó Nishikawa, mientras raspaba un fósforo de madera sobre la uña del dedo pulgar para encenderlo. "Y cuánto están dispuestos a pagar" concluyó antes de dar una calada a la pipa.

Complacida, Sakura lo tomó del brazo. "Así es" señaló. "Parece que la subasta está a punto de empezar. ¿Por qué no vamos a buscar unos asientos?"

Nishikawa le ofreció el otro brazo a Ino y, sintiéndose privilegiado, escoltó a las damas hasta las sillas. Se sentaron cerca de la primera fila.

Sakura sacó la libreta y se preparó para representar su papel favorito.

Las ofertas se realizaban en voz baja pero firme. Las voces rebotaban en el cielo raso cuando anunciaban los lotes. No obstante, era el murmullo de la gente lo que la excitaba. Allí había verdaderas gangas y estaba decidida a no dejarse arrebatar su parte.

Mejoró la oferta que una mujer, con aspecto de animal extraviado y labios apretados, hizo por el neceser de madera de cerezo; obtuvo por una bagatela el lote que incluía la polvera con forma de sandalia, y compitió con Nishikawa por un juego de saleros de cristal.

"Es suyo" cedió él cuando Sakura elevó su oferta una vez más. "Está obligada a obtener algo más por ellos en el norte".

"Tengo un cliente que los colecciona" le explicó Sakura, _"y que me pagará el doble del precio de compra"_, pensó.

En ese momento empezaron a subastar el lote siguiente. Nishikawa se acercó a Sakura y le susurró al oído:

"¿Ah, sí? En mi negocio tengo un juego de seis. De cobalto y plata…"

"¿En serio?"

"Si tiene tiempo, pase por allí cuando termine esto y eche un vistazo".

"Quizá lo haga. Ino, ve por las copas de la época de la depresión".

"¿Yo?" preguntó Ino, horrorizada.

"Sí. Eso te calentará los pies". Mientras sonreía, Sakura ladeó la cabeza hacia Nishikawa y murmuró: "Observe".

Tal como Sakura esperaba, Ino empezó con ofertas vacilantes que apenas llegaban a oídos del subastador. Después, con los ojos brillantes, empezó a adelantarse lentamente en su asiento. Cuando el lote fue vendido, estaba gritando su oferta como un sargento que instruye a sus reclutas.

Llena de orgullo, Sakura le palmeó la espalda a Ino y comentó a Nishikawa:

"¿No es genial? Siempre fue una buena estudiante. Es como si llevara la sangre Haruno".

"¡Lo he comprado todo!" exclamó Ino, llevándose la mano a su pecho palpitante. "¡Oh, Kami! ¡Lo he comprado todo! ¿Por qué no me detuviste?"

"¿Por qué? Lo estabas haciendo muy bien".

"Pero… pero…" farfulló Ino, hundiéndose en la silla mientras descargaba la adrenalina. "Han sido miles de Ryo…"

"Muy bien invertidos, por cierto. Bien, ¡allá vamos!"

Sakura se frotó las manos al ver que sacaban a la venta la pintura abstracta.

"¡Es mía!" susurró.

* * *

Hacia las tres de la tarde, Sakura agregaba una media docena de saleros de cobalto a los tesoros que guardaba en su camioneta. El viento era más fuerte, le helaba las mejillas y se colaba por debajo del cuello de su abrigo.

Nishikawa de pie en la acera frente a su establecimiento, con la pipa en la mano, olfateó el aire y comentó:

"Huele a nieve. Puede que antes de llegar a casa les sorprenda una nevada".

Sakura se echó los cabellos alborotados hacia atrás y le sonrió.

"Eso espero. ¿Qué es una Navidad sin nieve? Ha sido un gran placer conocerlo, señor Nishikawa" se despidió mientras le tendía la mano. "Si va a Tokio, espero que me visite".

"Puede contar con ello" respondió él, al tiempo que palmeaba el bolsillo en que había guardado la tarjeta de Sakura. "Cuídense. Conduzcan con cuidado".

"Lo haremos. ¡Feliz Navidad!"

"Igualmente" les deseó Nishikawa mientras Sakura subía a la camioneta.

Hizo un último gesto de despedida con la mano, puso en marcha el motor y el vehículo comenzó a alejarse. Miró por el retrovisor y sonrió al ver a Nishikawa en la acera, con la pipa entre los dientes, despidiéndolas a lo lejos.

"Qué encanto de hombre. Me alegro de que se haya quedado con la estatuilla" dijo Sakura.

Ino temblaba de frío y esperaba con impaciencia que la calefacción de la camioneta elevara la temperatura.

"Espero que no te haya cobrado de más por esos saleros".

"Bueno, él hace su negocio, yo haré mi negocio y la señora Yūki aumentará su colección. Cada uno obtiene lo que desea".

"Supongo que sí" convino Ino. "Todavía no puedo creer que hayas comprado ese cuadro espantoso. Nunca podrás venderlo".

"Oh, sí, con el tiempo".

"Al menos solo pagaste quinientos Ryo por él".

"Quinientos dos Ryo" puntualizó Sakura.

"Correcto". Ino se volvió en su asiento y miró las cajas que había en el fondo de la camioneta. "Supongo que sabes que no tienes espacio suficiente para toda esa basura".

"Ya me las arreglaré. ¿No crees que a Inori le gustará el carrusel?"

Ino imaginó aquel juguete mecánico de tamaño descomunal en el dormitorio rosado y blanco de su hija y se estremeció.

"¡No, por favor!" repuso.

Sakura se encogió de hombros. Pensó que en cuanto limpiara y lustrara bien el carrusel, podría hacerlo girar por un tiempo en su propio salón.

"Como quieras" dijo. "Pero creo que a ella le gustaría. Bien, ¿quieres llamar a Sai para decirle que estamos de camino a casa?"

"Dentro de un rato" repuso Ino con un suspiro. "Mañana a estas horas estaré horneando pastelillos y batiendo masa de rosquillas".

"Tú lo quisiste" le recordó Sakura. "Tenías que casarte, tener hijos, comprar una casa…"

"No me importaría si mamá no hubiera insistido en ayudarme a prepararla. Quiero decir que ella nunca ha preparado una verdadera comida en toda su vida".

"No, creo que no".

"Pero allí está ella, cada Navidad, poniendo los pies en mi cocina y agitando alguna receta para una salsa de alfalfa y castañas, ¿Te acuerdas?".

"Esa sí que fue horrible" convino Sakura, "pero mejor que sus patatas al curry y su potaje de maíz con habas".

"No me lo recuerdes. Y tu papá no ayuda en nada al ponerse el gorro de Santa Claus y darle a mi papá ponche de huevo antes del mediodía".

"Quizá Kiba pueda distraerlas. Espero que venga solo y no con alguna de sus amiguitas" preguntó Sakura, al referirse a la larga lista de encantadoras "amigas" de su hermano adoptivo.

"Creo que solo, al menos es lo último que me dijo". "Sakura; ten cuidado con ese camión, ¿quieres?"

"No te preocupes".

Sin inmutarse, Sakura aceleró y adelantó al coloso de dieciséis ruedas a pocos centímetros de distancia.

"¿Y cuándo llega?"

"Tomará el último tren que salga de Fukuoka en la Nochebuena". "Y es lo bastante tarde para hacer una entrada triunfal" dijo Sakura. "Mira, si él te fastidia, yo siempre puedo… ¡oh, diablos!"

"¿Qué?" preguntó Ino con los ojos muy abiertos.

"Acabo de recordar…, ese nuevo inquilino que me consiguió papá se muda hoy".

"¿Y bien?"

"Espero que se acuerde de ir con las llaves". "Estuvo genial el último par de semanas al encargarse de mostrar el apartamento, mientras yo estaba tan ocupada en el negocio. Pero ya sabes lo distraído que es cuando se encuentra en medio de una producción escénica".

"Sí, ya sé cómo es y por eso no entiendo cómo puedes dejar que entreviste a un inquilino para tu edificio".

"Yo no tenía tiempo" se excusó entre dientes, mientras trataba de calcular si tendría alguna oportunidad de llamar a su padre entre las funciones. "Además, papá quiso hacerlo personalmente".

"Entonces no te sorprendas si al otro lado del pasillo te encuentras con un psicópata o una mujer con tres hijos y una grupo de amantes tatuados".

Sakura frunció el ceño y comentó:

"Le expliqué con claridad que no quería psicópatas ni tatuados. Espero que sea alguien que sepa cocinar y confíe en relacionarse con el propietario de la casa obsequiándole tartas y postres con cierta regularidad. Por cierto, ¿quieres comer algo?"

"Sí. Me vendría bien tomar una última comida en la que no tenga que ocuparme de cortar la carne de nadie más, sino solo la mía.

Sakura giró con cierta brusquedad y tomó la salida de la autopista, cortando el paso a un Chevy. No hizo caso de los enfurecidos bocinazos y esbozó una sonrisa al imaginarse desempaquetando sus nuevas adquisiciones. Se prometió que lo primero que haría, sería encontrar el lugar perfecto para el cuadro.

* * *

En lo alto de la torre de un edificio plateado, con vistas al laberinto de las calles de Osaka, Sasuke Uchiha se entregaba al placer de su servicio semanal de manicura. Una docena de pantallas de televisión parpadeaba sobre la pared opuesta al macizo escritorio de palisandro. El canal de Noticias y una cadena de compras, destellaban en la pared. Otros monitores sintonizados en varias oficinas de su organización le permitían observar a sus empleados.

Pero a menos que él optara por escuchar, los únicos sonidos en el amplio espacio de su oficina eran los acordes de una ópera de Mozart y el raspado constante de la lima de la manicura.

A Sasuke le gustaba mirar.

Había elegido el último piso de ese edificio para que su oficina dominara el panorama de Osaka. Le daba una sensación de poder; de omnipotencia, y a menudo se quedaba una hora frente a la amplia ventana, de espaldas a su escritorio, contemplando el constante ir y venir de tantos desconocidos, muchos pisos más abajo.

En su casa, situada en lo alto de las colinas sobre la ciudad, había pantallas de televisión y monitores en cada habitación. Desde las numerosas ventanas miraba hacia abajo, a las luces del valle de Osaka. Todas las noches salía al balcón de su dormitorio e imaginaba que lo poseía todo y a todos, hasta donde le alcanzaba la vista.

Era un hombre con un apetito insaciable por la posesión de bienes. Su oficina reflejaba su gusto por lo fino y exclusivo. Las paredes y la alfombra eran blancas, para servir de marco solemne a sus tesoros. Un jarrón de la dinastía Ming coronaba un pedestal de mármol. Los nichos cavados en las paredes se hallaban ocupados por esculturas de Rodin y Denécheau. Un Renoir con su marco dorado colgaba encima de una cómoda Luis XIV. Un canapé de terciopelo, que se presumía había pertenecido a María Antonieta, estaba flanqueado por relucientes mesas de caoba de la Inglaterra victoriana.

Dos vitrinas altas de cristal contenían una variedad asombrosa y esotérica de objetos de arte: estuches para perfume tallados de lapislázuli y aguamarina, tallas de marfil, estatuillas de porcelana de Dresde, joyeros de Limoges, una daga del siglo XV con empuñadura enjoyada con piedras preciosas, máscaras africanas…

Sasuke Uchiha compraba y, una vez que lo hacía, acumulaba y atesoraba. Sus negocios de importación y exportación eran muy prósperos; los contrabandos adicionales mucho más. Después de todo, el contrabando era más que un desafío.

Requería de cierta sutileza, de un ingenio implacable y un gusto impecable. Sasuke, un hombre alto y delgado, de aspecto distinguido, cabello negro azabache y ojos fríos carbón, estaba a punto de cumplir veintiocho, había empezado desde muy joven a adquirir mercancía, cuando trabajaba en los muelles de su familia en Kioto. Había sido fácil colocar un embalaje fuera de su sitio, abrir una tabla y vender lo que sacaba de allí. A los veinte años había amasado suficiente capital para crear su propia empresa, acumulado suficientes conocimientos para jugar fuerte en el mercado clandestino, y obtener suficientes contactos para asegurarse un flujo permanente de mercancía.

En la actualidad era un hombre acaudalado, que prefería trajes italianos, mujeres francesas y francos suizos. Tras años de transacciones, podía permitirse el lujo de conservar para sí lo que más le atraía. Y lo que más le atraía era lo antiguo, lo que no tenía precio.

"Ya hemos terminado, señor Uchiha".

La manicurista dejó caer con suavidad la mano de Sasuke sobre el papel secante inmaculada de su escritorio. Ella sabía que, mientras guardaba sus instrumentos y lociones, él controlaría con meticulosidad su trabajo. En cierta ocasión le gritó durante diez minutos por haber pasado por alto una tira minúscula de cutícula en su dedo pulgar. Pero esta vez, cuando se atrevió a mirarlo, él observaba sonriente sus uñas arregladas.

"Excelente trabajo" comentó.

Complacido, se frotó la punta de los dedos con los pulgares. Sacó del bolsillo una cartera de piel y extrajo un billete de quinientos Ryo. Entonces, con una de sus raras y amistosas sonrisas, agregó otros mil.

"Ten, muy bien hecho".

"¡Oh, gracias, muchísimas gracias, señor Uchiha! ¡Feliz Navidad!"

Sin dejar de sonreír, la despidió con un gesto de sus cuidadas manos. Su esporádica generosidad fue tan natural como su permanente avaricia. Antes de que la puerta se cerrara detrás de la muchacha, ya se había vuelto en su silla y había enlazado las manos sobre el chaleco de seda. A través de la ventana, contempló el panorama de Osaka. _"Navidad"_, pensó. Qué hermosa época del año. Días de buena voluntad hacia los hombres, de llenar de campanas y luces de colores. Por supuesto, también era época de amarga soledad, de desconsuelo y suicidio. Pero esas pequeñas tragedias humanas no le afectaban ni le importaban. El dinero lo había catapultado por encima de todas esas frágiles necesidades de compañía y familia. Él podía comprar empresas.

Había elegido una de las ciudades más ricas del país, donde todo podía comprarse, venderse, y ser poseído. Aquí, por encima de todas las cosas, se admiraba la juventud, la prosperidad y el poder. Para esos espléndidos días de fiesta, los más brillantes del año, él tenía prosperidad y poder. En cuanto a la felicidad, el dinero podía comprar la ilusión.

Sasuke escudriñó con sus brillantes ojos carbón los edificios y las ventanas que refulgían al sol. Con una vaga sensación de sorpresa, se dio cuenta de que era feliz.

Unos golpes en la puerta hicieron que se volviera.

"Adelante"

Suigetsu Hozuki, un hombre de alta estatura y espalda ancha, que ostentaba el título de «asistente ejecutivo del presidente», se aclaró la garganta.

"Eh, ¿Sasuke?"

"¿Conoces el verdadero significado de la Navidad, Suigetsu?"

La voz de Sasuke era cálida como un chorro tibio de coñac vertido sobre la crema. Suigetsu, con dedos nerviosos, jugó con el nudo de su corbata y masculló:

"¿Bueno…?"

"Adquisiciones. Una palabra encantadora. El verdadero significado de estas hermosas fiestas. ¿No te parece?"

"Sí, señor".

Suigetsu sintió que un escalofrío le recorría la espalda. Se le hacía muy difícil expresar lo que había venido a informar. El feliz ánimo de Sasuke hacía aún más peligrosa su misión.

"Me temo que tenemos un problema".

"¿De verdad?" Sasuke siguió sonriendo, pero miró con frialdad a su empleado.

"¿De qué puede tratarse?"

A Suigetsu se le cortó el aliento por el temor. Sabía que el enojo gélido de Sasuke era más letal que la furia desencadenada de cualquier otro hombre. El Hozuki fue el elegido aquella vez, para presenciar cómo Sasuke eliminaba a un empleado que había cometido un desfalco. Recordaba con qué calma y frialdad el Uchiha había cortado la garganta del hombre con una daga enjoyada del siglo XVI. Sasuke estaba convencido de que la traición merecía un castigo rápido y sin piedad.

Para su disgusto, Suigetsu también recordaba que Sasuke delegó en él la terrible tarea de deshacerse del cadáver. Nervioso, continuó con su historia.

"Se trata del embarque de Fukuoka. La mercancía que usted estaba esperando…"

"¿Ha habido una demora?" le interrumpió.

"No… es decir, no exactamente. Tal como se esperaba, el embarque llegó hoy, pero la mercancía…" Se humedeció los labios finos y temblorosos. "No es la que usted ordenó, señor".

Sasuke apoyó con fuerza las manos en el borde del escritorio e inquirió: "¿Qué dijiste?"

"Qué, la mercancía no es la que usted ordenó" repitió. "Al parecer hubo una confusión en alguna parte". La garganta de Suigetsu contuvo el aliento.

"Pensé que lo mejor era informarle de inmediato".

"¿Dónde está?" La voz de Sasuke perdió su calidez jovial, convirtiéndose en un silbido gélido.

"En la recepción, señor. Creí que…"

"Haz que la traigan aquí. ¡Ahora!"

"Sí, señor. Ahora mismo". Agradecido por librarse de la situación, al menos por unos minutos, Suigetsu abandonó el despacho.

Sasuke había pagado una gran suma de dinero por la mercancía, y muchísimo más por ocultarla y traerla de contrabando. Primero, al hacer que robaran cada pieza; después, al ocultarla bajo otros rótulos y transportarla desde varios sitios hasta su fábrica en Fukuoka. Solo los sobornos que había debido pagar ascendían casi a siete dígitos.

Para calmarse, se detuvo frente a una botella con jugo y se sirvió una copa. Si se trataba de un error, pensó ya más sereno, sería rectificado. Pero quienquiera que lo hubiera cometido sería castigado.

Con cuidado, dejó la copa de cristal y se miró en el espejo ovalado estilo Jorge III que había sobre el bar. Se cepillo su abundante cabello oscuro, para admirar el reflejo y el destello que asomaba a través de él. El último tratamiento había suavizado su piel y afirmado su mentón.

Comprobó al girar la cara de un lado a otro y aprobar su perfil. ¿Qué idiota había dicho que el dinero no puede comprar la felicidad?

Unos suaves golpes en la puerta le ensombrecieron el ánimo.

"¡Adelante!"

Uno de los dependientes de la recepción entró empujando una carretilla con un cajón de tablas de madera. Sasuke le indicó con el dedo que lo dejara en el centro de la habitación.

"Déjelo ahí y váyase. Suigetsu, tú te quedas. La puerta…" Suigetsu corrió detrás del dependiente para cerrarla.

Cuando Sasuke guardó silencio, Suigetsu palideció y se dirigió al cajón de madera.

"Siguiendo sus instrucciones, señor, lo abrí. Cuando empecé a inspeccionar la mercancía, me di cuenta de que había un error". Con sumo cuidado, metió la mano en el cajón y la hundió en un mar de tiras de papel. Los dedos le temblaban cuando sacó una tetera de porcelana decorada con minúsculas violetas.

Sasuke tomó la tetera y la hizo girar en sus manos. Era de porcelana inglesa, una hermosa pieza que quizá costaría unos dos mil Ryo en el mercado al público.

Pero era de producción en serie. Miles de teteras iguales a esta estaban en venta en todo el mundo. Así pues, para él no tenía ningún valor. La estrelló contra el barde del cajón y la hizo añicos.

"¿Qué más?"

Temblando, Suigetsu metió la mano hasta el fondo del cajón y sacó un florero de cristal. Italiano, dedujo el Uchiha al verlo, hecho a mano. Valor: unos mil Ryo, tal vez mil quinientos. Lo arrojó al aire, pasó cerca de la cabeza de Suigetsu y se estrelló contra la pared.

"Aquí hay… hay tazas de té". La mirada de Suigetsu iba del cajón a la cara perpleja de su jefe. "Algunas piezas de plata… dos fuentes, un plato para confituras, un par de copas de mesa, de cristal, con campanas de boda grabadas".

"¿Dónde está mi mercancía?" exigió Sasuke con ira.

"Señor, yo no puedo… es decir, creo que ha habido…" Su voz se ahogó un poco. "Creo que ha habido un error…"

"¡Un error…!"

Los ojos de Sasuke parecían brillar de rojo cuando cerró los puños a los costados de su cuerpo. _"Kabuto"_, pensó, al evocar la imagen de su hombre en Fukuoka. Joven, brillante, ambicioso, pero no estúpido, recordó Sasuke. No tanto como para intentar traicionar a un socio cómplice. Sin embargo, él tendría que pagar por su error. Y lo pagaría muy caro.

"Comunícame con Kabuto".

"Sí, señor".

Aliviado porque la ira de Sasuke parecía encontrar un nuevo blanco, Suigetsu caminó hasta el escritorio para hacer la llamada.

Mientras Suigetsu marcaba el número, Sasuke sembraba la alfombra de fragmentos de porcelana. Siguió la búsqueda dentro del cajón y destruyó sistemáticamente el resto de su contenido.

* * *

**Gracias por leer, espero que les guste. Actualizare pronto.**


	3. Capitulo 2

**Nota: La historia fue brevemente reescrita. 16-06-2020**

* * *

**Capítulo 2**

Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze quería tomar un trago. No tenía una preferencia en particular. Un whisky que le quemara la garganta, la seductora calidez de un coñac, el sabor familiar de una cerveza… Pero no se decidiría por ninguno hasta que terminara de acarrear cajas por aquella escalera destartalada hasta su nuevo apartamento.

No es que tuviera muchas pertenencias. Su antiguo socio, Shikamaru Nara, le había echado una mano con el sofá, el colchón y los muebles más pesados. Lo único que quedaba eran unas pocas cajas de cartón llenas de libros, utensilios de cocina y algunos objetos viejos. No estaba seguro de por qué conservaba todo aquello, cuando lo más fácil hubiera sido deshacerse de ello.

Pero lo cierto es que en aquellos días no estaba seguro de muchas cosas. No le podía explicar a Shikamaru, ni tampoco a sí mismo, por qué creyó necesario mudarse al otro extremo de la ciudad, lejos de la enorme casa, y mucho menos a un apartamento. Sin duda la causa estaba relacionada con la idea de empezar de nuevo, pero antes debía terminar con lo viejo.

En los últimos tiempos Naruto había terminado con muchas cosas.

Presentar su renuncia fue el primer paso, tal vez el más duro. El Comisionado de policía había discutido con él, negándose a aceptar la renuncia, y le sugirió que se tomara una excedencia prolongada. No importaba cómo quisieran llamarlo, reflexionó. Él ya no era un policía, ya no podía serlo. Cualquiera que fuese la parte de él que quiso servir y proteger a la sociedad, ya no existía.

No se sentía deprimido, como le había explicado al retirarse. Estaba acabado. No necesitaba encontrarse a sí mismo. Solo necesitaba que lo dejaran solo. Dio diez años de su vida al cuerpo y eso tenía que ser más que suficiente.

Naruto abrió la puerta del apartamento con el codo y puso una de las cajas como traba, para mantenerla abierta. Arrastró la segunda caja por el piso de madera, antes de volver a recorrer el estrecho pasillo hasta la escalera exterior que le serviría de entrada.

No había oído a su vecino al otro lado del pasillo. El viejo excéntrico que le había alquilado su nuevo hogar le indicó que el segundo apartamento estaba ocupado. Al parecer, el inquilino era tan silencioso como un ratón.

Naruto empezó a bajar por la escalera, y advirtió con disgusto que la baranda no soportaría el peso de un niño desnutrido de tres años de edad. Los escalones estaban muy resbaladizos por el aguanieve que seguía cayendo del cielo gris. La parte trasera del edificio parecía bastante tranquila. Aunque la puerta principal daba a la muy transitada Tokio, Naruto no creía que el ruido y la atmósfera del barrio, los turistas o las tiendas, le resultaran especialmente molestos. Además, estaba lo bastante cerca del río para ir a pasear cuando así lo deseara.

De todos modos, sería un cambio radical con respecto a los parques cuidados, donde durante siglos estuvo asentado el hogar de la familia Uzumaki-Namikaze.

A través de la nevisca distinguía el resplandor de las luces de colores que se juntaban en las ventanas de los edificios vecinos. Alguien había colgado de un techo un enorme Santa Claus de plástico con sus ocho renos minúsculos, atados de tal modo que simulaban volar día y noche.

Eso le recordó que Shikamaru lo había invitado a la cena de Navidad, un gran y ruidoso encuentro familiar que Naruto podría haber disfrutado en el pasado. Sin embargo, en su vida hubo pocos encuentros familiares como esos… más bien no tanto desde la muerte de su padre.

Ahora ni siquiera tenía familia.

Se tocó las sienes doloridas con la punta de sus dedos y se propuso no pensar en Natsumi. Fue inútil. Los viejos recuerdos, como un fantasma de pasados pecados, entraron y le anudaron el estómago.

Levantó la última de las cajas que había traído en el coche y cerró con tal fuerza el maletero, que temblaron hasta las ruedas de su Dodge Charger del 68. No quería pensar en Natsumi, en el bastardo de Deidara o en responsabilidades y remordimientos. No, entraría en la casa, se serviría un trago y no pensaría en nada.

Con los ojos entrecerrados por la nevisca punzante, subió los empinados escalones por última vez ese día. La temperatura en el interior era mucho más alta que el aire gélido de la calle. El propietario de la casa era generoso con la calefacción, quizá demasiado…

Un tipo curioso, recordó Naruto, con su cabello castaño, ligeras canas blancas, voz bien impostada, con sus gestos teatrales y su licorera de plata. Se mostró más interesado por su opinión sobre los dramaturgos del siglo XX que por sus referencias y su declaración de renta.

No obstante, él no podría haber sido policía durante casi la mitad de su vida si no entendiera que el mundo estaba lleno de personajes extraños.

Una vez dentro, Naruto dejó la última caja sobre la mesa de roble del comedor. Buscó una botella entre arrugados papeles de periódico. A diferencia de las cajas que habían quedado en el almacén, estas no estaban marcadas. Tampoco habían sido embaladas con ninguna clase de orden. Si en la sangre de los Uzumaki hubo algún gen que determinara el sentido práctico, supuso que Natsumi había recibido las dos partes, la de ella y la de él.

El doloroso recuerdo de su hermana lo hizo maldecirse una vez más. Sabía muy bien que no debía dejar que el recuerdo echara raíces porque, si lo hacía, renacería acompañado de la culpa. Durante el último mes había descubierto que la conciencia de culpa podía provocar sudores nocturnos, y una sorda e inquietante sensación de pánico.

Las manos sudadas y el pánico no eran cualidades deseables para un policía.

Tampoco la tendencia a la ira incontrolable. Pero él ya no era policía. Como le había dicho a su abuela, ahora le pertenecían tanto el tiempo como las decisiones.

Sus movimientos resonaban en el apartamento vacío, recordándole que estaba solo. En realidad, esa era una de las razones por las que lo había elegido, porque tendría un único vecino que ignorar; la otra, parecía tan sencilla como fundamental: era increíble.

Suponía que, después de vivir durante tanto tiempo rodeado de objetos delicados, no se sentiría atraído por ellos. Sin embargo, por más que alegara que no le importaba el medio en que se encontraba, se habría sentido desdichado en algún condominio lujoso pero frío, o en un complejo de apartamentos sin personalidad.

Calculaba que aquel viejo edificio había sido convertido en negocio y apartamentos allá por los años sesenta. Conservó los techos altos y las habitaciones espaciosas, las chimeneas en funcionamiento y las altas ventanas. El suelo, de tablas anchas de roble, había sido encerado con esmero para el nuevo inquilino.

Las molduras eran de nogal, sin tallas; las paredes, de un color marfil cremoso. El viejo le aseguró que podía pintarlas a su gusto, pero la decoración de la casa no tenía cabida en la mente de Naruto. Dejaría las habitaciones tal como estaban.

Rescató de una de las cajas una botella de brandy con tres cuartos de su contenido. La miró un momento y después la dejó encima de la mesa. Mientras desembalaba una copa, oyó ruidos. Un sudor frío le cubrió las manos y se puso rígido.

Ladeó la cabeza y se volvió para tratar de localizar de dónde venía el sonido. Pensó que había oído campanas, un eco que tintineaba. Después risas, una ráfaga delicada, seductora y femenina.

Volvió la mirada hacia el respiradero de bronce enrejado, en la parte inferior de una pared, cerca de la chimenea. Los ruidos se filtraban por allí. Algunos eran vagos; otros, lo bastante nítidos como para entender algunas palabras aisladas si escuchaba con atención.

En la planta baja del edificio había una especie de comercio de antigüedades o curiosidades. En los últimos dos días había estado cerrado, pero ahora parecía abierto.

Naruto volvió a la búsqueda de una copa y se desentendió de las voces que le llegaban desde abajo.

* * *

"Te agradezco mucho, Sai, que hayas venido a esperarnos aquí".

Sakura dejó junto a la antigua caja registradora un quinqué redondo recién adquirido.

"No tiene importancia" aseguró Sai. Protestó un poco cuando acarreó otro cajón al atestado almacén. Era un hombre alto con una figura delgada, una cara honesta que podría haber sido vulgar, a no ser por los ojos claros y tímidos, que atisbaban al mundo a través de una sonrisa algo inquietante.

Vendía automóviles cerca del centro de la ciudad y había sido proclamado vendedor del año dos años seguidos. Usaba con naturalidad un lenguaje moderado, casi apologético, que cautivaba a los clientes.

Sonrió a Sakura y volvió a llevar las cajas junto alas demás.

"¿Cómo has podido comprar tanto en tan poco tiempo?" preguntó.

"Experiencia" respondió Sakura.

Tuvo que ponerse de puntillas para besar a Sai en la mejilla. Después se agachó y alzó a Shin, su "sobrino" menor.

"Eh, cara de rana, ¿me has echado de menos?"

El pequeño sonrió y le rodeó el cuello con sus brazos pequeños.

Ino miró a sus otros dos hijos y exclamó:

"¡Inojin, las manos en los bolsillos! ¡Inori, no hagas piruetas en el negocio!"

"Pero mamá…"

"¡Ah…!" suspiró Ino, sonriente. "¡Estoy en casa! Sakura, ¿necesitas más ayuda?" preguntó, mientras tendía los brazos hacia Shin.

"No, puedo arreglármelas a partir de ahora. Gracias otra vez".

"Si estás segura…"

Dubitativa, Ino miró alrededor. Para ella era un misterio cómo se las ingeniaba su amiga en medio del desorden que la rodeaba siempre. Habían crecido juntas casi como hermanas en medio del caos, despertando cada día con un nuevo drama o una nueva comedia. Para Ino, el orden era la única manera de mantenerse cuerda.

"En serio, si quieres, podría venir mañana…"

"No. Es tu día libre y yo ardo en deseos de probar esos pastelitos que preparas".

Mientras Ino y su familia se encaminaban hacia la puerta, Sakura entregó disimuladamente una bolsa de caramelos a su sobrina.

"Compártelos" le susurró. "No le digas a mamá dónde los conseguiste".

Le agito el pelo a Inojin, que la miró con una sonrisa, mostrando el amplio vacío dejado por los dos incisivos caídos días atrás. Tendió los brazos y jugó con el largo pendiente de topacio y amatista que se balanceaba en la oreja de Sakura.

"Esta noche pueden venir ladrones y robarte. Si pasara la noche contigo, les dispararía para defenderte".

"Bueno, gracias, Inojin" dijo Sakura con seriedad. "No puedo decirte cuánto te lo agradezco. Pero esta noche tengo que disparar yo misma a los ladrones".

Cuando salieron, empezó a echar el cerrojo a las distintas cerraduras, pues sabía que Ino esperaría hasta que hubiera cerrado bien la puerta y conectado la alarma.

Una vez sola, se volvió y respiró hondo. Flotaba en el ambiente una fragancia de manzana y pino proveniente de la variedad de esencias que tenía por todo el local. Se alegraba de estar en casa, pensó, mientras levantaba la caja con las nuevas adquisiciones, que decidió llevar a su apartamento en el piso superior.

Cruzó la estancia y se encaminó a la puerta que conducía a la escalera interior.

Tuvo que recoger y dejarlo todo en el suelo varias veces antes de cargar la caja, la cartera, el maletín de viaje y el abrigo que se había quitado al entrar en el establecimiento. Mientras refunfuñaba entre dientes, se las ingenió para encender la luz de la escalera con el hombro.

Estaba en mitad del pasillo cuando vio que salía luz del apartamento contiguo. El nuevo inquilino. Cambió de mano la carga, caminó hacia la puerta que un cajón, a modo de traba, mantenía abierta y echó un vistazo al interior.

Lo vio de pie junto a una mesa antigua, con una botella en una mano y una copa en la otra. Apenas había muebles, un solo sofá y una silla llena de paquetes.

Pero ella estaba más interesada en el hombre que veía de perfil y que tomaba un largo trago de whisky.

Era alto, de complexión fuerte y atlética, lo que le hizo pensar en un boxeador.

Llevaba una camiseta como de marinero con las mangas recogidas hasta los codos, sin tatuajes visibles, y un viejo pantalón vaquero descolorido por el uso. Llevaba el pelo rubio salvaje.

En contraste con su aspecto, el reloj que lucía en la muñeca era, o bien una asombrosa imitación, o un Rolex auténtico.

Aunque lo observó apenas unos segundos, Sakura pensó que su vecino no brindaba por su nuevo hogar. Su semblante, ensombrecido por los rasgos duros de los pómulos y su postura decaída.

Antes de que ella hiciera el menor ruido, vio que se ponía tenso y volvía con brusquedad la cabeza. Cuando él le lanzó una mirada fría e inexpresiva, de un azul tan intenso que resultaba chocante, Sakura se encontró luchando contra el impulso de dar un paso atrás, a la defensiva.

"Su puerta está abierta" dijo excusándose, pero de inmediato se enojó consigo misma por disculparse solo por estar en su propio pasillo.

"Sí".

Dejó la botella y siguió con la copa en la mano mientras caminaba hacia ella. Naruto hizo su propio examen. Apenas la veía, porque Sakura estaba oculta tras la enorme caja de cartón que cargaba. No obstante, un bonito rostro ovalado, con un cutis de un anticuado color rosa y crema; boca generosa, sin maquillaje, curvada apenas en una sonrisa, grandes ojos verde esmeralda llenos de amistosa curiosidad y una cascada de cabello rosado exótico.

"Hola, Me llamo Sakura" dijo ante la insistente mirada del nuevo inquilino. "Soy la del apartamento de al lado. ¿Necesita ayuda para acomodarse?"

"No" Naruto apartó de una patada la caja y le cerró la puerta en sus narices.

Perpleja, Sakura exclamó antes de volver a su apartamento:

"¡Bueno, bienvenido al barrio!"

Después de buscar a tientas la llave, abrió la puerta y la cerró de un golpe detrás de ella.

"Muchas gracias, papá". Se dirigió a la habitación vacía. "Parece que me has conseguido un "interesante" inquilino".

Dejó sus cosas sobre el sofá y se echó el pelo hacia atrás con nerviosismo. Podía haber sido un placer mirar a ese individuo, se dijo, pero ella prefería un vecino con un poco de buena educación. Caminó hasta el teléfono, decidida a llamar a su padre y echarle un buen sermón.

Antes de marcar el segundo número, vio la hoja de papel con una enorme y redonda cara de felicidad dibujada en la parte inferior. Kizashi Haruno siempre agregaba algún pequeño dibujo a sus notas y cartas. Un barómetro de su estado de ánimo.

Sakura dio un respingo al leer el principio de la carta: _«Sakurita, mi querida hija»_. Su padre era el único espíritu viviente que la llamaba por ese derivado de su nombre.

_Misión cumplida. Bien cumplida, si me permites. Tu nuevo inquilino es un joven alto y fuerte que debería estar en condiciones de ayudarte en cualquier trabajo pesado. Su nombre, como verás en las copias del contrato de alquiler que espera tu firma, es Naruto Uzumaki. Un nombre de mucha envergadura que me trae a la mente robustos capitanes de mar o vigorosos pioneros. Encontré fascinante su semblante taciturno, y presentí que debajo de esas aguas tranquilas burbujea un verdadero torbellino. No pude pensar en nada más hermoso que entregar a mi adorada hija un vecino intrigante._

_Bienvenida a casa, mi pequeña._

_CON AMOR PAPÁ__._

Aun a su pesar, Sakura no pudo evitar una sonrisa. La maniobra era demasiado obvia… Ponerla al alcance de la mano de un hombre atractivo y tal vez, solo tal vez, hacer que ella se enamorara, se casara y le diera a su codicioso padre sus propios nietos para malcriar.

"Lo siento, papá" murmuró, "te espera una nueva decepción".

Dejó la nota a un lado y siguió con el dedo el texto del contrato hasta que llegó a la firma de Naruto, un garabato ilegible. Escribió la suya en la línea contigua, sobre las dos copias. Tomó una de ellas, cruzó el pasillo y llamó a la puerta de Naruto.

Cuando él abrió, Sakura le entregó el contrato, mientras aplastaba un extremo de la hoja de papel contra el pecho de Naruto.

"Necesitará esto para su archivo".

Naruto tomo la hoja, bajó la mirada para examinarla y volvió a alzarla. Sus ojos no eran amistosos, sino fríos.

"¿Por qué el viejo se lo dejó a usted?"

Sakura alzó la barbilla y contestó serenamente:

"El viejo es mi padre. Yo soy la dueña del edificio, lo que me convierte en su casera, señor Uzumaki".

Dio vuelta sobre los talones y se alejó caminando por el pasillo. Con una mano en el picaporte se detuvo, se volvió e hizo ondear su cuidada melena. Luego dijo:

"El alquiler vence el veintiuno de cada mes. Puede deslizar su cheque por debajo de mi puerta y ahorrarse un sello, así como todo contacto con otros seres humanos".

Entró en su casa y, satisfecha, cerró con un golpe seco la puerta.

* * *

**Gracias por leer. Actualizare pronto.**


	4. Capitulo 3

**Nota: La historia fue brevemente reescrita 16-06-2020**

* * *

**Capitulo 3**

Cuando Naruto llegó corriendo al pie de la escalera que conducía a su apartamento, había eliminado gracias al ejercicio la mayor parte de las consecuencias físicas de la media botella de whisky que había bebido. Una de las razones por las que había elegido aquel lugar era el gimnasio situado a la vuelta de la esquina. Esa mañana, pasó noventa minutos muy satisfactorios levantando pesas, descargando toxinas contra el pesado saco de boxeo, y quemando la inevitable resaca del día siguiente en el sauna.

Ahora, al sentirse casi humano, anhelaba tomar una taza de café y calentar en el microondas uno de los desayunos que había guardado en la nevera. Sacó la llave del bolsillo de su sudadera y entró en el vestíbulo. Oyó de inmediato la música.

Afortunadamente no eran villancicos de Navidad, sino de una música suave de jazz que relajaba el ambiente.

Bueno, se dijo, al menos no le irritaría el gusto musical de su casera. Se habría dirigido sin más a su apartamento de no haber notado que la puerta de ella permanecía abierta.

Sintiéndose obligado, hundió las manos en los bolsillos y caminó hacia allí. Sabía que había sido desagradable la noche anterior, aunque no veía ninguna razón para disculparse. Sin embargo, supuso que sería inteligente sellar una especie de paz preventiva con la propietaria del edificio.

Empujó con suavidad la puerta para abrirla un poco más y miró al interior.

El apartamento era tan espacioso como el suyo, de techos altos e inundados por la luz que entraba a raudales por las tres ventanas del frente. Allí terminaba toda semejanza.

A pesar de haber crecido en una casa llena de adornos, se quedó atónito. Nunca antes había visto tantos objetos reunidos en un solo lugar. Una de las paredes estaba cubierta con anaqueles de vidrio atestados de frascos antiguos, latas, estatuillas, cajas pintadas y diversas chucherías que él no lograba reconocer. Había numerosas mesas y, encima de cada una de ellas, más cristalería y porcelana. Sobre un sofá tapizado había un montón de almohadones de colores, que levantaban los tonos pálidos de una enorme alfombra que cubría toda la superficie. Se trataba de una Multan, reconoció.

Desde tiempos inmemoriales hubo una alfombra similar en el salón de su hogar familiar.

A tono con la temporada, cerca de la ventana se destacaba un árbol de Navidad, de cada una de cuyas ramas colgaban bolas y luces de colores; un trineo de madera colmado de piñas, y un sonriente muñeco de nieve de cerámica con un sombrero de copa.

En opinión de Naruto, el conjunto debía considerarse un amontonamiento abigarrado de objetos y, con seguridad, desordenado. Sin embargo, en cierto modo no era ni una cosa ni la otra. En lugar de ello, tuvo la impresión de haber abierto el cofre de algún tesoro encantado.

En el centro de todo se encontraba su casera. Vestía un suéter de algodón amarillo con unos pantalones blancos ajustados. Mientras le daba la espalda, apretó los labios y se preguntó de qué humor habría estado la noche anterior para no reparar en ese cuerpo esbelto y seductor.

Por debajo de los ricos tonos de la música, oyó a Sakura refunfuñar entre dientes. Naruto se apoyó en el marco de la puerta cuando ella apoyó en el sofá el cuadro que sostenía en sus manos y se volvió. Le sorprendió agradablemente la manera en que se las ingenió para reprimir un grito agudo al advertir su presencia.

"Su puerta estaba abierta" se apresuró a excusarse el Uzumaki.

"Sí". Como no correspondía a su naturaleza ser monosilábica como su inquilino, Sakura se encogió de hombros y añadió: "Esta mañana he estado guardando algunos artículos, llevando abajo los que tenía aquí y viceversa". Se apartó un mechón de pelo que le caía sobre la frente e inquirió: "¿Algún problema, Uzumaki? ¿Gotea alguna cañería? ¿Hay ratones?"

"No que yo sepa".

"Bien".

Sakura cruzó la habitación y desapareció de su vista. Naruto decidió entrar. La encontró junto a una mesa de comedor suplementaria, sirviendo algo que olía a espléndido café en una delicada taza, del mismo juego que la cafetera de porcelana. Sakura posó la cafetera sobre la mesa y arqueó una ceja. Sus labios serios eran de un rosa tan vivo.

"¿Necesita algo?"

"No me vendría mal un poco de eso" contestó, señalando la cafetera.

"_Así que ahora quiere ser sociable"_, pensó Sakura, que en silencio se dirigió hacia una vitrina y sacó otra taza con su correspondiente platillo.

"¿Crema? ¿Azúcar?"

"No".

Como él no se decidía a avanzar en la habitación, le llevó el café. Percibió su agradable perfume a jabón. Sin embargo, su padre tenía razón con respecto a sus ojos. Eran duros e inescrutables.

"Gracias".

Vació de dos tragos el contenido de la delicada taza y se la devolvió. Recordó que su madre había tenido la misma porcelana, y que su estúpido padrastro rompió varias piezas al arrojárselas a la servidumbre.

"El viejo…, su padre" puntualizó de inmediato. "Me expresó su permiso para que yo instalara mi equipo en el apartamento. Pero ya que él no es el encargado, pensé que debía consultarlo contigo".

Sakura dejó la taza vacía sobre la mesa y tomó la suya.

"¿Equipo?" preguntó.

"Un aparato de gimnasia, algunas pesas".

Instintivamente, Sakura dirigió la mirada hacia sus brazos y su pecho.

"Bueno, no creo que haya ningún problema… a menos que haga mucho ruido cuando la tienda esté abierta".

"Tendré cuidado de no hacerlo".

Naruto volvió a mirar el cuadro para estudiarlo. "_Audaz"_, pensó, como su dueña, como el perfume penetrante que usa.

"Está al revés, ¿sabe?"

Una sonrisa espontánea iluminó el rostro de Sakura. En efecto, lo había dejado encima del sofá tal como se hallaba expuesto en la sala de subastas.

"Estoy de acuerdo. Voy a colgarlo de la otra manera".

Sakura se acercó al cuadro y le dio la vuelta.

"Así está bien" comentó él. "Sigue siendo feo, pero se halla en la posición correcta".

"La apreciación del arte es tan personal como el arte mismo".

"Si tu lo dices… Gracias por el café".

"No hay de qué. ¡Ah, Uzumaki…!"

Se detuvo y la miró por encima de los hombros. El débil destello de impaciencia en los ojos de Naruto la intrigó más que cualquier sonrisa amistosa.

"Si desea redecorar su nueva vivienda, baje a la tienda. Antigüedades Haruno, tiene algo para todos los gustos".

"No necesito nada. Gracias por el café de nuevo".

Sakura todavía sonreía cuando oyó que él cerraba la puerta.

"Eso no es cierto, Uzumaki" murmuró. "Todo el mundo necesita algo".

* * *

Enfriarse los pies en una oficina polvorienta y cantar villancicos de Navidad, no era lo que Kabuto Yakushi se había imaginado para pasar aquella mañana. Él quería respuestas, y las quería de inmediato.

En realidad, era Sasuke quien quería respuestas, y las quería para ayer. Kabuto se ajustó sus lentes y acomodo su corbata. Todavía no tenía respuestas, pero era cuestión de tiempo.

La llamada del día anterior desde Osaka había sido sencilla: «Encuentra la mercancía en el término de veinticuatro horas o atente a las consecuencias». Kabuto no tenía la menor intención de averiguar cuáles serían esas consecuencias.

Alzó la mirada hacia el enorme reloj de fondo blanco y vio que el minutero en aquel momento saltaba de las 9:04 a las 9:05. Le quedaban menos de quince minutos.

Tenía la palma de las manos empapadas de sudor.

A través del amplio panel de vidrio, en el que habían dibujado una Santa Claus y a sus diligentes enanos, distinguió una docena de empleados, atareados en poner sellos y acarrear bultos.

Kabuto hizo un gesto despectivo cuando el obeso supervisor de embarques, con su horrible peluquín, se acercó a la puerta.

"Señor Yakushi, lamento haberlo hecho esperar" se disculpó el jefe Hirobumi con una sonrisa de cansancio en su cebado rostro. "Como puede suponer, tenemos mucho trabajo estos días. Aunque no puedo quejarme. No, señor, no puedo quejarme. Él negocio va muy bien".

"He esperado quince minutos, señor Hirobumi" precisó Kabuto sin disimular su ira. "No tengo tanto tiempo para perder".

"¿Quién lo tiene en esta época del año?"

Con una inconmovible afabilidad, Hirobumi rodeó el escritorio con su cuerpo amorfo y fue hasta la máquina de café.

"Tome asiento, por favor. ¿Puedo servirle un poco de café? Le hace crecer a uno pelos en el pecho".

"No. Ha habido un error, señor Hirobumi. Un error que debe ser enmendado de inmediato".

"Bueno, veremos qué se puede hacer al respecto. ¿Podría darme los detalles?"

"La mercancía que despaché a nombre de Suigetsu Hozuki, en Osaka, no era la que llegó allí. ¿Es suficiente este detalle para usted?"

Hirobumi tiró de su grueso labio inferior y dijo: "Es un verdadero enigma. ¿Tiene la copia de, la factura de embarque?"

"Por supuesto".

Kabuto sacó del bolsillo interior de su chaqueta una hoja de papel doblada.

"A ver, echémosle un vistazo" dijo Hirobumi.

Sus dedos se movieron con torpeza cuando encendió el ordenador y pulsó algunas teclas.

"Veamos… Esto debía ser despachado el diecisiete de diciembre… ¡Sí, sí, aquí está! Salió a tiempo. Debería haber llegado ayer, a más tardar hoy".

Kabuto se mesó su ondulado cabello grisáceo y pensó que se encontraba rodeado de idiotas.

"El cargamento llegó, pero era incorrecto".

"¿Insinúa que la carga que aterrizó en Osaka iba dirigida a otro sitio?"

"No. Estoy diciendo que su contenido era incorrecto".

"Esto es muy extraño" comentó Hirobumi, mientras sorbía un poco de café.

"¿El paquete fue embalado aquí? ¡Oh, espere, espere! Ahora recuerdo…"

Interrumpió la inminente respuesta de Kabuto. "Nosotros suministramos el cajón de madera y el embalaje, y usted lo supervisó. Entonces, ¿cómo es posible que haya sido cambiada la mercancía?"

"¡Eso mismo me pregunto!" vociferó Kabuto, dando un puñetazo sobre el escritorio.

"Bueno, bueno… mantengamos la calma" dijo Hirobumi, que pulsó otras teclas y agregó: "Ese embarque salió de la sección tres. Veamos quién estaba en la cinta transportadora ese día. ¡Ah, aquí está! Parece haber sido la pequeña Sasame". Se volvió en el asiento para mirar con satisfacción a Kabuto. "Buena trabajadora, y una dama encantadora. Pasó algunos momentos difíciles en los últimos meses…"

"No estoy interesado en su vida privada, maldita sea. Quiero hablar con ella".

Hirobumi se inclinó hacia adelante y pulsó la tecla de un conmutador sobre su escritorio.

"Sasame Fūma, por favor, preséntese en la oficina del señor Hirobumi".

Soltó la tecla y se tocó el peluquín para asegurarse de que seguía en su sitio.

"¿Seguro que no quiere un café? ¿Quizá un buñuelo?" ofreció al levantar la tapa de una caja de cartón. "Hoy he recibido unos muy buenos, rellenos con jalea de frambuesa. También algunas rosquillas".

Kabuto exhaló un hondo suspiro y se volvió. Encogiéndose de hombros, Hirobumi se sirvió un buñuelo.

Kabuto cerró los puños cuando una mujer alta, de piel ligeramente morena, cruzó a toda prisa el almacén de embarque. Vestía un pantalón vaquero ajustado y un holgado suéter verde brillante, con un bolso colgado de la cadera. Llevaba el pelo de color naranja recogido en una coleta. Alrededor de su ojo izquierdo se veían las manchas amarillentas de unos golpes recientes.

Abrió la puerta y asomó la cabeza. El lugar se llenó de inmediato con el ruido de las cintas transportadoras y las voces nerviosas de los trabajadores.

"¿Me ha llamado, señor Hirobumi?"

"Sí, Sasame. Entra un momento, ¿le apetece un café?"

"Oh, sí, gracias".

Mientras cerraba la puerta, Sasame miró de reojo a Kabuto para tratar de adivinar de qué se trataba.

Pensó que iban a despedirla, porque la semana pasada había bajado su cupo después de que Keigo la golpeara. Sin duda aquel hombre era uno de los dueños y había venido a decírselo. Sacó un cigarrillo del bolso y lo encendió con manos temblorosas.

"Tenemos un pequeño problema, Sasame".

"¿Sí, señor?" balbució, notando un nudo en la garganta.

"Este es el señor Yakushi. Tenía un embarque para despachar la semana pasada. En su sección". Una oleada de temor hizo que a Sasame se le atragantara el humo.

"Despachamos muchos embarques la semana pasada, señor".

"Sí, pero cuando el embarque llegó, la mercancía no era la correcta" precisó Hirobumi con un suspiro.

Horrorizada, Sasame bajó la mirada.

"¿Lo envié a un lugar equivocado?"

"No, llegó al lugar correcto, pero lo que estaba equivocado era la carga. Como el jefe del señor Yakushi supervisó personalmente el embalaje, nos hallamos desconcertados. Creí que usted podría recordar algo".

Sintió un intenso ardor en las entrañas. La pesadilla que la había atormentado durante casi una semana se hacía realidad.

"Lo siento, señor Hirobumi" trató de excusarse. "Es difícil acordarse de cada embarque. Todo lo que recuerdo de la semana pasada es que trabajé doble turno y llegué todas las noches a mi casa para descansar".

"_Esta mintiendo"_, se dijo Kabuto. Lo adivinaba en sus ojos, en la postura de su cuerpo… Decidió esperar su oportunidad.

"Bueno, valió la pena intentarlo" comentó Hirobumi con un amplio ademán. "Si recuerda alguna otra cosa, hágamelo saber. ¿De acuerdo?"

"Sí señor, lo haré".

Apagó el cigarrillo en el cenicero de metal del escritorio de Hirobumi y se apresuró a volver a su puesto de trabajo.

"Seguiremos el rastro a este asunto, señor Yakushi. La compañía Premium se enorgullece de satisfacer a sus clientes. De nuestras manos a las suyas, con una sonrisa" concluyó citando el lema de la empresa.

"De acuerdo" aceptó Kabuto.

Ya no estaba interesado en Hirobumi, si bien habría sentido gran satisfacción de haber podido hundir los puños en la panza prominente de aquel hombre.

"Si desea seguir contando con el auspicio de nuestra empresa usted encontrará las respuestas" añadió a modo de despedida.

Kabuto circundó la sala de embarque y se dirigió a la sección de Sasame. Con ojos inquietos, ella lo vio avanzar. Cuando se detuvo a su lado, el corazón le palpitaba con fuerza contra las costillas.

"¿A qué hora descansa para almorzar?"

Sorprendida, estuvo a punto de volcar una caja de utensilios de cocina.

"A las once y media".

"La espero fuera, en la entrada principal".

"Yo como en la cafetería".

"Hoy no" indicó Kabuto con tono suave. "No, si quiere conservar este empleo. A las once y media". Sin decir más, se alejó de allí.

* * *

Tenía miedo de ignorarlo, pero también de complacerlo. A las once y media Sasame se echó por los hombros su chaqueta verde oliva y se encaminó hacia la salida de empleados. Solo esperaba que, al salir del edificio, hubiera recuperado el control de sí misma.

Le hubiera gustado saltarse el almuerzo. Todavía sentía en la boca los huevos revueltos que había comido esa mañana.

No admitas nada, se repetía mientras caminaba. Ellos no pueden probar que has cometido un error si no lo admites. Si perdía el empleo, tendría que acudir una vez más a la asistencia social. Aunque su orgullo pudiera soportarlo, no estaba segura de que sus hijos hicieran lo mismo.

Sasame vio a Kabuto, apoyado contra la capota de un Porsche rojo. El coche era deslumbrante, pero el hombre, alto, de piel clara, lentes de diseño redondo, bien parecido y envuelto en un abrigo de cachemir gris pálido, le hizo pensar en las estrellas de cine. Aterrada, dolorida e intimidada, caminó hacia él con la cabeza baja.

Kabuto no dijo nada, solo abrió la puerta del acompañante del conductor. Apretó los labios cuando captó el suspiro instintivo de ella al sentarse en el asiento de cuero. Kabuto se sentó al volante y giró la llave.

"Señor Yakushi, le aseguro que desearía poder ayudarle con respecto a ese embarque. Yo…"

"Usted va a ayudarme" la interrumpió tajante.

Puso la palanca de cambios en primera y el coche se alejó de Premium a toda velocidad. Ya había decidido cómo afrontar la situación y concedió dos minutos a Sasame para que se relajara. Cuando ella fue la primera en hablar, se esforzó por reprimir una sonrisa de satisfacción.

"¿Adónde vamos?" preguntó la mujer.

"A ninguna parte en particular".

A pesar de la emoción que le causaba viajar en un coche como aquel, se humedeció los labios resecos.

"Tengo que volver dentro de media hora".

En silencio, él siguió conduciendo a toda velocidad.

"¿De qué va todo esto?" inquirió ella al cabo de un rato.

"Bueno, se lo explicaré, señorita Sasame. Pensé que podríamos entendernos mejor lejos de la atmósfera del trabajo. Supongo que los acontecimientos se han precipitado para usted en las últimas semanas…"

"Supongo que sí" convino Sasame. "Los apuros de Navidad…"

"Y supongo que usted sabe bien qué ocurrió con mi embarque".

Sasame sintió un temblor en el estómago.

"Mire, señor, ya le dije que no sé qué pasó. Solo hago mi trabajo lo mejor que puedo". Kabuto giró en seco en una curva muy cerrada. Sasame abrió los ojos desorbitadamente.

"Los dos sabemos que no fue un invento mío. Podemos hacer esto difícil o fácil. Depende de ti".

"Yo… yo no sé de qué está hablando".

"¡Oh, sí!" Su voz tenía el mismo zumbido peligroso que el motor del Porsche. "Tú sabes de qué estoy hablando. ¿Qué pasó, Sasame? ¿Te gustó lo que había en el cajón y decidiste quedártelo? ¿Algo así como un lote anticipado de Navidad?"

La mujer se puso rígida y parte de su temor se convirtió en furia.

"¡No soy ninguna ladrona! Nunca en mi vida he robado, ni siquiera un lápiz. Ahora dé la vuelta, señor sabelotodo".

Eran esa clase de insolencias como le gustaba señalar a Keigo las responsables de sus magulladuras y huesos rotos. Al recordarlo, se apoyó contra la portezuela en actitud evasiva.

"Tal vez no hayas robado nada" aceptó Kabuto cuando ella se echó a temblar otra vez. "Sentiría mucho tener que levantar cargos en tu contra".

Sasame sintió un nudo en la garganta.

"¿Cargos? ¿Qué quiere decir con cargos?"

"La mercancía, que mi jefe considera valiosa, ha desaparecido. La policía se mostrará interesada en saber qué sucedió con ese embarque después de pasar por tus manos. Aunque seas inocente, dejará muchos interrogantes en tu expediente".

El pánico le golpeaba como un yunque en la base del cráneo.

"Ni siquiera sé qué había dentro de ese cajón. Lo único que hice fue despacharlo. Es todo lo que hice".

"Los dos sabemos que eso es mentira".

Kabuto entró en el aparcamiento de un supermercado. Veía sus ojos llenos de lágrimas, mientras que con dedos nerviosos no cesaba de retorcer la correa de su cartera. "_Ya casi la tengo_", pensó, y se volvió en su asiento para lanzarle una mirada fría, implacable.

"Deseas conservar tu empleo, ¿verdad, Sasame? No quieres ser despedida… y arrestada, ¿verdad?"

"Tengo hijos…" farfulló, incapaz de contener las primeras lágrimas. "Tengo hijos, señor Yakushi".

"Entonces es mejor que pienses en ellos, en lo que puede pasarles si su madre se mete en esta clase de problemas. Mi jefe es un hombre duro" añadió, mientras observaba las magulladuras de su cara. "Tú sabes algo de hombres duros, ¿no es así?"

Instintivamente ella se llevó una mano a la mejilla.

"Yo… yo me caí…"

"Claro, claro. Tropezaste con el puño de alguien, ¿correcto?"

Al no recibir respuesta, siguió presionándola, ahora con más calma.

"Si mi jefe no recupera lo que le pertenece, no se enfadará solo conmigo. A través de Premium, encontrará el camino para llegar hasta ti".

Presa de pánico, pensó que ellos lo averiguarían. Ellos siempre lo descubrían todo.

"No robé su mercancía. No lo hice. Yo solo…"

"¿Solo qué?"

Kabuto aguardó paciente a que terminara la frase y tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo para no agarrarla del cuello y obligarla a hablar por la fuerza.

"Llevo tres años en Premium" continuó, mientras buscaba un pañuelo en el bolso para secarse las lágrimas. "En un año podría ser supervisora de…"

Kabuto reprimió el impulso de golpearla y se esforzó por mantener la calma.

"Escúchame, sé lo mucho que cuesta subir esos peldaños. Tú ayúdame en esto y yo haré algo por ti. No veo ninguna razón para que lo que me digas salga de aquí. Por eso no quise hablar contigo en la oficina de ese gordo jefe tuyo".

Sasame buscó a tientas un cigarrillo. De inmediato, Kabuto abrió una rendija en la ventanilla.

"¿Usted no va a volver a la oficina del señor Hirobumi?"

"No, si juegas limpio conmigo. De lo contrario…"

Para intimidarla, deslizó los dedos por su cuello con un gesto significativo, mientras volvía la cara hacia ella.

"Lo siento" dijo Sasame. "Le aseguro que lamento mucho lo que pasó. Después pensé que hice lo correcto, pero no estaba segura. Tenía miedo. El mes pasado tuve que perder un par de días porque mi hijo menor cayó enfermo, y la semana pasada llegué tarde un día, cuando me caí y… y me sentía tan confusa que confundí las facturas." Volvió la cabeza hacia un lado para respirar. "Se me cayeron. Estaba mareada y se me cayeron al suelo. Creí que había vuelto a ponerlo todo en orden, pero no estaba segura. Pero ayer revisé un montón de entregas y estaban bien. Así que pensé que todo estaba aclarado y nadie tenía por qué saberlo".

"Mezcló las facturas" repitió él. "Una empleada idiota tiene un mareo, confunde los documentos y pone mi cabeza en la soga".

"Lo siento" sollozó.

Quizá no fuera a golpearla, pero se lo haría pagar. Sasame conocía a alguien que siempre se lo hacía pagar.

"De verdad, lo siento mucho" repitió.

"Lo sentirás mucho más si no averiguas dónde fue a parar ese embarque".

"Ayer revisé toda la documentación. Solo había otro cajón tan grande como ese y que salió aquella misma mañana. Anoté la dirección, señor Yakushi".

Todavía entre sollozos, buscó otra vez dentro del bolso. Sacó un pedazo de papel que él se apresuró a arrancarle de la mano.

"Hachirō Yamaoka, Casa de Subastas de Yamaoka, Kioto" leyó.

"Por favor, señor Yakushi, tengo hijos…" rogó, mientras se secaba los ojos.

"Sé que cometí un error, pero hasta ahora he realizado un buen trabajo en Premium. No puedo permitirme el lujo de que me despidan".

Él guardó el papel en el bolsillo y dijo: "Comprobaré esto. Después ya veremos".

Con el peso de la esperanza, Sasame bajó la cabeza e inquirió: "¿Entonces no se lo dirá al señor Hirobumi?"

"He dicho que ya veremos".

Kabuto arrancó el motor mientras planeaba los próximos pasos. Si las cosas salían mal, volvería por Sasame y no sería solo su cara lo que quedaría magullado.

* * *

En el mostrador principal del establecimiento Sakura puso el toque final de una enorme cinta roja sobre un paquete envuelto para regalo. Satisfecha con la venta, dio unos golpecitos en la caja envuelta con esplendor que contenía los saleros de cobalto.

"Ella se sentirá encantada, señor Yūki. Va a ser una sorpresa aún mayor, porque no los ha visto en la tienda".

"Bueno, le agradezco que me llamara, señorita Haruno. No entiendo qué ve mi esposa en estas cosas, pero no hay duda de que se muere por ellas".

"Va a ser su héroe" comentó Sakura, mientras él se ponía el paquete bajo el brazo. "Tendré mucho gusto en reservarle el otro juego para su aniversario, en febrero".

"Es muy amable de su parte. ¿Seguro que no quiere que le deje un depósito?"

"No es necesario. Feliz Navidad, señor Yūki".

"Igualmente para usted y su familia".

"_Ahí va un cliente que se marcha satisfecho_", pensó Sakura.

Había otra media docena de personas en el local, dos de ellas atendidas por Ayame, la ayudante de Sakura. La perspectiva de otro día fructífero antes de las vacaciones, levantó el ánimo de la dueña. Caminó por detrás del mostrador y luego recorrió el salón principal del establecimiento, consciente de que la estrategia consistía en mostrarse servicial pero nunca inoportuna.

"Por favor, háganme saber si tienen alguna pregunta".

"¿Señorita?"

Sakura se volvió, sonriente. Advirtió algo vagamente familiar en aquella delgada señora, de brillantes cabellos negros.

"Sí, señora. ¿Puedo ayudarla en algo?"

"Espero que sí" contestó la mujer, señalando con cierta curiosidad una de las mesas de exposición. "¿Estos son topes de puerta?"

"Sí, así es. Por supuesto, pueden ser utilizados para lo que usted guste, pero esa es su función original".

Instintivamente, Sakura miró de reojo cuando sonaron las campanillas de la entrada.

Apenas arqueó una ceja cuando vio entrar a Naruto y siguió hablando con su cliente.

"Algunos de ellos son de la época victoriana. El material más común era el hierro fundido" explicó, mostrando uno con forma de frutero. "Es probable que este haya sido usado en un comedor. Tenemos un ejemplar bastante bonito de madreperla".

En aquel momento se encontraba arriba, en su dormitorio, pero podría traerlo en un minuto.

La mujer examinó un caracol de bronce bruñido.

"Mi hija y su esposo acaban de mudarse a su primera casa de propiedad. Compré regalos de Navidad para los dos, pero también me gustaría regalarles algo para el hogar. Shizune, mi hija, suele comprar aquí".

"¿Colecciona algo en particular?"

"No, pero le gusta lo antiguo y lo raro".

"Igual que a mí. ¿Hay alguna razón para que usted pensara en un tope de puerta?"

"Sí, en realidad sí. Mi hija suele coser. Arregló una de las habitaciones con muy buen gusto, ¿sabe? Es una casa vieja que ellos han restaurado. La puerta de su cuarto de costura no se queda abierta y dado que hay un bebé en camino, sé que ella desearía tener la posibilidad de atender a cualquier ruido de fuera, y esta sería una manera graciosa de hacerlo" explicó, aunque con titubeos. "Hace unos meses le compré aquí a Shizune una taza de noche antigua, para su cumpleaños. Le gustó mucho".

Eso refrescó la memoria de Sakura, que comentó: "El Sunderland, con la rana pintada en el fondo interior".

Los ojos de la mujer se iluminaron.

"Cierto, sí. ¡Qué buena memoria tiene!"

"Estaba muy encariñada con esa pieza, señora…"

"Suzuki. Suzuki Katō".

"Sí, señora Suzuki, me alegro de que aquella pieza haya encontrado un buen hogar".

Sakura hizo una breve pausa, y se puso un dedo sobre los labios mientras pensaba. Luego comentó tras elegir la figura de bronce de un elefante: "Si le gustó eso, tal vez le gustaría algo de esta línea. Es Jumbo. ¿Del circo de las Maravillas?"

"Sí" confirmo la mujer mientras tendía la mano, y rio entre dientes cuando Sakura le entregó a Jumbo. "¡Vaya, cómo pesa!"

"Es uno de mis favoritos".

"Creo que es perfecto" añadió tras mirar con disimulo la etiqueta que colgaba de la pata delantera de Jumbo. "Sí, lo he decidido".

"¿Lo quiere envuelto para regalo?"

"Sí, gracias. Y…"

En ese momento vio al perro dormido que Sakura había comprado en la subasta el día anterior, y lo tomó en sus manos.

"¿Cree que quedará bien en la habitación del bebé?"

"Pienso que es encantador. Un simpático y agradable perro guardián".

"También me lo llevaré… Un regalo de bienvenida anticipada para mi nueva nieta, o nieto. ¿Acepta tarjeta de crédito?"

"Por supuesto. Será cuestión de un par de minutos. ¿Por qué no se sirve un café mientras espera?"

Antes de llevar al mostrador los dos topes de puerta, Sakura le indicó la mesa, siempre preparada con teteras, cafeteras y bandejas llenas de apetitosos bizcochos.

"¿Compras de Navidad, Uzumaki?" le preguntó al pasar a su lado.

"Necesito un… ¿cómo se llama? Algo para una anfitriona".

"Curiosee todo lo que quiera. Enseguida estaré contigo".

Naruto no estaba seguro de lo que buscaba. El apartamento atestado de objetos de su casera era apenas una pequeña muestra de la sorprendente colección exhibida en su Tienda de Antigüedades.

Había delicadas estatuillas que lo hacían sentirse grande y torpe, recordándole tiempos pasados en el salón de su madre. Sin embargo, aquí no había nada de formal o intocable. Frascos y botellas de tamaños y colores varios capturaban el resplandor de la luz del sol e invitaban a cogerlos. Se veían letreros que anunciaban de todo, desde píldoras para el estómago hasta betún para calzado; soldados de estaño dispuestos en línea de batalla junto a posters de la última guerra.

Pasó a través de una arcada y descubrió que la sala contigua también se hallaba atestada. Ositos de peluche y teteras; relojes de pared y sacacorchos. "_Pura chatarra"_ pensó. La gente podía ponerle un nombre fantasioso, como «tienda de curiosidades», pero todo lo que contenía no era más que pura chatarra.

Cogió con indiferencia una pequeña caja esmaltada con rosas pintadas. Sin duda sería del agrado de Temari Nara, pensó.

"Bueno, Uzumaki, debo reconocer que me sorprende" expresó Sakura, sonriendo desde la puerta y señalando la caja que sostenía en sus manos. "Tiene un gusto excelente. Es una hermosa pieza".

"Es posible que en ella se puedan guardar horquillas para el pelo o anillos. ¿Estoy en lo cierto?"

"Sí, pero en su tiempo fue utilizada para guardar parches. Los ricachones del siglo XVIII los usaban al principio para tapar cicatrices de viruela, después por pura moda. Esa en particular, es una Staffordshire de 1770". Alzó la mirada y añadió: "Vale veinticinco mil quinientos Ryo".

"¿Esto?" ironizó Naruto, al notar que ni siquiera le llenaba la palma de la mano.

"Bueno, es una legítima pieza Jorge III".

"Oh, sí, claro". Volvió a dejarla sobre la mesa con el mismo cuidado que si hubiera tenido en sus manos un artefacto explosivo. El hecho de que pudiera pagar por ella no la hacía menos intimidatoria. "No es exactamente lo que tenía en mente".

"No hay problema. Tenemos algo para la mente de cada uno. ¿Un regalo para una anfitriona? ¿Eso dijo?"

Asintió con un gruñido y echó una ojeada a la sala. Tenía miedo de tocar cualquier cosa. Una vez más se sentía de regreso a su infancia, con dolor, en el salón principal de la residencia Uzumaki-Namikaze. _"No toques, muchacho. Eres muy idiota. No sabes dar valor a nada"_.

Desterró el recuerdo de su padrastro junto con la correspondiente ilusión sensorial de las fragancias de sus lociones, pero sin dejar de fruncir el entrecejo.

"Tal vez debería llevar solo unas flores".

"Eso también es agradable, pero no duran". Sakura estaba gozando de aquella expresión de estricta incomodidad masculina. "También es aceptable una botella de vino. No muy original, pero aceptable. ¿Por qué no me habla un poco sobre su anfitriona?"

"¿Por qué?"

La sonrisa de Sakura se hizo más amplia ante la desconfianza expresada en su voz.

"Para que pueda tener una imagen de ella y ayudarlo a elegir correctamente. ¿Es atlética y atractiva, o más bien una hogareña tranquila que amasa su propio pan?

"_Quizá ella no trata de hacer que me sienta estúpido_", pensó Naruto, pero estaba consiguiéndolo.

"Verá, ella es la mujer de mi ex socio. Trabaja de enfermera de traumatología. Tiene un par de hijos y le gusta leer libros".

"¿Qué clase de libros?"

"No lo sé". _"¿Por qué diablos no fui directamente a una floristería?"_, se reprochó.

"Bien, ya sabemos algo más" comentó Sakura y, mientras se compadecía, le palmeó el brazo. "Yo diría que tenemos a una mujer ocupada y cuidadosa, compasiva y romántica a la vez. Un regalo para la anfitriona…" murmuró, al tiempo que se tocaba los labios con un dedo, "no debería ser demasiado personal. Algo para la casa…"

Ladeando ligeramente la cabeza, se volvió y fue hasta un rincón del local decorado como si fuera una despensa antigua.

"Creo que esto estaría muy bien" propuso Sakura.

Cogió de la estancia una vasija de madera, con patas y bordes de bronce. Naruto arrugó el entrecejo.

"¿Qué es eso…? ¿Es un recipiente para bizcochos?"

"Correcto" dijo Sakura. "Ha dado en el blanco. Es un recipiente de la época victoriana. De roble, de 1870. Un regalo práctico y decorativo. Y por cuatrocientos Ryo, no le costará más que una docena de rosas de tallo largo o una botella de buen vino francés".

"De acuerdo. Creo que a ella le gustará".

"¿Lo ve? No ha sido tan difícil. ¿Puedo ayudarlo en alguna otra cosa? ¿Quizá un regalo navideño de último momento?"

"No, eso es todo".

Ambos volvieron a la sala principal. El lugar olía a manzanas, pensó Naruto, complacido. Se escuchaba música de fondo. Reconoció un movimiento del Cascanueces y se sorprendió al sentirse súbitamente relajado.

"¿Dónde consigue todas estas cosas?"

"Bueno, aquí o allá… En subastas, mercados, salas particulares. En realidad se gana bien la vida con ello".

Satisfecha, sacó una caja plegada de detrás del mostrador y la desdobló.

"La gente colecciona, Uzumaki. A menudo ni siquiera se dan cuenta de ello". "¿De niño nunca guardó canicas, cómics o cromos?"

"Claro".

Había tenido que esconderlas, pero las guardaba.

Con manos rápidas y hábiles, Sakura forro la caja con papel de seda.

"¿Nunca intercambió sus cromos?" preguntó, y lo sorprendió observando el movimiento de sus manos. De pronto sus miradas se encontraron y Naruto sintió un súbito temblor en el estómago.

"Claro que lo hice" murmuró. "De la misma manera que usted jugaba con sus muñecas".

Apenas pudo contener una sonrisa. Por un instante, pareció que él creía haberle tendido una pequeña trampa.

"En realidad no fue así" negó. "Nunca me gustaron mucho. Yo prefería compañeros de juego imaginarios, porque uno puede convertirlos en el personaje que desea en cada momento".

Con más cuidado del necesario, fijó la pestaña de la caja con la etiqueta dorada de su tienda.

"Lo que conseguía con eso es lo que la mayoría de los chicos coleccionan e intercambian. Algunas personas nunca pierden la costumbre. ¿Se lo envuelvo para regalo?"

"Sí, por favor".

Naruto se volvió y echó a caminar junto al mostrador. No es que estuviera interesado en lo que allí se exhibía, pero quería darse un respiro. El impulso sexual que había sentido no era nuevo, pero por primera vez se debía a las manos bonitas de una mujer. Y a sus grandes ojos verdes, agregó para sí, y también su sonrisa. Ella siempre parecía reírse de alguna broma secreta. Era obvio que había permanecido soltero demasiado tiempo, si ahora se sentía atraído por una mujer que se reía de él. Para pasar el tiempo, cogió una especie de pelota de béisbol con un agujero en un extremo. En un costado se leían las palabras «rocío de la montaña». Con curiosidad, Naruto la giró en su mano. No creía que fuera un vaso extravagante para beber gaseosa.

Sakura se acercó y le entregó el paquete cuidadosamente envuelto.

"Interesante, ¿verdad?"

"Me preguntaba qué es".

"Una fosforera".

Puso las manos sobre las de él y le llevó el dedo pulgar hacia el borde áspero.

"Pone los fósforos arriba y los enciende al costado. «Rocío de la montaña» era un whisky del siglo pasado. ¿Te gusta?" preguntó al ver en su cara el esbozo de una sonrisa.

"Es algo diferente. Me gusta mucho lo diferente".

Por unos segundos, Sakura mantuvo las manos sobre las de Naruto.

"Quédeselo" ofreció. "Considérelo un regalo de bienvenida por su apartamento".

De pronto el encanto inexplicable que el objeto había ejercido sobre él disminuyó.

"No creo que…"

"No tiene ningún valor, me refiero en el sentido económico. Es un gesto de buena voluntad, Uzumaki. No sea terco".

"Bueno, si insiste…"

Ella rio y le dio un rápido apretón de manos.

"Espero que a su amiga le guste el regalo".

Entonces se alejó para atender a otro cliente, pero miró de reojo a Naruto cuando este salió del local.

_"Un hombre fuera de lo común"_, meditó. Por supuesto, lo inusual y fuera de lo común era su especialidad.

* * *

Kabuto conducía a toda velocidad por la carretera en dirección al aeropuerto, mientras sostenía el teléfono con una mano y conducía con la otra.

"Yakushi" se anunció, tras conectar el micrófono. "Póngame con el señor Uchiha".

Con los nervios crispados, comprobó la hora. Lo lograría, se dijo para infundirse confianza. Tenía que lograrlo.

"Kabuto". La voz de Sasuke resonó en el interior del vehículo. "Tiene buenas noticias, supongo".

"Seguí todo el rastro, señor" explicó Kabuto, esforzándose por dar un tono sereno y formal a su voz. "Averigüé qué pasó con exactitud. Un empleado idiota de Premium cambió los embarques. Envió el nuestro a Kioto. Lo solucionaré en un abrir y cerrar de ojos".

"Ya veo…"

Se hizo un silencio prolongado. Kabuto sintió que se le helaba la sangre.

"¿Cuál es su definición de «un abrir y cerrar de ojos»?"

"Señor Uchiha, en este preciso momento me dirijo al aeropuerto, donde conseguí una reserva de vuelo. Allí me espera un coche alquilado. Estaré en Kioto antes de las cinco, hora del Este. Tengo el nombre y la dirección adonde fue enviado por error el embarque" puntualizó y, con un tono de voz algo más débil, agregó: "Me hago cargo de todos los gastos".

"Muy considerado de su parte, ya que no quiero que, por su error, esto me cueste más de lo que ya me costó".

"No, señor. Tiene mi palabra de que este error será enmendado como corresponde".

"Muy bien. Esperaré a que se ponga en contacto conmigo cuando llegue a su destino. Por supuesto, quiero que elimine a ese imbécil".

"Por supuesto".

"Además, usted conoce lo importante que esta mercancía es para mí, ¿verdad? Usará todos los medios que sean necesarios para recuperarla. Cualquier medio…"

"Entendido, señor".

Cuando se cortó la comunicación, Kabuto esbozaba una sonrisa siniestra. Por la manera en que aquel asunto arruinaba sus vacaciones, se hallaba dispuesto a utilizar cualquier medio, fuera cual fuera.

* * *

**Espero que les guste. Actualizare pronto.**


	5. Capitulo 4

**Nota: La historia fue brevemente reescrita 16-06-2020**

* * *

**Capítulo 4**

"Esto sí que es un buen lío, ¿verdad?"

Mientras formulaba esa pregunta retórica, que a Kabuto no le gustó, Hachirō Yamaoka seguía su búsqueda caótica en el viejo archivo.

"Supongo que lo hemos inventariado aquí, pero nosotros mismos teníamos una subasta en marcha" continuó Yamaoka mientras, sin el menor cuidado, acababa de desorganizar el archivo. "También tuvimos un movimiento infernal. Muchas de nuestras existencias cambiaron de dueño. ¡Demonios!, ¿dónde pone las cosas esa mujer?" Yamaoka abrió otro cajón del archivo. "No sé cómo se supone que debo encontrar algo con mi asistente ausente toda una semana. Fue a visitar a su hija en su ciudad natal. Usted me encontró por casualidad. Cerramos hasta Año Nuevo". Kabuto miró su reloj. Las seis y cuarto de la tarde. Se le estaba acabando el tiempo. En cuanto a la paciencia, apenas le quedaba.

"Tal vez no me expresé con claridad, señor Yamaoka. La devolución de esa mercancía es de vital importancia para mi jefe".

"Oh, sí, usted fue muy claro. Después de todo, el hombre quiere lo que es suyo".

"A ver, aquí, esto parece prometedor" contestó, mientras desenterraba unas hojas de papel mecanografiadas con nitidez. "Mire, mi asistente hizo una lista de toda la mercancía que subastamos, con números de lote y precios de venta. Esa mujer es una joya".

"¿Puedo ver eso?"

"Seguro, seguro".

Después de entregarle los papeles, Yamaoka abrió el cajón inferior de su escritorio, sacó una botella de licor y un par de vasos polvorientos. Miró a Kabuto con una sonrisa recelosa.

"¿Me acompaña con un trago? Ya estamos fuera de horario de trabajo y ayuda a combatir el frío".

Kabuto miró la botella con repugnancia y repuso: "No".

"Bueno, yo sí me serviré un trago".

Kabuto sacó su propia lista y comparó. Estaba todo allí, advirtió al tiempo que se debatía entre el alivio y la desesperación. ¡Todo vendido! El perro de porcelana, la estatuilla, la pintura abstracta, el águila de bronce y el papagayo embalsamado. La enorme y horrible réplica en yeso de la estatua de la Libertad se había esfumado, así como el par de sirenas sujeta libros.

Kabuto tenía otra lista dentro del bolsillo. En ella figuraba la descripción de lo que fue ocultado, con sumo cuidado y a un alto precio, en cada una de las piezas de la mercancía. Un florero Gallé tasado en casi un millón de Ryo; un par de joyeros robados de una colección privada en Austria, valorados con facilidad en una cifra de siete dígitos; un broche antiguo de zafiros, que se decía había sido usado por María, reina de Escocia.

La lista seguía. A pesar del frío de la habitación, Kabuto sintió la piel empapada y viscosa. Ni una sola pieza había quedado en poder de Yamaoka. _"Vendido"_, pensó Kabuto, todo vendido.

"No quedó nada" señaló con un hilo de voz.

"Ya le he dicho que tuvimos muchas ventas".

Complacido por el recuerdo, Yamaoka se sirvió otra copa.

"Necesito esa mercancía".

"Lo sé, pero el embarque llegó apenas unos minutos antes de que empezáramos la subasta y no hubo tiempo para hacer un inventario. En mi opinión, su jefe y yo podríamos demandar a Premium y quitarle hasta los calzoncillos". Como la idea le resultó atractiva, Yamaoka sonrió y volvió a beber. Luego añadió: "Apuesto a que también le fijarían una suma considerable como indemnización".

"El señor Uchiha quiere lo que le pertenece, no un juicio".

"Él sabrá lo que le conviene" comentó mientras se encogía de hombros y apuraba su copa. "Mi asistente lleva una lista de direcciones de nuestros clientes. Es para informarles de cuándo vamos a celebrar una nueva subasta. Lo mejor que puedo aconsejarle es que recorra esa lista, y la compare con los nombres y las direcciones que ella anotó al lado de la mercancía que vendimos. Usted puede ponerse en contacto con ellos y explicarles lo ocurrido. Por supuesto, me devolverá mi mercancía. Pagué por ella, ¿de acuerdo?"

Kabuto pensó, contrariado, que le llevaría días rastrear y reunir la mercancía de Sasuke. En realidad, quizá tardaría semanas.

"Por supuesto" mintió.

Yamaoka sonrió, satisfecho. Él ya había vendido un lote entero. Después vendería otro… todo por el precio de uno.

"¿La lista de direcciones?"

"¡Ah, sí! Claro, claro…"

Entonado por el licor, Yamaoka revolvió en un cajón y sacó una caja de metal que contenía un fichero.

"Adelante, tómese su tiempo. No tengo prisa".

* * *

Veinte minutos más tarde, Kabuto dejó a Yamaoka, totalmente borracho. Todavía había una luz de esperanza. La estatuilla de porcelana se hallaba aquí en Kioto, en manos de un tal Kimura Nishikawa, comerciante de antigüedades. Kabuto se aferró a la posibilidad de que, al recuperar con rapidez la posesión de una pieza, aplacaría los ánimos de Sasuke y le haría ganar tiempo.

Mientras conducía por el tránsito fluido hacia el establecimiento de Nishikawa, Kabuto elaboró la estrategia a seguir. Entraría en el local y explicaría amistosamente el contratiempo, sin darle mucha importancia. Como Nishikawa solo había pagado cuatrocientos cincuenta Ryo por la estatuilla, Kabuto estaba dispuesto a comprársela, añadiendo una cantidad razonable para el comerciante.

Todo podría resolverse rápidamente y sin problemas. En cuanto recuperara la estatuilla, llamaría a Sasuke y le diría que lo tenía todo bajo control. Con un poco de suerte, Sasuke se contentaría con encargar a Suigetsu que se pusiera en contacto con el resto de los integrantes de la lista y Kabuto podría regresar a Fukuoka y celebrar la Navidad.

La probable escena mejoró el estado de ánimo de Kabuto, hasta el punto de que se encontraba exultante cuando estacionó el coche al borde de la acera, frente al comercio de Nishikawa. No fue hasta que salió del vehículo y caminó hacia el local, que desapareció de sus labios la sonrisa complacida.

CERRADO. El enorme letrero de cartón pegado a la puerta de vidrio parecía mirarlo a los ojos.

Kabuto llegó, hasta la puerta, agarró el picaporte y golpeó el vidrio. No podía estar cerrado. Con la respiración entrecortada, corrió hasta el amplio escaparate, apretó la cara contra el cristal y se hizo pantalla con las manos para mirar al interior.

No distinguió otra cosa que sombras y su propia miseria.

Sabía que Sasuke no aceptaría excusas. No toleraría algo tan vago como la simple mala suerte.

De pronto, mientras de sus labios brotaba un gruñido de desesperación, vio la figura de porcelana de un hombre y una mujer vestidos con trajes de baile, enlazados con delicadeza.

Kabuto apretó los puños de sus manos. No estaba dispuesto a permitir que una simple cerradura y una puerta de vidrio le detuvieran.

El primer paso sería aparcar el coche en otro sitio. A poca velocidad, Kabuto rodeó la manzana, con todos los instintos alerta por si veía cruzar algún coche de policía. Estacionó a dos calles de distancia. Sacó de la guantera lo que sin duda iba a necesitar. Una linterna, un destornillador y su revólver, guardándolo todo en los bolsillos de su abrigo.

Esta vez no se dirigió a la puerta principal del local, sino que avanzó por una calle lateral con paso firme, pero sin prisa, como si se tratara de un hombre que sabía adónde iba. Pero mientras caminaba, sus ojos se movían de un lado a otro, vigilantes, cautelosos.

Era una ciudad pequeña y, en una noche fría y ventosa, sus habitantes disfrutaban de la cena. Kabuto no se cruzó con nadie mientras se encaminaba a la entrada trasera del negocio de Nishikawa.

Tampoco advirtió la presencia de algún sistema de alarma. Mientras se movía con rapidez, usó el destornillador como ganzúa para forzar la puerta. El sonido de madera astillada lo hizo sonreír. En estos años de robo a gran escala, casi había olvidado el sencillo placer de entrar en un lugar tras forzar la cerradura. Se deslizó al interior y cerró la puerta detrás de él. Encendió la linterna e hizo pantalla con la mano sobre el rayo de luz, mientras la movía de un lado a otro. Como necesitaría cubrir sus huellas, Kabuto había decidido fingir que se trataba de un vulgar robo. Impaciente por el tiempo que tendría que perder, abrió y yació el contenido de todos los cajones. Sonrió al ver un sobre bancario de plástico. Parecía que su suerte cambiaba. Un recuento rápido de los billetes que había dentro, le permitió estimar que se había hecho con unos cinco mil ryo. Satisfecho, guardó el dinero en el bolsillo y usó la luz para orientarse hacia la sala principal del comercio.

Pensó que un poco de vandalismo era el último toque necesario. Al azar, hizo pedazos una lámpara de vidrio blanco y un florero Capo di Monte. A continuación, por puro placer, dio una patada a una mesa sobre la que se exhibía una colección de tacitas para café. Obedeciendo un súbito impulso, y porque habían pasado años desde que no sentía la emoción de robar, metió en los bolsillos algunos objetos pequeños.

Cuando finalmente divisó la estatuilla, sonrió y murmuró:

"Te tengo, preciosa".

De pronto se quedó perplejo cuando, desde una escalera situada a su derecha, un haz de luz iluminó el local. Mientras maldecía en voz baja, Kabuto se escondió entre un armario de palo de rosa y una lámpara de pie, de bronce.

Un hombre mayor bajaba lentamente por la escalera, ataviado con una bata de franela gris y portando un palo de golf en la mano.

"He avisado a la policía. Están en camino, así que es mejor que no se mueva".

Por su voz, Kabuto advirtió que era un hombre mayor. También adivinó el temor que sentía. Por un instante se sintió desconcertado al percibir un intenso olor a polio asado. _"El viejo tenía un apartamento en el piso superior"_, pensó Kabuto, y se maldijo por haber penetrado en el negocio como un aficionado.

Pero no había tiempo para lamentos. Tras ajustarse la estatuilla debajo del brazo como si fuera una pelota de fútbol americano, se lanzó contra Nishikawa, como tantas veces se había echado a correr por la Avenida con las carteras Gucci de las viejas matronas, escondidas bajo el abrigo.

El viejo gruñó ante el impacto y se balanceo sobre los escalones, mientras hacía ondear su bata, mostrando unas piernas blanquísimas, tan flacas y enjutas como lápices. Resolló con dificultad y, mientras trataba de conservar el equilibrio, Nishikawa agitó con torpeza el palo de golf. Instintivamente Kabuto se aferró al palo de golf cuando pasó silbando junto a su oído. El tirón hizo que Nishikawa cayera hacia adelante. Se golpeó la cabeza contra una pala de carbón de hierro fundido, emitiendo un crujido ominoso.

"¡Oh, Mierda!" exclamó Kabuto.

Contrariado, apartó a Nishikawa con el pie. A través del haz de luz procedente del piso superior, distinguió el chorro de sangre y los ojos fijos, muy abiertos. La furia le hizo propinar dos puntapiés al cuerpo inerte antes de retirarse.

Salió por la puerta trasera y, mientras se alejaba, oyó el sonido de las sirenas.

* * *

Sasuke estaba cambiando de canal en varios de sus televisores cuando recibió la llamada.

"El señor Yakushi en la línea dos, señor Uchiha".

"Pásamelo" ordenó, y conectó el interfono. "¿Tiene noticias para mí?"

"Sí. Sí, señor. Tengo en mi poder la estatuilla de porcelana, así como una lista para localizar el resto de la mercancía". Kabuto hablaba desde su teléfono, sin sobrepasar el límite de velocidad de noventa kilómetros mientras se dirigía al aeropuerto.

"Explica" le instó Sasuke.

Kabuto empezó con Yamaoka, e hizo una pausa entre cada frase para estar seguro de que Sasuke quería que continuara.

"Tendré mucho gusto en enviarle la lista por fax en cuanto llegue al aeropuerto, señor".

"Sí, hágalo. Por cierto, pareces un poco… inquieto, Kabuto".

"Bueno, en realidad…, señor, surgió un pequeño problema para recuperar la estatuilla. La había comprado un viejo coleccionista de Kioto. Cuando llegué, su negocio estaba cerrado y como sabía que usted quería resultados rápidos, tuve que forzar algunas cerraduras para recuperarla. El comerciante se hallaba arriba. Hubo un desafortunado accidente, señor Uchiha… El hombre está muerto".

"Hn, ya veo…" comentó Sasuke, mientras se examinaba las uñas. "Supongo que se ocupó del señor Yamaoka…"

"¿Ocuparme?"

"Él puede vincularle con el… accidente. ¿Correcto? Un vínculo con usted, es un vínculo conmigo. Sugiero que lo rompa lo antes posible ese vínculo, y que lo haga de manera definitiva".

"Bueno, estoy… de camino al aeropuerto".

"Entonces tendrá que dar la vuelta y regresar, ¿no es así? No se preocupe por el fax. Cuando haya terminado de borrar las huellas en Kioto, le espero aquí. Con la estatuilla. Juntos discutiremos los pasos siguientes".

"¿Quiere que vaya a Osaka? señor Uchiha…"

"Al mediodía, Kabuto. Mañana cerraremos temprano. Ya sabe; las fiestas… Cuando tenga los datos de su vuelo, llame a Suigetsu. Lo recogerán en el aeropuerto".

"Sí, señor".

Kabuto colgó el auricular y tomó la salida de la autopista. Rogaba a Dios que Yamaoka estuviera todavía en su oficina, y lo bastante borracho para meterle una bala en la cabeza sin muchos aspavientos.

Si no conseguía arreglar pronto todo este lío, nunca llegaría a casa para la cena de Navidad.

* * *

"En serio, Ayato, no hay ninguna necesidad de que me acompañes arriba". Con el instinto de autodefensa que solo puede entender una mujer que se ha aburrido más allá de todos los límites, Sakura bloqueó la escalera con su cuerpo. _"Solo déjame entrar, refugiarme detrás de una puerta cerrada"_, pensó. Después, en privado, se reprocharía su actitud.

Ayato Goetsu, un contable de la administración para quien los paquetes de dinero en las ventanillas de impuestos eran la máxima intriga, soltó una de sus sinceras carcajadas y le pellizcó la mejilla.

"Vamos, Sakura, mamá me enseñó que siempre debo acompañar a una dama hasta su puerta".

"Bueno, mamá no está aquí" le hizo notar Sakura, con un pie en el primer peldaño. "Además es tarde".

"¿Tarde? Ni siquiera son las once. No irás a despedirme sin invitarme una taza de café…" se lamentó mostrando aquellos dientes blancos por los que sin duda su sobreprotectora madre había pagado fortunas para mantener rectos. "Tú sabes que haces el mejor café de Tokio".

"Es un don…"

Buscaba una manera cortés de librarse de él cuando de pronto alguien abrió y volvió a cerrar la puerta de entrada.

Naruto avanzaba por el pasillo, las manos hundidas en los bolsillos de su cazadora de cuero estilo aviador. Algo abierta en el cuello, vio que debajo llevaba una camiseta, así como sus vaqueros gastados. El cabello despeinado por el viento y su cara encajaba a la perfección con la dura expresión de sus ojos.

Sakura tuvo que preguntarse por qué, en ese momento, prefería el aspecto intimidatorio de Naruto al bien vestido, presumido contador que se encontraba a su lado. El error, casi con toda seguridad, estaba en ella, pensó.

"Uzumaki…"

Naruto echó un vistazo al acompañante de Sakura mientras introducía la llave en la cerradura de su puerta.

"Haruno…"

Con esa única palabra como saludo y despedida, se metió en su apartamento y cerró tras él.

"¿Tu nuevo inquilino?"

Las cejas oscuras y acicaladas de Ayato se arquearon sobre su frente ancha, que su madre aseguraba era un signo de inteligencia.

"Sí".

Sakura respiró hondo, percibiendo el olor de la costosa colonia para hombres de Ayato y el aroma fuerte y varonil de Naruto que flotaba en el aire. Como ya no tenía más pretextos, abrió la puerta y dejó entrar a Ayato.

Frunciendo el entrecejo, Ayato se quitó su gabardina y la dejó, doblándola cuidadosamente, sobre el respaldo de una silla.

"Parece muy… pequeño. ¿Vive sola?"

"Sí" respondió Sakura.

Hastiada de tanta pulcritud, mientras se dirigía a la cocina Sakura arrojó su bolsa con displicencia sobre el sofá modelo 1925.

"Sakura, sé que es muy importante mantener alquilado un apartamento. Pero ¿no crees que habría sido más prudente y con certeza más seguro alquilárselo a otra mujer?"

"¿Una mujer?" murmuró malhumorada.

Después guardó silencio al llenar de café su vieja moledora manual. Mientras molía el café, miró por encima del hombro a Ayato, inmóvil detrás de ella, con los labios apretados en una mueca de desaprobación.

"No" repuso al fin. "¿Tendría que haberlo hecho?"

"Por supuesto. Quiero decir que… los dos viven aquí… solos".

"¡No, yo vivo aquí y él vive allí!"

Molesta porque le notaba su aliento en la nuca mientras ella molía el café, se volvió hacia él y propuso:

"¿Por qué no pones un poco de música?"

A Ayato se le iluminó el rostro.

"¿Música? Por supuesto".

Momentos después sonó la serena melodía de las cuerdas de una vieja grabación de Jazz. _"En fin…"_, pensó, mientras se encogía de hombros. Si no era capaz de manejar a un contable que vestía trajes y usaba colonia, merecía pagar aquel precio.

"El café estará listo dentro de unos minutos" anunció al volver al salón.

Ayato estaba de pie en el centro con los brazos en jarras, examinando su nuevo cuadro.

"¿No es interesante?" le preguntó.

Ayato inclinó la cabeza hacia la derecha, después hacia la izquierda.

"Audaz, no hay duda".

Luego se volvió hacia ella y se tomó unos segundos para admirar su figura, enmarcada en un vestido negro y corto, cubierto de aretes brillantes.

"Se ajusta a tu estilo" comentó.

"Hace solo un par de días que lo compré en una subasta en Kioto".

Sakura se sentó sobre el brazo de un sillón y cruzó con un gesto mecánico las piernas, sin pensar ni por un momento que el movimiento le levantaba la falda casi hasta los muslos.

En cambio Ayato, sí se dio cuenta.

"Pensé que me gustaría tenerlo un tiempo conmigo antes de exponerlo en la tienda" añadió ella, sonriendo, y captó la expresión lujuriosa de sus ojos y se incorporó de un salto. "Voy a ver si está listo el café".

Ayato le tomo una mano y la hizo volverse hacia él, con un movimiento que sin duda consideraba elegante, pero que Sakura hubiera deseado evitar.

"Deberíamos aprovechar la música" propuso él, mientras empezaba a bailar sobre la alfombra. Su madre había pagado mucho dinero por las lecciones de baile y no quería desperdiciar la ocasión.

Sakura trató de relajarse. Pensó que Ayato bailaba bien, mientras se adaptaba a sus pasos. Sonrió y cerró los ojos. Se dejó llevar por la música y el movimiento, para reír con disimulo cuando él la inclinó hacia atrás.

"_Después de todo no era tan mal tipo"_, pensó. Bien parecido, elegante, cuidaba de su madre y tenía una posición sólida. El hecho de que la hubiera aburrido mortalmente en sus dos citas no significaba…

De repente, la apretó con fuerza contra él y rompió el encanto. Podía entender esa reacción y también pasarla por alto. Pero cuando apoyó una mano en el pecho de Ayato, reconoció el inconfundible contorno de un cepillo de dientes que había guardado en el bolsillo interior de su chaqueta.

Sabía que Ayato era muy meticuloso, pero dudaba de que lo llevara siempre consigo para cepillarse los dientes después de cada comida.

Antes de que pudiera hacer algún comentario, las manos de Ayato, rápidas como un rayo, se metieron por debajo del borde de su vestido para tocarle las nalgas cubiertas de seda.

"¡Ey!" exclamó furiosa, y se echó hacia atrás.

Pero de inmediato volvió a atraerla hacia él y empezó a besarle el cuello y los hombros con lascividad.

"Oh, Sakura, Sakura, te deseo…"

Asqueada, ella se retorcía para librarse del abrazo, pero una de las manos de Ayato luchaba por bajarle el cierre del vestido.

"Sé lo que quieres, Ayato, pero no lo conseguirás. Ahora compórtate".

"Eres tan hermosa… tan irresistible".

Él la había acorralado contra el respaldo de una silla. Sakura sintió que perdía el equilibrio y blasfemó entre dientes.

"¡Basta, o lo lamentarás!"

Ayato seguía farfullando palabras de amor cuando cayó al suelo con ella. No fue la humillación de quedar atrapada bajo el peso de un contable demente lo que le molestó más, sino el hecho de que al caer sobre la mesilla de café rompieran en mil pedazos varias de sus preciadas piezas. Además, ¡cuando decía basta, era basta!

Sin pensarlo más, le propinó un rodillazo entre las piernas y mientras Ayato rugía de dolor, le dio un puñetazo en el ojo.

"¡Fuera!" gritó, empujándolo.

Ayato rodó por el suelo y se retorció como un gusano. Sakura se alejó de él arrastrándose y se puso de pie. Luego le amenazó:

"Si no te levantas ahora mismo, volveré a golpearte. ¡Hablo en serio!"

Asustado, Ayato trató de incorporarse, apoyándose en las manos y las rodillas.

"Estás loca" balbuceó. Con dificultad, sacó del bolsillo un pañuelo blanco y se lo pasó por la cara para ver si sangraba.

Sakura cogió la gabardina de Ayato y se la ofreció con los brazos tendidos.

"Tienes toda la razón. Estarás mejor sin mí. Ahora vete a casa, Ayato. Ponte un poco de hielo en ese ojo".

"Mi ojo…" recordó, y al tocarlo dio un respingo. "¿Qué voy a decirle a mamá?"

Sakura estaba a punto de perder la paciencia, así que lo ayudó a levantarse.

"Dile que chocaste con una puerta" le recomendó. "Ahora vete".

Mientras luchaba por su dignidad, le arrebató la gabardina de las manos.

"Te he invitado a cenar dos veces, Sakura".

"Considérelo una mala inversión. Estoy segura de que encontrarás la manera de deducirlo de tus impuestos".

Sakura abrió la puerta de un tirón, justo en el momento en que Naruto abría la suya.

"¡Fuera! Si alguna vez vuelves a intentar algo como esto, te golpeare en donde más te duele".

"¡Maldita loca!" exclamó Ayato al dirigirse a la puerta. "¡Has perdido el juicio!"

"Vuelve y te mostraré lo que es estar loca".

Se sacó uno de sus zapatos de tacón y lo lanzó con fuerza.

"¡Además estás despedido!"

El zapato impactó contra la pared del pasillo. Sakura se quedó inmóvil, un pie calzado y el otro descalzo, mientras contenía la respiración. El sonido discreto de Naruto al aclararse la garganta hizo que se volviera. Él la miraba con una sonrisa. Era la primera vez que lo veía sonreír, pero no se encontraba con humor para sentirse complacida por el aparente cambio de aquel rostro habitualmente serio.

"¿Se divierte, Uzumaki?"

Tras pensarlo un instante, llegó a la conclusión de que hacía mucho tiempo que no presenciaba una escena tan ridícula. Luego se apoyó en el marco de la puerta y, sin dejar de sonreír, ironizó: "Sí. ¿Fue una cita interesante, Haruno?"

"Fue interesante". Cojeó unos pasos por el corredor para recuperar su zapato. Lo tomo y volvió sobre sus pasos. "¿Todavía está ahí?"

"Eso parece".

Sakura exhaló un hondo suspiro y se sacudió el pelo revuelto.

"¿Quiere una copa?"

"Claro".

Apenas traspasó el umbral de la puerta de su apartamento, Sakura se quitó el otro zapato y tiró los dos a un lado.

"¿Brandy?"

"Perfecto".

Naruto observó la porcelana rota en el suelo. Aquel debió de ser el ruido que escuchó. Entre el ruido y los gritos, había tenido un momento de duda mientras decidía si debía intervenir o no. Aun en los días en que llevaba su insignia de policía, le preocupaba más intervenir en disputas domésticas que ahorcar a un delincuente profesional.

Miró a Sakura mientras ella servía brandy en las copas redondas. Todavía tenía la cara enojada y los ojos entrecerrados. Debía sentirse agradecido de que no hubiera sido necesario intervenir.

"Y, ¿quién era ese imbécil?"

"Mi ex contador" explicó Sakura, tendiéndole una copa. "Se pasa la noche aburriéndome con su charla sobre planes de inversión y ganancias de capital a largo plazo, y después cree que puede venir aquí y desnudarme".

Naruto recorrió con la mirada el elegante vestido negro de Sakura.

"Bonito vestido" murmuró. "No entiendo por qué ese idiota pierde el tiempo en hablar de ganancias de capital".

Sakura inclinó la cabeza y bebió otro sorbo.

"Espera un momento. ¿Eso fue un cumplido?"

Naruto se encogió de hombros.

"Supongo que encontré la peor forma de expresarlo".

"Debí haberle roto la nariz". Enojada, caminó unos pasos y se agachó para recoger fragmentos de porcelana. Volvió a notar que le palpitaban las sienes cuando levantó una taza rota. "¡Mire esto! Derby legítima. De 1815. Y este cenicero era un Manhattan".

Naruto se agachó al lado de ella le pregunto:

"¿Muy caros?"

"No se trata de eso. Este era un plato de postre, legítima porcelana Hazel… tapa de amatista de Marruecos".

"Ahora es basura. Déjalos donde están o te cortaras. Traiga una escoba o algo parecido".

Mientras rezongaba, se puso de pie y se dirigió a la cocina.

"¡Hasta traía un cepillo de dientes en el bolsillo!" gritó desde allí. Volvió al salón, agitando una escobilla y una pala como si fueran un escudo y una lanza. "¡Un maldito cepillo de dientes! Apuesto a que ese bastardo fue niño explorador".

"Es probable que trajera también una muda de ropa interior en el bolsillo de su gabardina" añadió Naruto, quitándole la escoba de la mano.

"No me sorprendería" convino Sakura, y regresó a la cocina en busca del cubo de basura. Cuando volvió, Naruto tiró los pedazos de porcelana en el cubo y Sakura agregó: "También un par de preservativos".

"Cualquier niño explorador que se respete los llevaría en su mochila".

Resignada, volvió a sentarse en el brazo del sillón. El drama parecía haber terminado.

"¿Usted lo era?"

"¿Qué cosa?"

"Un niño explorador".

Naruto recogió los últimos pedazos y le dirigió una larga mirada.

"No. Era un delincuente. Será mejor que tenga cuidado con sus pies. Pude haber dejado algunos fragmentos de cristal".

"Gracias" murmuró. Demasiado tensa para quedarse sentada, Sakura se levantó para volver a llenar las copas. "¿Ahora a qué se dedica?"

Naruto sacó un paquete de cigarrillos y encendió uno.

"Usted debería saberlo. Llené un formulario de admisión".

"No tuve oportunidad de leerlo. ¿Puede darme uno de esos?" preguntó señalando los cigarrillos. "Me gusta fumar en momentos de estrés o de gran aburrimiento".

Naruto le pasó el cigarrillo que acababa de encender y cogió otro para él.

"¿Se siente mejor?"

"Creo que sí". Sakura dio una honda calada y exhaló el humo de inmediato. No le gustaba el sabor, solo el efecto.

"No ha contestado a mi pregunta".

"¿Qué pregunta?"

"¿A qué se dedica ahora?"

Naruto sonrió, pero no había nada de alegre en ese gesto.

"A nada. Soy un rico independiente".

"Claro, supongo que ser un delincuente da buenas ganancias" comentó dando otra calada al cigarrillo. El humo y el brandy empezaban a provocarle un agradable mareo. "¿Entonces qué hace con su alma durante el día?"

"No mucho".

"Puedo mantenerlo ocupado".

"¿De qué manera?" preguntó Naruto, intrigado.

"Trabajo honesto, Uzumaki. Es decir, siempre que sea bueno con sus manos".

"Me han dicho que soy bastante bueno". Naruto puso los dedos en su espalda, sobre el cierre que Ayato había bajado casi hasta la cintura. Después de vacilar un instante, lo subió hasta el cuello. Sakura parpadeó, estremeciéndose.

"Gracias" susurró. "Me refería a que necesito algunos estantes más en el almacén. Ya sabe, en un lugar como este siempre hay algo que hacer".

"La barandilla de la escalera es un desastre".

Sakura hizo una mueca de disgusto, como si aquel comentario fuera algo personal. Para ella, sin duda, estaba muy cerca de serlo.

"¿Usted podría arreglarlo?"

"Tal vez".

"Podemos descontarlo del alquiler, o puedo pagarle por horas de trabajo".

"Lo pensaré".

Pero en ese momento Naruto estaba pensando en otra cosa… En lo mucho que le gustaría tocarla, aunque solo fuera el roce de su dedo pulgar a lo largo de la curva de su garganta. No sabía por qué, pero deseaba hacerlo, quizá para comprobar que el pulso en la base de ese cuello largo y delgado palpitaba más rápido como respuesta. Disgustado consigo mismo, Naruto dejó la copa vacía y levantó el cubo de basura.

"Lo llevaré a la cocina".

"Gracias".

Sakura pensó que había algo misterioso en la mirada de aquel hombre que le resultaba atrayente. _"Qué estupidez"_, se dijo. Había sido un día demasiado largo y extenuante, eso era todo. Se dirigió a la cocina y comentó:

"De verdad, muchas gracias. Si no hubieras llegado, me habría pasado una hora destrozando cosas".

"Estuvo muy bien. Me encantó ver cómo lo echó".

"¿Por qué?" preguntó con una sonrisa.

"No me gustaba su traje" respondió, deteniéndose en el umbral de la puerta para mirarla. "Me disgustan las rayas finas, ¿sabe?"

"Lo tendré en cuenta".

Sin dejar de sonreír, Sakura alzó los ojos. Naruto siguió su mirada y observó el ramito de muérdago que pendía sobre su cabeza.

"Es bonito" comentó, y puesto que había decidido dejar de correr riesgos, empezó a apartarse.

Sorprendida por la situación y por la reacción de Naruto, Sakura lo tomó del brazo.

"Es de mala suerte" explicó, y poniéndose de puntillas, le besó con suavidad en los labios. Luego añadió: "No me gusta provocar a la mala suerte".

Naruto reaccionó de manera instintiva, como lo habría hecho de haber tenido un revólver o un cuchillo pegado a la espalda. El pensamiento seguía a la acción. Le alzó la barbilla para que no se moviera.

"Estas provocando algo más que mala suerte, Sakura".

Entonces acercó su boca a la de ella. Fue un beso con sabor a humo y brandy, de una violencia subyacente que hizo que el corazón de Sakura latiera con fuerza.

"_¡Oh, Kami!"_, fue todo lo que ella pudo pensar. O quizá lo musitó cuando entreabrió los labios debajo de los de Naruto.

Fueron solo unos segundos, pero cuando él la soltó, se tambaleó sobre los talones con los ojos muy abiertos.

La miró por unos instantes, mientras se maldecía y luchaba contra el impulso perverso de comportarse exactamente igual que aquel contador idiota.

"Yo no intentaría echarme a patadas" susurró. "Cierre su puerta con llave, señorita Haruno".

Luego salió, cruzó el pasillo y entró en su apartamento.

* * *

**Gracias por leer. Comenten. Actualizare pronto.**


	6. Capitulo 5

**Nota: La historia fue brevemente reescrita 16-06-2020**

* * *

**Capítulo 5**

"¿Por qué estás tan enojada?" preguntó Ino.

Había entrado sin avisar en el almacén para anunciar una venta de cinco mil ryo, por tercera vez en esta mañana, recibió un breve gruñido por saludo.

"No lo estoy" replicó Sakura, "estoy ocupada".

En ese momento estaba embalando un juego de mesa para cuatro personas, modelo madreselva.

"Habría que matar a la gente que quiere hacer todas las compras los dos últimos días antes de Navidad. ¿Te das cuenta de que, tengo que enviar a Ayame esta misma tarde al otro extremo de la ciudad para que haga la entrega?"

"Podrías haberle dicho al cliente que viniera a recogerla".

"Podría haber perdido la venta" replicó Sakura. "He tenido estos malditos platos durante tres años. Soy afortunada al habérmelos quitado de encima".

"Ahora sé que algo anda mal" insistió Ino, cruzándose de brazos. "Vamos Sakura, dímelo".

"No hay ningún problema".

Excepto que no había podido dormir. No obstante, no estaba dispuesta a admitir que un simple beso la había convertido en un manojo de nervios.

"Es sencillo, tengo demasiadas cosas que hacer y poco tiempo para efectuarlas".

"Pero a ti te gusta eso" señaló Ino.

"He cambiado" replicó mientras envolvía en papel de diario la última taza.

"¿Dónde está esa maldita cinta de embalar?"

Se volvió y tropezó con el escritorio cuando vio a Naruto al pie de la escalera.

"Lo siento" se disculpó él, aunque no parecía sincero. "Bajé para ver si todavía quiere que arregle esa barandilla".

"¿Qué? Ah, sí… bien que aceptó". Solo había una sola cosa que odiaba más que ruborizarse: equivocarse. "¿Necesita madera o algo parecido?"

"Algo parecido".

Naruto dirigió la mirada hacia el otro rincón cuando oyó que Ino se aclaraba la garganta.

"Ah, Ino" dijo Sakura, "te presento a Naruto Uzumaki, el nuevo inquilino".

"Naruto, ella es mi amiga, Ino".

"Hola encantada de conocerte" saludó Ino, tendiéndole la mano. "Espero que se haya instalado bien".

"No hay mucho que instalar. ¿Quiere que arregle eso o no?"

"Sí, supongo que sí. Si no estás muy ocupado…"

Sakura encontró por fin la cinta de embalar y se dedicó a cerrar la caja de cartón.

Cuando se le ocurrió la idea, decidió ponerla en práctica.

"En realidad, podría ayudarme en otra cosa. Usted tiene coche, ¿verdad?, ¿un Dodge Charger del 68?"

"¿Y, bien?"

"Tengo que hacer una entrega… en realidad tres. Lo cierto es que no puedo prescindir de mi ayudante".

Naruto metió los pulgares en los bolsillos delanteros de su chaqueta e inquirió: "¿Quieres que haga las entregas?"

"Si no es mucho pedir. Cuenta los kilómetros y lo que se gasta en gasolina" afirmó, y esbozó una amplia sonrisa. "Quizá reciba un par de propinas".

Pudo decirle que se fuera al diablo. No estaba seguro de por qué no lo hizo.

Simplemente comentó, mirando con cierta aversión la caja que ella cerraba: "Cómo puedo resistirme, ¿Adónde debo llevarla?"

"Está todo escrito aquí. Esas son las otras dos" señaló hacia un rincón del almacén. "Puede cargarlas por la puerta lateral de su coche".

Sin añadir una palabra, Naruto levantó la primera caja y salió por la puerta.

"¿Ese es el nuevo inquilino?" preguntó Ino con un susurro. Mientras dejaba volar la imaginación, corrió hasta la puerta para espiar a través de ella. "¿Quién es?", ¿A qué se dedica?"

"Acabo de decirte que se llama Naruto Uzumaki".

"Sabes a lo qué me refiero".

Observó a Naruto cargar la caja en el asiento trasero de su auto. Luego regresó presurosamente.

"Ahí viene otra vez" susurró Ino.

"Eso espero" ironizó Sakura con la mayor frialdad. "Solo se llevó una de las cajas".

Levantó ella misma la segunda caja y se la entregó a Naruto cuando este llegó a la puerta.

"Esta contiene objetos muy frágiles" le indicó. Él asintió y volvió a salir.

"¿Viste qué hombros tiene?" balbuceó Ino. "Sai no tiene unos hombros como esos ni en mi más remota imaginación".

"¡Ino!. Sai es un hombre maravilloso".

"Lo sé. Estoy loca por él, pero no tiene esos hombros. Quiero decir que claro que los tiene, pero son un montón de huesos y… ¡Oh Kami!"

Se llevó la mano al corazón y sonrió al ver cómo se ajustaban los pantalones de Naruto en el momento en que se inclinaba sobre el baúl de su coche.

"Bueno, es reconfortante comprobar que las células de la atracción todavía funcionan. ¿Y bien, a qué se dedica?"

"¿Con respecto a qué?"

"Con respecto a… las facturas" se apresuró a responder. "No olvides darle las facturas, Sakura".

Sin embargo, la propia Ino se las entregó cuando Naruto volvió a entrar para llevarse la última caja.

Naruto observó a Ino, intrigado por el destello que vio en sus ojos.

"Gracias" dijo. "Bien, ¿quiere que vaya por esa madera, o no?"

"¿Madera? ¡Ah, sí, la barandilla!" exclamó Sakura. "Sí, claro. Si no estoy aquí, páseme la factura por debajo de mi puerta".

Naruto no pudo evitarlo, aunque sabía que no debía haberlo hecho.

"¿Otra cita tormentosa?" preguntó sonriendo.

Sakura sonrió con dulzura y abrió la puerta de un tirón. Luego dijo:"Váyase al diablo, Uzumaki".

"Siempre me lo dicen" admitió él entre dientes, antes de salir a la calle con paso lento. "Siempre me lo dicen".

"Cuéntamelo" exigió Ino: "¡Cuéntamelo todo! No omitas ningún detalle, por pequeño e insignificante que sea".

"No hay nada que contar. Anoche salí con Ayato y él lo vio cuando lo estaba echándolo a patadas".

"¿Echaste a Naruto a patadas?"

"A Ayato… Se intento propasar conmigo" dijo Sakura, agotándose su paciencia. "Y lo eché a patadas. Bien, si ya hemos terminado con nuestra pequeña sesión de chismes…"

"Casi. ¿A qué se dedica? Me refiero a Naruto, claro. Debe de levantar pesas o algo parecido para tener esos hombros".

"No sabía que tuvieras semejante fijación con los hombros".

"La tengo cuando forman parte de un cuerpo como ese. Veamos… es un cargador".

"No".

"Un obrero de la construcción".

"No".

"Solo dímelo".

Sakura había pasado parte de su noche de insomnio revisando el formulario de admisión de Naruto. Una de sus referencias era del comisionado Kakashi Hatake, del departamento de policía de Tokio, el último lugar donde, según el informe, Naruto había trabajado. Así pues, respondió: "Es un ex policía".

"¿Ex…?" preguntó Ino con los ojos muy abiertos. "¡Cielos! ¿Lo echaron por recibir sobornos? ¿Quizá por traficar con drogas? ¿Por matar a alguien?"

"Dale un respiro a tu imaginación, Ino" pidió, Sakura, palmeando la espalda de su amiga. "Sin duda deberías haber seguido el ejemplo de mis padres en el escenario. Es sencillo, renunció hace unos meses. Según las abundantes notas que tomó papá cuando llamó a la comisaría, todo son recomendaciones de elogios para Naruto. Le están guardando su arma reglamentaria, con la esperanza de que algún día vuelva".

"Bueno, ¿entonces por qué renunció?"

"Ese no es un asunto que nos importe" repuso, pero sentía tanta curiosidad y se encontraba tan molesta como Ino porque su padre no hubiera preguntado. "El juego terminó" agregó, alzando una mano para interrumpir otra andanada de preguntas.

"Si no ayudamos a Ayame, convertirá mi vida en un infierno viviente".

"De acuerdo. Pero me alegro de saber que tienes un policía justo al otro lado del pasillo. Eso debería mantenerte alejada de problemas… ¡Por cierto, Sakura!" exclamó de pronto, asustada. "¿Crees que lleve un arma?"

"No creo que necesite ninguna para entregar vajillas de mesa". Sin añadir más, Sakura empujó a su amiga a través de la puerta.

* * *

Bajo ninguna otra circunstancia, Kabuto se habría sentido estúpido al estar sentado en una elegante área de recepción, con una estatuilla barata sobre su regazo. No, en aquella estancia en particular, decorada con muchas pinturas impresionistas y esculturas, eran otros los sentimientos que le embargaban. Sentía miedo, un miedo mortal.

En realidad, no le había importado asesinar. No es que gozara haciéndolo, como su primo, pero no le importó. Kabuto consideraba un acto de defensa propia el haber metido una bala de pequeño calibre entre los ojos de Yamaoka.

Sin embargo, tuvo mucho de qué preocuparse en el largo vuelo desde Kioto hasta Osaka. Al pensar en la mala suerte que parecía perseguirle, se preguntó si, por algún capricho del destino, tendría entre sus manos la estatua equivocada. Sin duda era igual a la que vio empaquetar en Premium. Si el mundo era justo, no podía haber dos obras de porcelana tan espantosas como aquella en una misma ciudad.

"¿Señor Yakushi?" le señaló la recepcionista. "El señor Uchiha lo recibirá ahora".

"¡Ah, sí! Gracias".

Kabuto se levantó, puso la estatuilla bajo el brazo y con la mano libre se ajustó el nudo de la corbata. Siguió a la muchacha hasta las puertas dobles de caoba, esforzándose por esbozar una sonrisa amable.

Sasuke no se movió detrás de su escritorio. Gozaba observando a Kabuto cruzar nervioso aquella alfombra blanca. Le sonrió con frialdad, mientras reparaba en las tenues gotas de sudor sobre el labio superior de Kabuto.

"Kabuto, ¿pusiste todo en orden en la gran región de Kioto?"

"Me he ocupado del asunto, señor".

"Bien" comentó, y le indicó con un gesto que dejara la estatua sobre el escritorio. "¿Esto es todo lo que trae?"

"También tengo una lista del resto de la mercancía. Con todas las direcciones". A un ademán de Sasuke, Kabuto buscó la lista en el bolsillo. "Como puede ver, solo hay otros cuatro compradores. Dos de ellos también son comerciantes. Pienso que debería ser bastante sencillo ir directamente a esos establecimientos y volver a comprar la mercancía".

"¿Usted piensa?" preguntó Sasuke con tono frió. "Si usted fuera capaz de pensar, la mercancía estaría ya en mi poder. Sin embargo…" prosiguió al ver que Kabuto seguía en silencio, "estoy dispuesto a darle una oportunidad para que se redima".

Sasuke se incorporó y pasó la punta de un dedo por el rostro femenino y demasiado dulce de la bailarina de porcelana.

"Una pieza desafortunada" comentó. "Yo diría que bastante fea. ¿No le parece?"

"Sí, señor".

"Ese hombre… ese tal Nishikawa, pagó una buena suma por ella. Sorprendente, ¿no?, lo que la gente puede encontrar atractivo. Basta con echar un vistazo para ver que las líneas son torpes, el color pobre, el material de baja calidad. Pero bueno, la belleza se halla oculta debajo de la piel".

Cogió del escritorio un cenicero de mármol blanco y decapitó a la bailarina. Kabuto, que apenas unas horas antes había matado a sangre fría a dos hombres, dio un salto cuando el cenicero cortó la segunda cabeza. Con los nervios crispados, observó cómo Sasuke rompía los miembros de las dos figuras.

"Un caparazón horrible" murmuró Sasuke "para proteger la belleza pura".

Del interior del torso de la estatuilla sacó un pequeño objeto, envuelto en hojas de plástico reforzado. Lo desenvolvió con delicadeza y emitió un sonido de placer, como el de un hombre que desviste a su amante. Kabuto vio algo parecido a un encendedor de oro, ricamente ornamentado con incrustaciones de piedras. Pensó que era mucho más bello que la estatuilla que lo había ocultado.

"¿Sabes qué es esto, Kabuto?"

"No, señor".

"Es un estuche" respondió, sonriendo mientras acariciaba el oro. En ese momento parecía muy feliz, como un niño con un juguete nuevo, un hombre con una nueva amante. "Por supuesto, a usted no le dice nada. Esta pequeña caja decorativa era usada para guardar utensilios de manicura o de costura; o quizá fue un abotonador o una cucharilla de rapé. Un bonito gusto que pasó de moda a finales del siglo XIX". "Sin embargo, este estuche es algo más valioso que la mayoría, ya que es de oro, y estas piedras, son rubíes. En la base tiene grabadas unas iniciales…" Embelesado por completo, le dio la vuelta para confirmar lo dicho. Luego agregó: "Fue un regalo que Napoleón le hizo a Josefina. Ahora me pertenece a mí".

"Eso es fantástico, señor Uchiha".

Kabuto se sintió aliviado por haber traído la estatuilla correcta y ver tan satisfecho a su jefe.

"¿Qué piensas, Kabuto?" prosiguió Sasuke, lanzándole una mirada iracunda. "Este trasto es apenas una porción de todo lo que me pertenece. Oh, claro que me alegro de tenerla, pero al mismo tiempo me recuerda que mi embarque está incompleto. Un embarque, si me permite agregar, que me llevó más de ocho meses reunir y otros dos para que fuera transportado. Representa casi un año de mi tiempo, lo que es bastante valioso para mí, por no mencionar los gastos".

Volvió a levantar el cenicero y lo golpeó contra los delicados pliegues del traje de baile de la dama. Minúsculas partículas de porcelana volaron por el aire como pequeños misiles.

"Entiende mi razón, ¿verdad?"

Kabuto sintió que un sudor frío y viscoso le corría por la espalda.

"Sí, señor. Es lógico".

"Entonces tendremos que ver cómo arreglar este problema. Siéntate".

Kabuto apartó con mano nerviosa las astillas de porcelana que habían caído sobre el cuero de la silla. Por precaución, se sentó en el borde.

Sasuke también tomó asiento y siguió acariciando el estuche con suavidad.

"Las fiestas me ponen contento, Kabuto. Mañana es Nochebuena y supongo que usted tiene planes".

"Bueno, en realidad, sí. Mi familia, verá…"

"Familias…" El rostro de Sasuke se iluminó con una sonrisa. "En estas fiestas no hay nada como la familia. Por desgracia, yo no la tengo, pero eso no es importante. Ya que has logrado, con tanta rapidez, traerme una pequeña porción de mi propiedad, detestaría alejarte de tu familia en Navidad". Entrelazó los dedos, con el estuche siempre atrapado entre la palma de las manos. "Te doy hasta el día uno de enero. Generoso, lo sé, pero como te dije, es gracias a las fiestas Me ponen sentimental. Pero para ese día quiero todo lo que me pertenece… No, no, pongamos el dos de enero Confío en que no me decepcionaras" concluyó, esbozando una sonrisa más amplia.

"No, señor".

"Por supuesto, estaré pendiente de los informes que me envíe sobre los progresos que haga en la búsqueda. Manténgase en contacto, Kabuto. Si no tengo noticias de ti a intervalos regulares, tendré que ir yo mismo a buscarte". "Nosotros no queremos que eso ocurra, ¿verdad?"

Una imagen desagradable cruzó la mente de Kabuto. Sasuke lo perseguiría como un lobo hambriento.

"No, señor. Me ocuparé en ello de inmediato".

"¡Bien! Ah, antes de marcharse, ¿quiere pedirle a mi secretaria que saque una copia de esta lista para mí?".

* * *

Naruto no sabía por qué estaba haciéndolo. En primer lugar, no tuvo ningún asunto del que ocuparse cuando bajó esa mañana a la tienda. Se contentaba con pasar los días, hacer ejercicios en el gimnasio, levantar pesas en su apartamento o enfrascarse en la lectura. Solo Dios sabía qué loco impulso lo había llevado a bajar y aceptar el realizar las entregas de Sakura, casi voluntariamente.

Claro que, recordó sonriendo, las propinas valían la pena: unos cuantos ryos y una caja memorable, envuelta en papel de estaño de color brillante, llena de galletitas caseras de Navidad.

No había sido nada extraordinario, pero sí interesante comprobar con qué entusiasmo la gente saludaba a alguien que llamaba a la puerta para llevar una caja, en vez de mostrar una placa de policía.

Podía considerar esa experiencia como una especie de experimento, pero ahora se hallaba fuera, bajo un frío terrible, mientras reemplazaba una barandilla. El hecho de que en algún rincón profundo de su ser disfrutara con la situación, hacía que se sintiera como un perfecto idiota.

Estaba obligado a trabajar fuera porque Sakura no tenía tres metros de espacio libre en ningún lugar de su maldito edificio. Como la idea que ella tenía de las herramientas no iba más allá de un sencillo destornillador y un martillo, tuvo que ir a casa de Shikamaru para pedirle prestadas algunas otras. Como era de esperar, Temari lo interrogó a fondo, abarcando desde sus hábitos alimentarios hasta su vida amorosa, mientras lo atiborraba sin cesar de bocadillos. Había tardado casi una hora en escapar con la cordura intacta y un taladro eléctrico bajo el brazo.

Para Naruto, los acontecimientos de aquel día supusieron una importante lección: a partir de ese momento, tal como había planeado, defendería su soledad. Además, cuando a un hombre no le gustaba la gente, no existía ningún argumento racional para mezclarse con ella.

Al menos, en la parte trasera del edificio no había nadie que lo molestara, y le gustaba trabajar con las manos y notar el tacto de la madera debajo de ellas. En otros tiempos pensó en agregar un pequeño taller en el fondo de la casa, un lugar donde hacer algunas reparaciones y trabajos en sus horas libres. Pero eso había sido antes de Deidara y Akatsuki, antes de la investigación que se convirtió en una obsesión y, por supuesto, antes de que Natsumi muriera por su culpa.

De pronto el terrible recuerdo volvió a acecharle. Vio una vez más el Mercedes Benz plateado en el garaje. Observó el destello de las perlas alrededor del cuello de Natsumi, y recordó con frivolidad que había sido un regalo de cumpleaños de su ex marido.

Vio sus ojos, del mismo azul brillante que los suyos, tal vez el único rasgo familiar que compartían, que miraban con curiosidad hacia él. Advirtió con enojo en su mirada, y se vio a sí mismo corriendo por el césped, entre los cuidados rosales que olían casi con violencia a verano.

El sol se reflejaba en la carrocería del vehículo. Un pájaro, en la copa de uno de los tres manzanos del jardín, trinaba con insistencia.

De pronto, la explosión rasgó el aire como un puñetazo violento que arrojó a Naruto hacia atrás y arrasó las plantas y los árboles del jardín. El Mercedes se convirtió en una bola de fuego, vomitando una hedionda columna de humo negro que se elevaba hacia el cielo. Creyó haber oído un grito. Podía ser el crujido de metales. Deseó con todas sus fuerzas que hubiera sido eso, que ella no hubiera sentido nada después de girar la llave en el contacto y activar la bomba.

Mientras blasfemaba, Naruto atacó la nueva barandilla con una pulidora que también le había dejado Shikamaru. Todo terminó en un instante. Natsumi estaba muerta y nada ni nadie podían devolverla. Por suerte, Deidara también había muerto, y por mucho que él lo deseara no podía matar dos veces a ese hombre. Por fin estaba justo donde quería estar. Solo.

"Jo, jo, jo".

A sus espaldas, la voz potente lo arrancó de sus pensamientos. Se volvió, con los ojos entrecerrados. Observó con fastidio y curiosidad al mismo tiempo las mejillas rosadas de Santa Claus.

"Si no me equivoco, llega un par de días antes de lo previsto. ¿No es así?"

"Jo, jo, jo" rio otra vez Santa Claus, golpeándose la panza abultada con almohadones. "Pensé que te vendría bien un pequeño saludo de Navidad, muchacho".

Resignado, Naruto sacó un cigarrillo.

"Señor Haruno, ¿verdad?" Al ver la expresión contrariada de Santa Claus, se apresuró a aclarar: "Lo reconocí por los ojos".

"_Los mismos de Sakura"_, pensó mientras encendía una cerilla. _"Grandes, verdes y llenos de una íntima alegría"_.

"Bueno" dijo Kizashi teatralmente. "Supongo que un policía está entrenado para ver más allá de los disfraces, de la misma manera que un actor está entrenado para asumirlos. Desde luego, en mi carrera he representado a muchos defensores de la ley y el orden".

"Claro".

"Para situarme en las fiestas, he estado entreteniendo a los niños con la bolsa de los regalos" señaló al tiempo que se acariciaba la sedosa barba blanca. "Un pequeño compromiso, pero satisfactorio, ya que me da la oportunidad de representar a uno de los personajes más queridos en el mundo para una audiencia de auténticos creyentes. ¿Sabe?, los niños son actores y todos actores son niños".

"Creo en su palabra" aseguró Naruto.

"Veo que mi flor de cerezo le ha dado trabajo".

"¿Como?"

"Mi querida hija" aclaró Kizashi arqueando varias veces las cejas y parpadeando. "Bonita, ¿eh?"

"Es una buena persona".

"También cocina. No sé de dónde le viene. Desde luego, no de su madre" agregó Kizashi y, como si se dispusiera a contarle un secreto, se acercó más a Naruto. "No es por quejarme, pero hervir un huevo es un triunfo culinario para ella. Claro que tiene otros talentos…"

"Estoy seguro. En su interior".

"Desde luego. En cuanto a mi primogénita, es una hábil mujer de negocios en nada parecida al resto de nosotros en ese aspecto… aunque, por supuesto, podía haber tenido una carrera brillante en el escenario. Realmente brillante" subrayó con cierta pena. "Pero ella eligió el mundo de las ventas. Los genes son una cosa singular, ¿no cree?"

"La verdad es que no he pensado mucho en ello" mintió, pues había pasado gran parte de su vida imaginando sobre las cualidades hereditarias. "Escuche, necesito terminar esto antes de que se vaya la luz".

"¿Por qué no me deja echarle una mano?" Kizashi se ofreció con el repentino espíritu práctico que había hecho de él un buen director, además de actor.

Naruto observó la panza abultada, el traje rojo y la ondulante barba de algodón blanco. Luego inquirió: "¿No tiene enanos para arreglar esta clase de cosas?"

Kizashi soltó una sonora carcajada, su voz retumbó en el aire ventoso.

"Todo se halla sindicalizado en estos días, muchacho. No puedo conseguir que esos parásitos hagan nada que no figure en el contrato".

Naruto torció los labios y accionó otra vez la pulidora.

"Cuando termine con esto, puede ayudarme a colocarla".

"Bien".

Kizashi se sentó en el escalón inferior. Siempre le había gustado observar trabajos manuales. Observar era la palabra clave. Por, fortuna, una herencia modesta lo libró de morir de hambre mientras continuaba su carrera artística. Conoció a su esposa, de treinta años, durante la representación de La tempestad; él como Sebastián, ella como Miranda. Habían entrado en el difícil mundo del matrimonio y viajaron de escenario en escenario con éxito considerable, hasta que se asentaron en Tokio y fundaron la compañía de teatro Nidaime.

Ahora, a la confortable edad de cincuenta y tres años, cincuenta y nueve en su partida de nacimiento, había convertido a los comediantes del Nidaime en una compañía que representaba de todo, con permanente éxito de taquilla.

Tal vez porque su vida fue fácil, Kizashi creía que siempre había sido feliz. Pudo ver a su hija nacer felizmente, observaba a su hijo adoptivo que llevaba el apellido de los Haruno al escenario con paso firme. Solo quedaba el futuro de Sakura.

Kizashi había decidido que este joven fuerte y sano, de ojos inescrutables, sería la solución perfecta. Mientras sonreía para sus adentros, sacó una licorera del almohadón de la panza de Santa Claus y bebió un par de tragos.

Media hora después, se incorporó para pasar la mano sobre la baranda.

"Buen trabajo, muchacho" comentó. "Suave como la mejilla de una dama". "Fue un placer observarte trabajar. ¿Cómo se hace para fijarla en su lugar?"

"Écheme una mano" sugirió Naruto. "Levante un extremo para llevarla hasta arriba".

Mientras subían por la escalera, las campanitas plateadas de las botas de Kizashi tintineaban.

"Esto es fascinante" dijo. "Debes saber que no soy del todo un novato. He ayudado a la construcción de escenarios. Una vez construimos uno para una puesta en escena de Peter Pan" recordó retorciéndose el bigote blanco, mientras una expresión de desafío destellaba en sus ojos. "Por supuesto, yo hice el papel de Garfio".

"Habría apostado por ello. Tenga cuidado de no resbalar".

Naruto aseguró la barandilla al montante tras usar el taladro de Shikamaru. Kizashi no paró de hablar durante el procedimiento. Naruto comprendió que tenía tantas posibilidades de hacerlo callar como de desconectar la música de fondo en el consultorio de un dentista.

De nuevo al pie de la escalera, Kizashi sacudió la baranda y exclamó, satisfecho: "¡Así de sencillo! Firme como una roca. Espero que mi flor lo aprecie" añadió, y dio una cordial palmada en la espalda de Naruto. "¿Por qué no viene con nosotros para la cena de Navidad? Mi Mebuki pone en escena una producción impresionante".

"Tengo otros planes".

"Ah, por supuesto".

La sonrisa complaciente de Kizashi no revelaba sus pensamientos. Había realizado una investigación de Naruto Uzumaki mucho más profunda de lo que cualquiera pudiera imaginar. Sabía que no tenía familia, excepto una abuela.

"Bueno, tal vez para Año Nuevo" propuso. "Siempre ofrecemos una fiesta en el Teatro Nidaime. Será bienvenido".

"Gracias. Lo pensaré".

"Mientras tanto, creo que nos hemos ganado una pequeña recompensa por nuestro trabajo".

Volvió a sacar la licorera, le hizo un guiño a Naruto mientras llenaba de whisky el tapón de plata y le tendió la improvisada copa.

Inocentemente, Naruto se la bebió de un solo trago. Apenas pudo evitar atragantarse. Aquel whisky era un verdadero explosivo.

Kizashi le golpeó otra vez la espalda y vociferó: "¡Por Dios, me gusta ver a un hombre que bebe como un hombre! Tenga otro. Le calentará el pecho y dará un dulce descanso a su cabeza".

Naruto volvió a beber y dejó que el whisky ejerciera de agradable solución contra el frío.

"¿Está seguro de que Santa Claus debería beber?"

"Querido muchacho, ¿cómo crees que pasamos esas largas y frías noches en el Polo Norte? Dentro de poco haremos un lindo cambio, con todas esas palmeras… Cada año tratamos de incluir un par de comedias musicales en nuestra programación. Ya sabes… concesiones al público. Mi flor tendrá que llevarte a una función".

Sirvió más whisky en la copita de Naruto y empezó a recitar una entusiasta versión de =No hay nada como una dama=.

"_Debe de ser el whisky"_, pensó Naruto. Solo eso podía explicar por qué se hallaba sentado fuera, bajo el frío crepuscular, y no encontraba nada extraño observar a Santa Claus mientras destrozaba una melodía de la obra.

Cuando se echaba otro trago, oyó que se abría la puerta a sus espaldas. Se volvió lentamente y vio a Sakura, de pie en el último escalón, con los brazos cruzados.

"_Qué piernas tan largas tiene"_, se dijo.

Sakura dedicó a Naruto una mirada de desaprobación y comentó: "Debí suponer que esto ocurriría".

"Estaba ocupándome de mis propios asuntos".

"¿Sentado en la escalera, mientras toma un whisky con un hombre disfrazado de Santa Claus? ¡Vaya asuntos!"

Como sentía la lengua pastosa, Naruto se esforzó por modular las palabras.

"Monté la barandilla" dijo.

"¡Impresionante!" Sakura bajó los escalones y tomó a Kizashi por el brazo, justo cuando estaba ejecutando un giro teatral.

"La función ha terminado" dijo ella con lentitud.

Kizashi la besó en la mejilla con lentitud y le dio un fuerte abrazo.

"¡Mi flor! Tu joven inquilino y yo hemos estado haciendo reparaciones de carpintería".

"Ya lo veo. Los dos parecíais estar muy ocupados en este momento. Vamos adentro, papá". Le arrebató la licorera de la mano y se la entregó a Naruto. "Volveré por ti" advirtió entre dientes y empujó a su padre escaleras arriba.

"Estaba atendiendo mis propios asuntos" repitió Naruto, que tapó con meticulosidad la licorera antes de guardarla en el bolsillo trasero de su pantalón.

Cuando Sakura volvió, estaba recogiendo las herramientas de Shikamaru con el mismo cuidado que un hombre embala porcelana fina.

Se apoyó con todo su peso en la caja de herramientas y la cerró de un golpe.

"¿Y bien? ¿Dónde está Santa Claus?" preguntó.

"Durmiendo. Por aquí tenemos una norma, Uzumaki. Nada de alcohol en el trabajo".

Naruto se irguió, pero por precaución, volvió a apoyarse contra la pared.

"Ya había terminado. ¿Lo ve?" Dirigió la mirada hacia la barandilla.

"Sí" reconoció ella, meneando la cabeza. "No debería culparlo por esto, sé que él es irresistible. Venga, le ayudaré a subir".

"No estoy borracho".

"Yo creo que sí, Uzumaki. Su cuerpo lo sabe, pero la noticia aún no ha llegado a su cerebro".

"No estoy borracho" insistió.

Sin embargo, no opuso resistencia cuando ella le pasó una mano por la cintura para ayudarlo a subir.

"Conseguí unos ryos y dos docenas de galletitas de Navidad con las entregas".

"¡Qué bien!"

"Unas galletas bastante buenas…"

Cuando pasaron por la puerta, chocó con Sakura y murmuró: "¡Qué bien huele!"

"Apuesto a que le dice lo mismo a todas sus caseras. ¿Tiene las llaves?"

"Sí".

Las buscó a tientas en el bolsillo, desistió y se apoyó contra la pared. _"Si que estaba bien cargado"_, se dijo, por haber bebido tanto con el estómago medio vacío.

Con un suspiro de resignación, Sakura le metió la mano en el bolsillo delantero. Solo encontró un muslo duro y algunas monedas.

"Pruebe en el otro" sugirió él.

Sakura alzó la mirada y vio una sonrisa pícara y encantadora.

"No. Ya veo que no está tan borracho como pensaba. Sáquelas usted mismo".

"Le he dicho que no estoy borracho".

Cuando por fin encontró las llaves, se preguntó cómo lograría introducir la correcta en la cerradura, con el suelo moviéndose bajo sus pies. Sakura le guió la mano.

"Gracias".

"Es lo menos que debo hacer. ¿Puede llegar solo a la cama?"

Naruto se afirmó con una mano en el marco de la puerta.

"Aclaremos las cosas, Haruno. Yo no quiero acostarme con usted".

"Bueno, sin duda eso me pone en mi lugar".

"Te aseguro que tendrás muchos problemas, con esos ojos verdes y ese increíble cuerpo flexible y fuerte. Pero yo solo quiero estar solo".

"Supongo que eso acaba con cualquier esperanza que pudiera haber esperado para tener a sus hijos. Pero no se preocupe, lo superaré".

Lo condujo hasta el sofá, lo tumbó en él y le levantó los pies.

"No la quiero aquí" le advirtió Naruto, mientras ella le quitaba las botas. "No necesito a nadie".

"De acuerdo".

Miró alrededor en busca de una manta y se decidió por un par de toallas que él había dejado sobre la tabla de planchar. Lo arropó con ellas.

"Así está bien, cómodo y abrigado" susurró.

Pensó que se veía ridículo, borracho por completo, con esa mirada arisca y dura. Instintivamente, se inclinó y le besó la punta de la nariz.

"Ahora descansa, Naruto. Mañana se sentirá como el demonio".

"Salga de aquí" gruñó.

Cerró los ojos y se quedó dormido.

* * *

**Gracias por leer, Actualizare pronto.**


	7. Capitulo 6

**Nota del autor: La historia fue brevemente reescrita 16-06-2020.**

* * *

**Capítulo 6**

Ella tenía razón. Se sentía fatal. Lo último que Naruto necesitaba era que alguien llamara a su puerta en el momento en que se metía en la ducha. Maldijo, cerró los grifos, se inscribió una toalla alrededor de la cintura y, goteando, se abrió a la puerta y la abrió de un tirón.

"¡¿Qué diablos quiere?!"

"Buenos días, Uzumaki". Sakura entró con una canasta de mimbre sobre el brazo. "Veo que sigue tan alegre y amable como siempre".

Llevaba una especie de vestido de invierno, de brillantes colores. Naruto tuvo que parpadear.

"Largo"

"Al parecer esta mañana nos encontramos de malhumor ¿eh?".

Sin ofenderse, destapó la canasta. Dentro había un termo rojo en cuadros, una jarra de cerámica que contenía un líquido anaranjado de aspecto nauseabundo, y una servilleta de un blanco inmaculado que envolvía dos croissants.

"Ya que papá fue el culpable de este pequeño incidente, pensé que debería preocuparme por su bienestar. Voy a necesitar una copa, una taza y un plato". Como él no se movió, Sakura alzó la cabeza y accedió: "Bien, los buscaré yo mismo. ¿Por qué no se pone algo de ropa? Usted ya aclaró que no está interesado en mí en un sentido físico, y la vista de su cuerpo mojado y medio desnudo podría despertar en mí algún irresistible apetito sexual "dijo con una sonrisa sensual.

Naruto apretó los dientes. Un músculo de su mandíbula se contrajo en un leve temblor.

"Muy gracioso, Haruno".

Pero se volvió y fue a su dormitorio. Cuando regresó, vestía un pantalón de mezclilla negro y una camisa manga larga gris, había hecho un buen desayuno sobre una mesa plegable.

"¿Todavía no ha tomado una aspirina?"

"Estaba pensando en eso".

"Antes tómate estas" dijo, mientras le ofrecía tres píldoras. "Bébelo con esto. Solo tráguelas".

Naruto contempló con asco el repugnante líquido anaranjado que le servía en un vaso.

"¿Qué diablos es esto?"

"La salvación. Confíe en mí".

Como dudaba de que podría sentirse peor, ingirió las píldoras con dos grandes tragos de la medicina de Sakura.

"¡Maldición, sabe horrible!"

"Bueno, supongo que el principio es el mismo. Sin embargo, puedo confirmar los resultados. papá confía en este brebaje y, créame, es un experto. No hara mucho por la borrachera, pero sí le hará reaccionar para disfrutarlo".

Naruto abrió desorbitadamente los ojos y preguntó: "¿Qué había en aquel frasco?"

"El arma secreta de Kizashi Haruno. Tiene un rincón en el sótano donde experimentar como un científico loco. A el gusta beber".

"¡Enserio!"

"Sé que debería desaprobarlo, pero es difícil. No le hace mal a nadie. Ni siquiera estoy segura de que se dañe a sí mismo. No se pone agresivo, arrogante u obsceno. Nunca ha pensado en estar bajo las ruedas de un coche ... "Partió la punta de un cruasán y le dio un mordisco. "Algunos hombres salen de caza o coleccionan estampillas. papá bebe" añadió, y se encogió de hombros. "¿Se siente mejor?"

"Viviré".

"Entonces se encuentra bien. Ahora tengo que ir a abrir la tienda. Se sorprendería de cuánta gente aun va de compras en víspera de Navidad".

Se dirigió a la puerta y, ya con la mano en el picaporte, se detuvo.

"¡Ah, la barandilla ha quedado muy bien! Gracias. Cuando se sienta bien, dígamelo. Colocaremos juntos algunas estanterías. Y no se preocupe ..." concluyó con una sonrisa pícara, "yo tampoco quiero acostarme con usted".

Sakura cerró con suavidad la puerta y se alejó tarareando en el corredor.

* * *

Kabuto se sentía eufórico. Había recuperado la buena suerte. El Porsche alquilado avanza a ciento cincuenta kilómetros por hora. A su lado, sobre el asiento del acompañante y bien resguardadas, viajaban un águila de bronce y una reproducción de la estatua de la Libertad. Le resultó fácil comprar esas dos piezas en una tienda de artículos de fantasía situada en las afueras de Nagasaki.

" _Fácil y rápido"_. Tras entrar en el local, curioseó un poco y regresó a la calle como orgulloso propietario de dos piezas para su jefe.

Después de desviarse hacia Tokio, para recuperar los dos artículos que siguen en su lista, se dirigiría hacia Fukuoka. Si todo salía bien, llegaría a casa hacia las nueve de la noche, con tiempo más que suficiente para celebrar la Nochebuena.

El día después de Navidad, volvería a ocupar su programa de trabajo. A este paso, supongo que necesitará en sus manos dos piezas mas y con suerte Sasuke. Quizá hasta le dará un dinero extra por ello.

Mientras tamborileaba con los dedos en el volante, marcó los números de la línea privada de Sasuke en su teléfono.

"¿Señor Uchiha? Habla Kabuto".

"¿Tienes algo interesante que contarme?"

"Sí, señor", casi cantando. "En Nagasaki recuperé otras dos piezas".

"¿La transacción se realizó sin problemas?"

"Suave como la seda. Ahora me encuentro de camino a Tokio, donde hay dos piezas más en un comercio. Como es muy tarde debería estar allí a las tres".

"Bien, desde este momento te deseo feliz Navidad, Kabuto. Será difícil que me localice antes del veintiséis. Como siempre, si tiene algo que informar, deje un mensaje a Suigetsu".

"Me mantendré en contacto, señor Uchiha. Espero que disfrute de sus vacaciones".

Sasuke colgó el auricular, pero siguió en el balcón; contemplaba la nube de humo que contaminaba el aire de Osaka. El estuche dorado colgaba de una fina cadena de oro alrededor de su cuello.

Como tenía previsto, Kabuto llegó a Tokio alrededor de las tres. Su suerte no había cambiado, en la Tienda de Antigüedades Haruno faltaban quince minutos antes de la hora de cierre. Lo primero que vio fue una chica castaña con un gorro verde de enano.

Ayame Ichiraku, la asistente de Sakura, y una fanática de los comediantes del Teatro, saludo con alegría a Kabuto.

"¡Feliz Navidad!" exclamó ella con entusiasmo. "Nos pescó por casualidad. Hoy cerramos temprano".

Kabuto esbozó una falsa sonrisa.

"Apuesto a que odia los compradores de último momento como yo".

"¿Bromea? ¡Los adoro!" aseguró Ayame, que ya había visto el Porsche estacionado junto a la acera y esperaba terminar el día con una última y espléndida venta. "¿Busca algo en particular?"

"En realidad, sí".

Echó una ojeada alrededor, con la esperanza de descubrir pronto el cuadro o el perro de porcelana.

"Me dirijo a mi casa y tengo una tía que colecciona estatuas de animales. En especial de perros".

"Es posible que pueda ayudarlo".

Sobre sus altos tacones, Ayame se movía rápida por el local inspeccionando. Habia visto, al hombre en un elegante traje, la gabardina y el coche, así que lo condujo sin dudar a dos objetos de jade.

"Esta es una de mis piezas favoritas".

Abrió una vitrina redonda y sacó un perro tallado de color verde manzana, uno de los objetos más caros.

"¿No es magnífico?"

"Sí, pero me parece que los gustos de mi tía no son tan sofisticados", señaló Kabuto, con un brillo malicioso en la mirada. "Ya sabe cómo son las señoras".

"¡Claro! No se puede dirigir un negocio de curiosidades e ignorarlo".

"Veamos ..." Con cierto peso, volvió a poner en su sitio la pieza de jade. "Tenemos un par de simpáticos cockers spaniels en yeso".

"Echaré un vistazo. ¿Le importa si curioseo un poco? Sé que a usted le gustaría marcharse y quizás, buscar, encontrar algo que me atraiga tanto como si pudiera ser mi tía".

"No se preocupe. Tómese su tiempo".

Kabuto analizó los cockers de yeso, perros de aguas y perdigueros de vidrio soplado. Había dálmatas de plástico y chihuahuas de bronce. Pero no vio por ninguna parte el basset hound de porcelana.

También tenía los ojos bien abiertos por si descubría la pintura. Había docenas de pinturas enmarcadas, retratos descoloridos, carteles de publicidad, pero ninguna obra abstracta en un marco de ébano.

"Creo que encontré el perfecto ..." dijo Ayame, retrocediendo cuando Kabuto se volvió. Era una mujer que se jactaba de leer las expresiones. Por un instante, le pareció captar una mirada asesina en sus ojos.

"Yo ... lo siento. ¿La asuste?"

La sonrisa de Kabuto apareció con tal naturalidad, que borró el brillo glacial de sus ojos, y Ayame decidió que debió haberlo imaginado.

"Sí, me asustó. Supongo que mi mente estaba en otra parte. ¿Qué tenemos aquí?". "Es una legítima cerámica Staffordshire. Una oveja inglesa y su cachorro. ¿No es bonita?"

"Ideal para el jardín de mi tía". Kabuto siguió sonriendo incluso después de haber visto los cuatro dígitos del precio, pero reconoció que ganaría tiempo mientras lo envolvían.

"Creo que a ella le encantará. Yo tenía otra cosa en mente, pero esto encaja con el gusto de mi tía".

"¿Al contado o tarjeta?" "Tarjeta". Sacó del bolsillo una tarjeta de crédito y siguió a Ayame hasta el mostrador. "¿Sabe?" prosiguió, "ella tenía un perro de expresión triste, con manchas marrones y blancas, que se enroscaba sobre la alfombra y se pasaba, el día durmiendo. Mi tía adoraba a ese perro. Yo tenía esperanzas de encontrar uno que, se le pareciera" .

"Es muy tierno de su parte" evaluó Ayame, mientras envolvía en papel de seda la cerámica Staffordshire. "Usted debe de ser un sobrino muy cariñoso".

"Bueno, esa mujer ha hecho mucho por mí".

"Es una lástima que no haya venido días antes. Teníamos una pieza muy parecida a lo que usted busca. Un basset hound manchado, de porcelana, como usted describe. Estuvo un solo día en la tienda. Lo vendimos". "¿Vendido?" indagó Kabuto con una sonrisa forzada. "Es lamentable".

"No era una pieza tan delicada como la que acaba de comprar ... señor Yakushi" advirtió después de echar una ojeada a la tarjeta. "Créame, su tía estará encantada de verlo llegar la mañana de Navidad".

"Estoy seguro de que tiene razón. Veo que también venden algunos cuadros".

"Algunos. La mayoría son carteles y viejos retratos familiares, adquiridos en subastas de bienes hereditarios".

"¿No tienen nada moderno? Voy a redecorar mi casa".

"Me temo que no. Tenemos algunas cosas apiladas en el almacén, pero no he visto ninguna pintura".

Mientras ella le preparaba la factura, Kabuto tamborileaba con los dedos sobre el mostrador y pensaba. Tenía que averiguar quién había comprado el perro. De no haber estado a plena luz del día, con un amplio escaparate a sus espaldas, podría haber encañonado con el arma su bonita barbilla y obligarla a buscar la información que necesita. Claro que después tendría que matarla.

Miró hacia la ventana. No había mucho tráfico. Meneó la cabeza al ver una niña que patinaba por la acera. No valía la pena correr el riesgo. Ayame le entregó el ticket y la tarjeta.

"Firme aquí y está listo, señor Yakushi. Espero que usted y su tía pasen una maravillosa Navidad".

Kabuto salió del local y, como Ayame lo observaba a través del escaparate, metió la caja con cuidado en el maletero del coche y, antes de subir, la saludó amablemente con la mano. Puso en marcha el motor y se alejó lentamente. Iría a alguna parte para tomar un almuerzo tardío. Cuando cayera la noche y la tienda quedara vacía, regresaría.

* * *

Sakura toco la puerta de Naruto con su formalidad acostumbrada. Sabía que él era reacio a verla ..., pero no tenía remedio. Lo cierto es que muy a su pesar, se había acostumbrado al carácter de su inquilino. Naruto no la decepcionó.

Llevaba la camiseta de manga corta empapada en sudor, el mismo que hizo brillar los antebrazos. Podía haber admirado por un instante su masculinidad, pero se encuentra demasiado ocupada en estudiar la expresión torva de su cara.

Miró por encima de sus hombros y vio sus aparatos de pesas esparcidos por el salón.

"Disculpa por molestarte cuando estás tan concentrado en desarrollar tus músculos, pero no sirve mi teléfono, necesito hacer una llamada".

"Hay un teléfono público en la esquina" dijo él con seriedad.

"Siempre tan amable, Uzumaki. ¿Cómo es que no ha sido atrapado por alguna mujer?"

"Las espanta mi personalidad".

"Apuesto que lo hace. Sea un buen inquilino, es solo una llamada local".

Por un instante pensó que le volvería a cerrar la puerta en sus narices, pero en esta ocasión la dejo entrar.

"No se entretenga" pidió, y se metió en la cocina. Sakura pensó que al ver que era una llamada privada iba a dejarla a solas. Comprobó que no era así cuando volvió a entrar, con una botella de gaseosa en la mano. Sakura tomo el auricular, maldijo en voz baja y volvió a colgar.

"El suyo tampoco funciona".

"No es de extrañar, dado que estamos en el mismo edificio".

Puesto que ella había dejado la puerta abierta, podía escuchar la música que llegaba desde el apartamento de Sakura. Esta vez eran melodías de Navidad. Pero hubo algo que sonaba como un coro medieval y, más que molestarlo, le intrigó. Era lamentable, pero Sakura ejerció el mismo efecto en él.

"¿Siempre te vistes así para hablar por teléfono?"

Llevaba un vestido largo y ajustado, con sandalias de tacón alto, y lucía preciosos pendientes.

"Me han invitado a un par de fiestas. ¿Y tú qué harás? ¿Pasarás la Nochebuena levantando pesas?"

"No me gustan las fiestas".

Sakura se encogió de hombros y la ondulante senda del vestido dio un suave movimiento.

"¿No? A mí me gustan. El ruido, la comida y los chismes. Claro que suelo disfrutar de las conversaciones con otros seres humanos. Eso ayuda".

"Como yo no tengo ala mano ninguna bebida que ofrecerte, ¿por qué no se da prisa?" le propuso Naruto, mientras arrojaba a un lado la toalla y levantaba una barra. "Asegúrese de que su acompañante no se pase con el ponche de Navidad".

"No voy con nadie, y como no quiero preocuparme por cuantas veces me paso con el maldito ponche, pensaba llamar a un taxi".

Se sentó en el brazo del sofá y frunció el entrecejo al ver que Naruto levantaba pesas.

No debería sentir lástima por él, se dijo. Era la última persona sobre la Tierra que podría inspirar la compasión. Sin embargo, odiaba imaginarlo solo, con la única compañía de sus absurdas pesas.

"¿Por qué no me acompaña?" La mirada larga y silenciosa que Naruto le dio, hizo que se apresurara a aclarar: "No es una proposición indecorosa, Uzumaki. "Solo un par de fiestas adonde ir y pasarlo bien".

"Yo no lo paso bien".

"Sé que es un tipo duro, pero hoy es Nochebuena. Ya sabe, una noche de paz y buena voluntad entre los hombres. Sin duda debe de haber oído hablar de ello".

"He oído rumores".

Sakura esperó un instante antes de agregar: "Olvidó decir que es una farsa".

"Solo váyase, Haruno".

"Bueno, al menos progresó un poco con respecto a esta mañana. La gente podría decir que estamos enamorados". "Disfrute de su sudor, Uzumaki, y del carbón que sin duda Santa Claus le dejará en los calcetines ..." Se interrumpió y estiró el cuello. Luego pregunto: "¿Qué es ese ruido?"

"¿Qué ruido?"

Sakura entrecerró los ojos para concentrarse.

"Ese" insistió. "¡Oh, Kami! ¡No puedo ser que haya ratones!"

Él bajó la barra de pesas y aguzó el oído.

"Hay alguien abajo, en la tienda" aseguró.

"¿Que?"

"En la tienda" repitió Naruto. "El sonido sube a través del conducto de ventilación. ¿No conoce su propio edificio, Haruno?"

"No suelo subir aquí arriba, y menos cuando el local está abierto". De inmediato se estremeció al descartar la posibilidad. "Pero está cerrado. No hay nadie allí abajo" con un susurro.

"Te equivocas. Hay alguien en su tienda, Sakura".

"No" repitió, frotándose los nervios del cuello con la mano. "Hace horas que hemos cerrado. Ayame se fue a las tres y media".

"Pues quizás regreso".

"¿En Nochebuena? Ella organiza una de las fiestas a las que estoy invitada", ella miro a la puerta con indecisión, antes de dirigirse ala puerta.

"¿Adónde vas?"

"Abajo, por supuesto. Alguien debe de haber desconectado la alarma y forzado la puerta. Si creen que pueden llevar una bolsa llena de objetos de mi negocio, van a tener una sorpresa".

Naruto maldijo por su actitud, la tomo por el brazo y la hizo sentarse con violencia en una silla.

"¡Quédese aquí!" le espeto

Cruzó el salón a toda prisa y fue a su dormitorio. Sakura todavía estaba pensando en cómo calificar su actitud cuando lo vio volver con una pistola en la mano.

"¿Eso es un arma?" le preguntó con los ojos muy abiertos.

"No, es una sombrilla" respondió con tono sarcástico. "Quédate aquí y cierra la puerta con llave".

"Pero ..."

"¡Que te quedes!"

Naruto cerró la puerta tras sí. Quizá se trata de la empleada de Sakura, O la amiga, que había olvidado algún paquete. O tal vez el viejo, en busca de una botella, pensó rápidamente, mientras avanza con rapidez y en silencio por el corredor.

Pero en su interior había demasiado olfato policial para correr riesgos, por ejemplo el hecho de los dos teléfonos averiados y la certeza de los sonidos que se filtraban a través del conducto de ventilación eran los de alguien que no entraba despreocupado, sino a escondidas.

Llegó a la puerta del almacén y la abrió. Abajo todo estaba oscuro. De pronto oyó un ruido ... Alguien había cerrado un cajón.

¿Guardaría ella dinero en efectivo en aquel lugar ?, maldiciendo en silencio. Era muy probable. Quizá en algún frasco antiguo o en una lata de bizcochos.

Un movimiento a sus espaldas lo hizo volverse con rapidez. No podría creerlo. Sakura estaba detrás de él, con los ojos muy abiertos, empujando un bate de madera. Naruto le hizo señas de que se fuera, pero ella negó con la cabeza. Él cerró el puño y, altiva, Sakura alzó el mentón.

"Vete antes de que hagas alguna estupidez" susurro él entre dientes.

"No".

"¡Sakura, por el amor de Kami!"

Suspiro con resignación y empezó a bajar con sigilo, pero el tercer escalón crujió bajo sus pies. Hubo una serie rápida de detonaciones, y junto a su cara saltaron trozos de yeso de la pared.

Naruto se agachó, bajó de un salto el resto de los escalones, rodó al llegar al último y se volvió, con el arma en la mano, un tiempo de ver que la puerta trasera se cerraba de golpe. Oyó que Sakura bajaba ruidosamente la escalera, y le gritó que se quedara donde estaba.

Echó a correr hacia la puerta y salió a la calle. El aire frío penetró en sus pulmones como esquirlas de hielo. Oyó los pasos de alguien que huía. Ignorando las preguntas frenéticas de Sakura, echó a correr detrás de él, obedeciendo al instinto y la mitad de una vida de entrenamiento. Dos calles más allá, oyó el rugido de un motor y el chirrido de neumáticos. Supo que había perdido a su presa.

Siguió corriendo con la remota esperanza de alcanzar al vehículo. Cuando regresó junto a Sakura, la encontró inmóvil, temblando, en medio de la acera.

"¡Te dije que te quedaras adentro!"

El miedo de Sakura dio paso al enojo.

"Tiene sangre en la cara" dijo enojada.

"¿Eh?"

Se frotó la mejilla para comprobarlo y se miró los dedos. Estaban húmedos.

"Debe de haber sido un trozo de yeso. ¿Qué estás haciendo con eso?", señalando el bate que todavía empuñaba.

"Era para golpear a ese tipo si hubiera saltado sobre ti".

Sakura sintió un ligero alivio cuando vio que Naruto volvía un guardar el arma en la parte trasera de sus pantalones.

"¿No deberías pedir refuerzos o algo parecido?"

"Ya no soy policía".

"_Sí lo es"_ , pensó Sakura. Quizás no tuvo mucha experiencia con los agentes de la ley y el orden, pero sin duda él tenia la mirada de un policía, en sus movimientos, incluso en su voz. En silencio, lo siguió hasta la entrada trasera del local.

"¿No has oído hablar de los sistemas de alarma?" pregunta Naruto.

"Tengo uno" respondió ella. "Se supone que debe sonar si alguien trata de entrar".

Él se limitó a emitir un leve gruñido y, en lugar de entrar, buscó el mecanismo de alarma. Cuando lo encontró, echó una ojeada y encontró: "Esto no sirve ni para cazar ratones".

Ella se apartó unos mechones de pelo que le caían sobre la cara y el objeto, con escaso convencimiento: "El tipo que me vendió no pensaba lo mismo".

"El tipo que se lo vendió es probable que se ahogara de risa cuando lo instalo, ya que lo único que hay que hacer para desconectarlo es cortar un par de cables" señaló mostrándole los extremos deshilachados. "Cortó el hilo telefónico para tenernos desconectados. Por las luces encendidas, debió de suponer que había alguien arriba".

A Sakura le castañeteaban los dientes.

"Entonces, ese tipo es un estúpido, ¿no cree? Quiero decir que debería haber esperado hasta que estuviéramos afuera. O dormidos. Entonces podría haber entrado y robármelo todo".

"Quizá tenía prisa. ¿No tiene un abrigo o algo para ponerse encima? Tiene la nariz roja".

Ofendida Sakura, se frotó la nariz.

"¡Qué tonta de mi parte, no haber pensado en traer mi abrigo! ¿Qué fue ese ruido que se oyó antes de que saltara heroicamente hacia el vacío? Parecían globos de agua estallando dentro".

"Un silenciador" respondió mientras buscaba unas monedas en el bolsillo.

"¿Un silenciador?" dijo ella, agarrándole por el brazo. "¿Cómo en las películas de acción? ¿Él le disparó?"

"No creo que fuera algo personal. ¿Tiene una moneda? Será mejor que denunciemos lo ocurrido".

Sakura soltó el brazo de Naruto. Sus mejillas palidecieron y Naruto vio que se dilataban las pupilas. Se apresuró a levantarle la barbilla y la cogió por los hombros.

"Si te vas a desmayar, me asustaré de verdad. Todo termino. Él se ha ido. ¿De acuerdo?"

"Pero está sangrando" susurró Sakura.

"Ya me lo dijiste".

"Pudo haberte matado".

"También podría haber pasado la noche con una bailarina exótica. Eso demuestra lo lejos que se encuentra en realidad, de lo que puede resultar. ¿Qué pasa con la moneda?"

"Yo no ..." Instintivamente buscó en vano en su bolsa. "Mi bolsa se quedó en el auto ".

"Por supuesto".

Naruto caminó hasta la camioneta y, contrariado, meneó la cabeza al comprobar que no tenía el seguro puesto.

"Ahí no hay nada", dijo ella, molesta.

Naruto miro y advirtió a Sakura que había recuperado el color de su cara.

"Aparte de un su bolsa y un radio estéreo" corrigió Naruto, arqueando una ceja. "Y un caballo de peluche…"

"Era un regalo" dijo Sakura, y se cruzó de brazos.

"Bien".

Saco la el celular de su bolsa y marcó el número de Shikamaru y esperó un momento.

"¡Feliz Navidad!"

"Hola, Temari" la saludó, oyendo de fondo gritos de niños que se cantaban Jingle Bells. "Necesito hablar un minuto con Shika".

"Naruto, no llamarás para dar una excusa banal para la comida de mañana, ¿verdad?, Juro que iré yo misma a sacarte a rastras de ahí".

"No. Allí estaré, lo prometo".

"A las dos en punto, oíste".

"Pondré mi reloj en hora. Temari, ¿está Shika?"

"Aquí está, rellenando sus famosas salchichas. Espera un momento".

Oyó un griterío y nuevos villancicos que sucedían a Jingle Bells. Por fin escuchó la voz de Shikamaru.

"Perdón por molestarte cuando cocinas, pero hay un pequeño problema".

"¡Yoshiko, deja tranquilo a ese gato! ¿Qué clase de problema?"

"Un asalto. En la tienda que hay debajo de mi apartamento".

"Problemático, ¿Se llevaron algo?"

"Ella aún tiene que revisarlo" informó mientras se movía el cabello alborotado por el viento y veía temblar a Sakura. "El tipo me disparó un par de veces. Usó un silenciador".

"¡Mierda! ¿Estás herido?"

Se palpó otra vez la mejilla y comprobó que ya no sangraba.

"No" respondió. "Tenía un coche cerca. Por el ruido del motor, no era barato".

"Quédate ahí. Haré la denuncia y me pondré en camino".

"Gracias".

Colgó y miró a Sakura, que saltaba de un pie al otro en un esfuerzo estéril por mantenerse caliente.

"Tal vez sería mejor que saque otra vez de la bodega ese brandy. Venga, vamos".

Mientras regresaban al local, consciente de que ella tenía las manos heladas, Naruto las tomó entre las suyas para calentárselas.

"Ve a echar un vistazo para comprobar si falta algo".

"No debo tocar nada, ¿verdad?"

"Usted siga los consejos de la policía".

"¿Podemos cerrar la puerta?"

"Claro".

Naruto comprobó la cerradura forzada y después cerró. Cuando encendió las luces, se quedó inmóvil y examinó con la mirada el lugar. El almacén estaba atestado de objetos. Contra una pared, había cajas apiladas desde el suelo hasta el techo, sobre los estantes, mercancía sin embalar y sin ningún orden, al menos, que él pudiera percibir. En un rincón había otras dos gavetas de archivo, de cuatro cajones, y sobre ellas más pilas de cajas.

Un escritorio parecía la única isla de cordura. Sobre él, un teléfono, una lámpara, un jarro de porcelana lleno de lápices y bolígrafos, y un busto de Beethoven que servía de pisapapeles.

"No falta nada" señaló ella.

"¿Segura?"

"Conozco de memoria mi inventario. Debe de haber ahuyentado a ese tipo".

Naruto se acercó a las estanterías y observó unos recipientes que le parecieron antiguos frascos de perfume o lociones.

"Este Daum Nancy vale más de diez mil Ryo. Este plato Castelli casi lo mismo" comentó Sakura, y cogió una caja con el dibujo de un juguete sobre ella. "Y esto es…"

"¿Nando? ¿Un robot para niños?"

"Un coleccionista pagaría fácilmente veinte mil Ryo por él" afirmó Sakura, y lo dejó en su lugar.

"¿Deja todo esto a la vista?"

"Tengo un sistema de alarma… tenía" se corrigió con un susurro. "No puedo llevar cada noche todas mis existencias a un almacén de seguridad".

"¿Qué pasa con el dinero en efectivo?"

"Lo ingresamos todo, excepto unos mil Ryo en billetes pequeños y el cambio que nos queda al final del día". Fue hasta el escritorio y abrió el cajón superior. Sacó un sobre y contó los billetes que contenía.

"Aquí está. Ya le dije que debió de asustarlo". Dio un paso atrás y oyó un crujido de papel debajo de sus pies. Se agachó y lo recogió. Luego comentó: "Es una factura de venta. Qué extraño, debería estar archivada".

"Déjame verlo" pidió Naruto y le arrebató el papel de la mano. "Furokawa Yūki. Cinco mil Ryo con impuestos, el veintiuno de diciembre. ¿Por unos saleros?"

"Su esposa los colecciona".

"¿Cinco mil por unos simples frascos de cristal?" insistió Naruto.

"Saleros" puntualizó Sakura, cogiendo la nota. "¡Idiota!"

"¡Hn, Sabelotodo!"

Enojada, Sakura se volvió para guardar el recibo en el archivo.

"¡Mire!" exclamó. "Estos cajones están en completo desorden".

Naruto se acercó y miró por encima de sus hombros.

"¿No se supone que deben estar así?"

"¡Claro que no! Soy muy cuidadosa con el archivo. La oficina de impuestos me aterroriza tanto como a todos los buenos ciudadanos. El mes pasado, Ino tardó una semana en ordenar y poner al día estos papeles".

"Así que, este tipo estaba buscando algo en sus archivos. ¿Qué guarda ahí?"

"Nada de valor. Recibos, facturas, listas de direcciones, resúmenes de inventario, resguardos de entregas, papeles comerciales…"

Confusa, se pasó una mano por el pelo. Los pendientes de sus orejas brillaron bajo la luz.

"No veo ninguna razón para que alguien entre aquí y fuerce la cerradura para buscar papeles comerciales. ¿Algún inspector de impuestos enloquecido? ¿Quizá un contador psicópata?"

En cuanto lo dijo, Sakura dejó de hablar.

"¿Cómo se llama el imbécil de la otra noche?" preguntó Naruto.

"No sea ridículo. Ayato nunca haría una cosa semejante".

"¿Usted no dijo que era un contador?"

"Bueno, sí, pero…"

"¿Acaso no lo despidió?"

"Esa no es razón suficiente para…"

"Ayato… ¿qué más?"

Sakura resopló y meneó su flequillo.

"Le daré su nombre, su dirección, su número de teléfono. Entonces podrá ir y hacer las cosas que hace un policía; acosarlo hasta que dé una coartada para la noche en cuestión".

"Te dije que ya no soy policía".

"Parece policía, habla como policía, huele como policía…"

"¿Cómo sabes a qué huele un policía?"

"A grasa para armas y a sudor" contestó ella, llevándose la mano a la barbilla. "Pensándolo bien, incluso sabe a policía".

"¿Qué quieres decir?"

"No lo sé". Maliciosamente Sakura bajó la mirada hasta su boca y después la alzó con lentitud. "Rudo, autoritario, un poco pervertido…"

"Puedo ser más pervertido".

Naruto se acercó a ella, arrinconándola contra el archivo.

"Lo sabía. ¿Le he contado que siempre tengo este problema con la autoridad? Se remonta a los días de la escuela primaria, cuando molesté a mi sensei Ayako en la hora del recreo.

"No me ha dicho nada" repuso él, empujándola hacia atrás.

Naruto no percibió olor a grasa ni a sudor. Parecía que toda la estancia olía a Sakura, a su fragancia cálida, aromática, que a cualquier hombre le haría perder la cabeza.

"Esa es una de las razones por las que empecé a trabajar sola. Odio recibir órdenes".

"No hace falta que me lo recuerdes. Te dije que te quedaras dónde estabas".

"Sentí la necesidad de encontrarme cerca del hombre con el arma" explicó rozándole con el dedo el corte en la mejilla. "Me asustaste".

"No se hubiera asustado si esperaba a que todo terminara"

"Se equivoca, lo estuve todo el tiempo. ¿Y tú?"

"No. Adoro que la gente me dispare".

"Entonces, esto es probablemente una simple reacción" agregó mientras le pasaba los brazos por el cuello. "Ya sabe, después de una situación como esta…"

"Dije que te apartaras".

"Obligame" respondió, con una mueca de desdén en los labios. "Te desafío".

De pronto Naruto no pudo evitar agarrarla por la cintura. Ella esperaba que fuera rudo y estaba preparada para ello. La empujó contra el archivo y notó los cajones clavándosele en la espalda, pero estaba demasiado ocupada en tomar aliento para darse cuenta.

Él sabía que era un error. Lo sabía, aun en el momento en que la besó. De alguna manera, Sakura ya había clavado un anzuelo en su mente del que sería incapaz de librarse. Ella temblaba pegada a su cuerpo, emitiendo leves jadeos que brotaban desde lo más profundo de su garganta. De pronto, gozó de su sabor cálido y dulce.

Había pasado demasiado tiempo para Naruto desde que se había permitido sumergirse en el oscuro y suave misterio femenino. Retrocedió. Quería aclararse la mente, pero ella le tomo la cabeza con las manos y lo atrajo hacia sí.

"Más…" murmuró Sakura mientras buscaba anhelante su boca. "Yo siempre quiero más". Con él podía tener más. Lo sabía. Podía deleitarse y saciarse, y siempre tener más.

Por un instante de locura, Naruto consideró la posibilidad de poseerla allí mismo, sobre el suelo del almacén desordenado y polvoriento, con olor a pólvora que todavía flotaba en el aire. Tal vez lo habría hecho, quizá no habría tenido otra opción. Pero todavía se sentía lo bastante lúcido para oír las voces que llegaban desde la puerta de arriba y el ruido de los neumáticos en la calle.

"La policía ha llegado".

Tomó a Sakura por los hombros y la apartó con firmeza. Ella vio en sus ojos lo que él se empeñaba en negar. Había vuelto a ser un policía.

"¿Por qué no va a preparar un poco de café, Haruno? Después de todo, no parece que pueda asistir a sus fiestas".

"¿Eso es todo?"

Sakura clavó la mirada en la escalera, dándole la espalda mientras hablaba.

"Sí. Eso es todo".

No había nada que Naruto deseara más que tener una mano los cigarrillos que había dejado en el apartamento.

* * *

**Gracias por leer. Actualizare pronto.**


	8. Capitulo 7

**Nota: La historia fue brevemente reescrita 17-06-2020**

* * *

**Capitulo 7**

Sakura se sirvió un brandy. Naruto tomó café. _"Policía"_, pensó ella con desdén. Después de todo, ellos no bebían cuando estaban de servicio, al menos en la televisión. Deseaba ignorarlo de la misma manera en que él lo hacía; se acurrucó en el sofá y contempló las luces alegres de su árbol de Navidad.

No obstante, le gustaba el compañero de Naruto, el teniente Shikamaru Nara, con sus pantalones arrugados, la corbata manchada y la mirada perezosa. Entró oliendo a salchichas y canela. Tranquilo y educado, Sakura se encontró sirviendo café y galletitas como si atendiera a una visita inesperada, en lugar de verse envuelta en una investigación policial.

Las preguntas de Shikamaru eran serenas y meditadas, casi relajantes.

Informó a Shikamaru de que no faltaba nada, e insistió en que los archivos no contenían nada que tuviera algún valor económico.

Durante las dos últimas semanas había pasado mucha gente por el establecimiento, pero ella no recordaba a nadie que hubiera actuado de manera sospechosa o hiciera preguntas extrañas.

¿Enemigos? Esta pregunta provocó en Sakura una risa espontánea. No, a menos que contara como enemiga a Ami Fujimoto.

"¿Fujimoto?"

Shikamaru aguzó los oídos, con el lápiz suspendido sobre el ángulo doblado de su libreta de notas.

"Las dos queríamos interpretar a la protagonista en la obra del colegio. Fue en el primer curso. Fui mejor que ella en las pruebas. Entonces ella hizo correr el rumor de que yo estaba embarazada".

"En realidad no creo que…"

"Como estaba en juego mi reputación, no tuve otra opción" continuó Sakura. "La esperé a la salida del instituto…"

Dirigió la mirada hacia Naruto, que examinaba con el ceño fruncido la quesera con la cabeza de toro que se hallaba sobre la mesa del desayuno.

"Es muy interesante, pero no creo que esté relacionado con este caso" comentó Shikamaru.

"Bueno… la verdad es que ella me odiaba". Sakura bebió un sorbo y se encogió de hombros. "Por otra parte, aquello ocurrió en Nagano. No, un momento… Debió de ser en Okayama. En aquellos días nos mudábamos con frecuencia".

Shikamaru sonrió. Empezaba a gustarle la casera de Naruto. La mayoría de la gente que acababa de pasar por un intento de robo, con disparos incluidos, no conservaba el mínimo sentido del humor.

"Estamos buscando algo más reciente" aclaró.

"Háblale del Imbécil contador" ordenó Naruto.

"¡Ya te lo dije! Ayato no haría…"

"Lo que sea" interrumpió Naruto, "Ayato Goetsu. Era el contable de Sakura hasta hace unos días. Intentó propasarse, ella le puso un ojo morado y lo despidió" añadió sonriendo maliciosamente a Sakura. "Además le dio una patada en el trasero".

"Ya veo" murmuró Shikamaru.

Anotó el nombre en su libreta, mientras se pasaba la lengua por el interior de la mejilla. Le hubiera gustado sonreír, pero un destello en los ojos de Sakura le advirtió que sería mejor conservar una expresión seria.

"¿Ese hombre… la amenazó con vengarse?"

"Claro que no. Dame un cigarrillo, Uzumaki".

Obediente, Naruto encendió uno y se lo ofreció. Luego inquirió: "¿Enojada o nerviosa?"

"¿Usted qué cree?" dijo, dando una calada al cigarrillo. "El acto más violento que habría hecho Ayato sería ir a su casa y lloriquear con su madre".

"No ocurriría nada malo si habláramos con él" apuntó Shikamaru con serenidad. "¿Dónde podemos encontrarlo?"

"De Mizaki Corporation, una empresa contable por la zona empresarial" informó Sakura, mirando a Naruto con profunda antipatía.

Shikamaru asintió y tomó uno de los bizcochos que ella le ofrecía en un bonito plato alargado.

"Vaya manera de pasar la Nochebuena, ¿eh?"

"Yo también tenía otros planes" explicó Sakura, esbozando una sonrisa. "Lamento que haya tenido que dejar a su familia".

"Forma parte de mi trabajo. Estos bizcochos son deliciosos"

"Gracias. ¿Quiere algunos para llevar a su casa? Usted tiene hijos, ¿verdad?"

"Dos" respondió Shikamaru.

Como si obedeciera a un reflejo espontáneo, sacó unas fotografías de su cartera. Con un gesto de aburrimiento Naruto miró al techo y se apartó, mientras que Sakura se levantó para mirar las fotos de los chicos. En ellas aparecían una niña de pelo rubio y un niño pelinegro, muy bien vestidos para la ocasión.

"Los dos son parecidos a usted, más la mayor" comentó Sakura.

"Sí, así es. Se llama Yoshiko y tiene diez años".

"Tengo una sobrina de la misma edad. Está en quinto grado".

"Yoshiko también. Va a la escuela Konoha, en el centro".

"Es la misma escuela de mi sobrina Inori. Apuesto a que se conocen".

Naruto observaba impaciente cómo su ex compañero y su casera intercambiaban sonrisas y datos.

"¿No estará refiriéndose a Inori Yamanaka? Tiene un hermano menor, Inojin, que es un verdadero…"

"Terror" lo interrumpió Sakura con una risita. "Sí, es ella".

"Problemático, Ha venido a casa una docena de veces. Somos vecinos, ¿sabe? Los padres de Inori, mi mujer y yo contratamos la misma empresa de transportes para llevar a los chicos a la escuela".

"¿No prefieren quedarse solos?" intervino Naruto.

Los dos lo miraron con cierta compasión.

"Dígame, señor Nara, ¿siempre es tan imbécil?"

Shikamaru cogió su cartera y se levantó. Tenía migas de bizcocho en la camisa y en cerca de los labios. Sakura lo encontraba gracioso.

"Creo que sí" respondió. "Pero fue el mejor policía con quien yo he trabajado. Así que puede sentirse segura al tenerlo al otro lado del pasillo".

"Gracias. Voy a traerle esos bizcochos".

Deliberadamente hizo caso omiso de Naruto cuando se dirigió a la cocina.

"Menuda casera" comentó Shikamaru, arqueando las cejas.

"Vamos a lo nuestro" lo instó Naruto con brusquedad. "¿Cuánto tardarás en tener algún resultado de las balas que extrajiste del yeso de la pared?"

"Vamos, Naruto, es Navidad Dales un par de días a los muchachos del laboratorio". "Buscaremos posibles huellas digitales, pero eso es casi una pérdida de tiempo".

"Si el tipo es tan profesional para usar un silenciador, sin duda habrá usado guantes".

"Cierto" convino Shikamaru.

"¿Tú qué crees…?" Naruto se interrumpió. En ese momento volvía Sakura con un plato cubierto con papel de aluminio.

"Gracias, señorita Haruno".

"Llámame Sakura" dijo ella, tuteándolo. "¿Me informarás de las novedades?"

"Cuenta con ello. Tranquilízate. Naruto cuidará de ti".

"Bien" murmuró Sakura, dirigiendo una mirada fría hacia Naruto, "ahora puedo dormir tranquila".

"Muy bien. Feliz Navidad, Sakura"

"Te acompaño a la puerta" señaló Naruto y, al mirar a Sakura, agregó: "Enseguida vuelvo".

Mientras caminaba por el corredor, Shikamaru hurtó otro bizcocho del plato.

"Llevas aquí alrededor de una semana, ¿verdad?"

"Casi".

"¿Y ya has conseguido molestarla en tan poco tiempo?"

"Es un don que tengo. Escucha, ¿por qué crees que un profesional entraría de esta manera en una tienda de antigüedades para revolver un montón de facturas?"

Al salir por la puerta trasera, Shikamaru contuvo la respiración ante el aliento del viento frío.

"Esa es la pregunta del millón" reconoció. "Hay muchos objetos de valor allí dentro".

"Pero él no parecía interesado en ellos, ¿no crees?"

"Bueno, tú lo interrumpiste".

"Él ve luces arriba, corta los cables telefónicos, anula el sistema de alarma, pero no va tras los objetos de valor".

"¿En qué estás pensando?"

"Espera…" pidió Naruto, tratando de ordenar sus pensamientos. "Sí, él va directo a los archivos".

"Es porque está buscando algo" añadió Shikamaru.

"Correcto" convino Naruto, y sacó otro cigarrillo. "Pero ¿lo encontró? ¿Qué buscaría alguien en los archivos de una tienda de antigüedades?"

"¿Recibos?" sugirió Shikamaru, mientras abría la puerta del coche.

"Listas de inventario, nombres, direcciones" corrigió Naruto.

"Se puede sacar al hombre de la policía, pero ¿se puede sacar al policía del hombre?"

"Siento un interés personal cuando alguien me dispara".

"No te culpo por ello. Te echamos de menos, Capitán".

Un atisbo de nostalgia brilló en los ojos de Naruto, pero desapareció enseguida.

"La ciudad parece arreglarse muy bien sin mí".

"Escucha, Naruto…"

Naruto no se encontraba de humor para soportar un discurso, o un análisis psicológico.

"Ahórratelo. Mantenme informado de todo esto".

"Serás el primero en saberlo".

Shikamaru subió al coche y, antes de arrancar, bajó la ventanilla.

"Ah, y cuida tu boca Naruto, Creo que esa chica puede pateártelo".

Naruto respondió con un gruñido de enojo y volvió a entrar. Antes de bajar de nuevo a la tienda para echar otro vistazo, quería asegurarse de que Sakura había cerrado la puerta con llave. Se justificó como un simple civil interesado.

Entro con decisión por la puerta, que seguía abierta.

"Ya esta arreglado" le avisó. "Puede contar con Shika. Es un hombre que no descuida ningún detalle".

"¡Bien! Ahora siéntate".

"Tengo cosas que hacer. Cierra la puerta con llave".

"Siéntate" repitió ella, y señaló una silla. "Voy a limpiarte esa herida".

"Puedo hacerlo solo".

"¿Sabe una cosa, Uzumaki? Cuando lo hieren por defender a una mujer, ella está obligada a buscar de inmediato un antiséptico. Si no llevara algo debajo de esto, no tendría que rasgarlas para convertirlas en vendas.

Naruto volvió a recorrer con la mirada el insinuante vestido de noche. Luego inquirió: "¿Qué lleva debajo de eso?"

"Le sorprendería".

Como estaba preparada para su respuesta, lo tomó por el brazo y lo arrastró hasta la silla.

"Ahora debería decir: ¡Por favor, señora, es solo un rasguño!"

"Lo es" convino con una débil sonrisa. "Pero podría haber sido peor".

Naruto percibió el siseo de la seda de su vestido cuando Sakura se arrodilló junto a él y frotó con suavidad el corte con una bolita de algodón que tenía preparada.

"Por supuesto que podría haber sido peor" comentó ella. "Mi mamá diría que podría haber perdido el ojo. Para Mebuki Haruno, todo es un peligro potencial para los ojos. Heredó la angustia genética de mi abuela. Esto quizá le duela un poco" advirtió al empapar en alcohol otra bolita de algodón.

Al sentir el intenso escozor en la herida, Naruto le aferró la muñeca y exclamó: "¡Maldición! ¿Qué es eso?"

"Alcohol" respondió ella con voz serena. "Limpiará por completo cualquier posible infección".

"¡Hasta los huesos!"

"No seas bebe, Uzumaki. Y no te muevas".

Volvió a aplicarle el algodón a la herida y esta vez él solo hizo una mueca.

"Mientras bajaba por las escaleras gritando como una loca, me llamó por mi nombre" comentó Naruto.

"Nunca grito como una loca".

"Esta vez lo hizo" insistió con una sonrisa maliciosa. "Gritó: ¡Naruto! ¡Naruto! ¡Oh, Naruto!

Sakura arrojó el algodón en un tazón esmaltado.

"En ese momento creí que iban a matarte. Por desgracia, me equivoqué".

Para examinar mejor la herida, lo obligó a volver la cabeza hacia un lado.

"¿Quiere que le ponga una bandita?"

"No" repuso Naruto, e ironizó: "¿No va a besar el corte?"

"No" respondió ella ásperamente.

Se incorporó, cogió el tazón y volvió a dejarlo en el suelo.

"Escucha, tengo una pregunta que hacerte. Sé lo que vas a contestar. Vas a decirme que no me preocupe, que fue un simple robo. Pero de todas formas debo preguntártelo. ¿Cree que ese hombre va a volver?"

Naruto observó detenidamente la cara de Sakura. En sus ojos había una tensión que hasta ese momento no había visto. Dudó que él pudiera tranquilizarla.

"No lo sé" respondió sin más.

"¡Perfecto!" exclamó Sakura, mientras cerraba los ojos y respiraba hondo. "No debí hacer esa pregunta. En primer lugar, si no puede imaginar qué hacía aquí, ¿cómo podría saber si volverá o no?"

"Podría haber mentido", se dijo Naruto, incómodo al ver que Sakura volvía a palidecer.

"No habría sido tan difícil inculcarle una falsa esperanza para que pasara una noche tranquila". Cuando Sakura abrió los ojos, observó su expresión sombría.

"Mira…" empezó a decir Naruto.

Se levantó y, para sorpresa de ambos, le apartó el pelo de la cara para retirar de inmediato la mano y meterla en el bolsillo.

"Mira" comenzó otra vez, "no creo que haya nada de qué preocuparse. Lo que ahora necesita es ir a la cama y olvidarse de todo. Deje que la policía haga su trabajo".

"Sí".

Sakura estaba a punto de pedirle que se quedara. El miedo de quedarse sola no era más que una parte del motivo. Meneó la cabeza y se frotó los brazos con las manos, para calentarlos.

"Mañana estaré fuera la mayor parte del día…" señaló "en casa de mis padres. Le dejaré mi número de teléfono en caso de… solo por si acaso".

"Por supuesto. Ahora cierre con llave en cuanto yo salga. ¿De acuerdo?"

"Claro" respondió Sakura, con la mano en el pomo mientras él salía al pasillo.

"Usted también. Quiero decir… que también cierre con llave".

"Por supuesto".

Esperó a que ella cerrara la puerta y echara los cerrojos. Esbozó una sonrisa cuando oyó el sonido inconfundible de una silla arrastrada por el suelo, y el rechinar del pomo cuando la encajaba debajo de él. _"Buena idea, Sakura"_, se dijo, y se dirigió al almacén.

* * *

En una bonita casa de ciudad, una señora disfrutaba de una copa de licor de cerezas y una emisión de Navidad blanca, en su enorme pantalla de televisión.

El sonido de unos pasos discretos detrás de ella hizo que la señora Katō sonriera y levantara una mano.

"Ori, venga a ver esto" dijo a su viejo mayordomo. "Este es mi programa favorito".

No gritó cuando se produjo la detonación. El delicado cristal se hizo añicos contra el borde de la mesita lateral, y la alfombra quedó manchada de rojo.

En algún rincón del ofuscamiento producido por el dolor que la dejó paralizada, oyó el ruido de cristales rotos y una furiosa voz masculina que preguntaba una y otra vez:

"¿Dónde está el perro? ¿Dónde está ese maldito perro?"

Después no oyó nada más.

Era medianoche cuando Kabuto subió en el ascensor hasta su apartamento en Fukuoka. Llevaba un montón de cajas que había robado del fondo de una tienda de licores.

Tuvo suerte al encontrar el recibo de ese perro estúpido, pensó, y se preguntó inútilmente si las balas que disparó en la tienda de antigüedades habrían impactado contra algo, o contra alguien.

No había de qué preocuparse, se dijo. Era imposible localizar el revólver. Él estaba haciendo progresos.

Se ajustó las cajas en los brazos cuando salió del ascensor y echó a andar por el pasillo. Ya tenía en su poder el águila de bronce, la estatua de la Libertad y el perro de porcelana.

"_Además había echado el anzuelo_", pensó riendo entre dientes.

* * *

Sakura mordió una zanahoria mientras Ino vigilaba el pavo de Navidad.

"Entonces, Naruto corre detrás del tipo, al mismo tiempo que empuña su arma, mientras yo estoy allí, inmóvil, con las manos cruzadas sobre el pecho, como las típicas chicas de Hollywood. ¿Tienes algún aderezo para estas legumbres?"

"En el congelador. ¡Gracias a Kami que no saliste herida!"

Atormentada por la cantidad de ollas que hervían a fuego lento en la cocina, el griterío de los niños al hacer estragos en la sala y el temor de que su madre y la de su amiga invadieran la cocina en cualquier momento, Ino se estremeció.

"He estado preocupada de que asaltaran tu negocio durante años. Yo te convencí de que instalaras ese sistema de alarma. ¿Recuerdas?"

Sakura mojó un brote de brécol en una salsa de crema ácida y cebolla y, mientras la degustaba, se apoyó en la mesa de desayuno de Ino.

"También recuerdo que no me sirvió de nada. Naruto comentó que no sirve ni para cazar ratones".

"Enserio, Sakura" comentó Ino con cierta indignación, "El primo de Sai dijo que era una obra de arte".

"Esta salsa es excelente" elogió Sakura, al probarla con una rama de coliflor.

"El primo de Sai es un imbécil. En cualquier caso, llegaron los policías e hicieron todas esas cosas que suelen hacer. A papá le hubiera gustado la puesta en escena… y habría hecho mil preguntas".

Sakura ignoro la parte de los disparos. No le parecía un buen tema de conversación para la Navidad.

"Ah, y sabias que el excompañero de Naruto es tu vecino".

"¿En serio?" se sorprendió Ino, mientras se chupaba los nudillos pringosos de almíbar.

"Es el padre de Yoshiko Nara. Va a la misma escuela que Inori".

"¿Yoshiko?" Ino repasó mentalmente los nombres de los compañeros de su hija.

Luego arqueó una ceja y arrugó la nariz. "¡Ah, sí! Shikamaru y Temari Nara. Los chicos van a la escuela en la misma empresa de transportes".

"Ya me lo dijo".

Sakura se sirvió una copa de la botella de vino que Ino había dejado sobre la mesa.

"Ahora viene la mejor parte. Van a interrogar a Ayato".

"¡Debes de estar bromeando! ¿Ayato?"

"Un contador despedido que busca venganza al destruir el archivo de impuestos de una mujer" explicó Sakura, mientras se encogía de hombros y le servía una copa de vino a su amiga. "No tiene ningún sentido. ¿Cuándo cenamos?"

"En veinte minutos. ¿Por qué no llevamos lo poco que dejaste de mis verduras crudas? Si podemos mantener ocupada a tu madre por…"

Se interrumpió y maldijo entre dientes cuando Mebuki Haruno entro por la puerta.

Mebuki siempre hacía una entrada, ya fuera en un escenario o en el mercado de la esquina. Para la sencilla cena familiar, se había vestido con un caftán suelto, de colores brillantes, con flecos que colgaban del dobladillo y de las mangas anchas.

Llevaba el pelo corto hasta los hombros, rosado. La cara, extremadamente blanca y sin arrugas, gracias a religiosos cuidados y a un lifting discreto, tenía un aspecto impactante. Los suaves ojos verdes, que Sakura había heredado, mostraban un poco de maquillaje, y llevaba sus suaves labios pintados de un rojo vivo.

Entró con paso majestuoso en la cocina, mientras arrastraba sedas y dejaba la estela de su perfume de marca… una mezcla de aromas de bosques.

"¡Queridas!"

Su voz era tan dramática como su aspecto, con un timbre potente que podía llegar hasta la última fila de cualquier teatro.

"Es tan encantador ver juntas a mis dos niñas" comentó, al tiempo que olfateaba con intensidad el aire. "¡Oh, y esos aromas gloriosos! Espero que no se estén quemando mis albóndigas, Ino querida".

Ino pidió auxilio a Sakura con la mirada, pero ella le respondió encogiéndose de hombros. Ino ni siquiera las había calentado. Las escondió debajo del lavadero, confiando en mezclarlas más tarde con la comida del perro.

"No, por supuesto que no. Mebuki, ¿sabías que están… verdes?"

Mebuki siguió rondando por la cocina, mientras levantaba tapas de ollas.

"Es natural. Yo misma las teñí con colorante en honor de estas fechas. Tal vez deberías servirlas ahora, como un aperitivo, ¿antes de que lleguen tus padres?".

"No, yo creo que deberíamos…" Ino se interrumpió y, como no podía pensar en una buena excusa, decidió sacrificar a su amiga". "Mebuki, ¿sabías que alguien forzó la puerta de la tienda de Sakura?"

"¡Maldita sea, Ino!" le reprochó Sakura entre dientes.

Ino la ignoró y siguió hablando.

"Fue anoche".

Mebuki jadeo y cruzó deprisa la cocina para tomar la cara de Sakura entre sus manos.

"¡Oh, mi niña, mi corderito! ¿Estás herida?"

"Por supuesto que no".

"¿Por qué no llevas a tu mamá a la otra habitación, Sakura? Podrás contarle todo lo ocurrido".

Mebuki tomó a Sakura de la mano y la condujo hacia la puerta.

"Sí, sí, vamos. Debiste llamarme en cuanto sucedió. Habría llegado allí en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. Mi pequeña adorada. ¡Kizashi! ¡Kizashi, nuestra hija ha sido asaltada!"

Sakura apenas tuvo tiempo de mirar a Ino por encima de los hombros, antes de ser arrastrada. El salón familiar de los Haruno era un verdadero caos.

Había juguetes esparcidos por todas partes, que convertían la alfombra en una pista de obstáculos. Hubo ladridos y aullidos cuando un coche de policía, conducido a control remoto por un Shin de mirada dura, aterrorizó a Misty, el perro de la casa.

Kiba Haruno, con su aspecto elegante, vistiendo un traje oscuro de seda y corbata, entretenía a Inori interpretando ritmos sensuales en el piano. Sai e Inojin, con los ojos concentrados, se hallaban enfrascados en un juego de naipes, mientras que Kizashi, provisto de un ponche de huevo, ejercía de mirón entrometido.

"¡Kizashi!" La voz teatral de Mebuki congeló toda la acción. "¡Nuestra niña ha sido amenazada!"

Incapaz de resistirse, Kiba tocó un acorde melodramático en el piano. Sakura lo miró mientras arrugaba la nariz, le dio una palmada tranquilizadora a su madre, la acompañó hasta una silla y le ofreció una copa de vino.

"No fui amenazada. Forzaron la puerta de mi establecimiento" explicó Sakura. "En realidad, no pasó a mayores. No se llevaron nada. Naruto los alejó".

Kizashi se dio unos golpecitos en la nariz y comentó: "Tuve un presentimiento sobre él. Un sexto sentido, si quieres. ¿Hubo golpes?"

"No, Naruto lo ahuyentó".

"¡Yo le hubiera matado de un disparo!" Exclamó Inojin, saltando sobre el sofá para disparar un arma automática imaginaria. "¡Te dije que lo haría!"

"Es cierto, lo dijiste".

"Inojin, baja de ahí" le ordenó Sai. "Sakura, ¿llamaste a la policía?"

"Sí. Se encuentra todo en manos del mejor policía de Tokio" respondió, al tiempo que levantaba en brazos a Inojin. "El oficial encargado de la investigación es el padre de una buena amiga tuya, cara de rana. Yoshiko Nara.

"¡Yoshiko Nara!" gritó Inojin, llevándose las manos a la garganta e imitando el gruñido de un ahorcado.

"Ella te manda saludos".

Sakura pestañeó y le dio un beso sonoro. De inmediato un estallido de gritos y chillidos la convencieron de que la crisis había pasado. Entonces, con una mano en alto y tono imperioso, intervino Mebuki.

"¡Kiba! Esta noche te quedarás en casa de tu hermana. No me sentiré segura si no sé qué tiene al lado un hombre que la cuide".

Indignada, Sakura cogió la copa de vino y dijo:

"Madre… en nombre de todas las feministas, me avergüenzo de ti".

"Los ideales sociales y políticos pierden todo significado cuando se trata del bienestar de mi niña" afirmó Mebuki con una inclinación solemne. "Kiba, te quedarás con tu hermana".

"No hay problema".

"Bueno, yo sí tengo un problema" intervino Sakura. "Él ensucia el lavabo con crema de afeitar y hace largas llamadas obscenas a sus mujeres en Fukuoka".

"Uso mi tarjeta para hacer mis llamadas" aclaró Kiba con una sonrisa. "No te enterarías de que son obscenas si no fueras tan curiosa".

Kizashi se levantó para servirse más ponche. Esa noche tenía un aspecto acicalado y apuesto, con su cabello castaño y fascinantes ojos verdes. Se acercó a su esposa para besarle la mano y luego miró a Sakura.

"Tu madre tiene razón" convino. "Mañana iré en persona al local para estudiar la situación. No atormentes tu bella cabecita, querida".

"¡Por Kami!" refunfuñó Sakura, e hizo una mueca de asco. "¿Qué es ese hedor?"

"La cena" anunció Ino, mientras abría la puerta de la cocina y sonreía a la madre de su amiga. "Lo siento, Mebuki, parece que quemé tus albóndigas".

* * *

A una manzana de distancia, Naruto trataba de despedirse. Había disfrutado de la cena de Navidad con los Nara más de lo que esperaba. Era difícil no hallar placer al mirar a los niños, que seguían bien despiertos y entusiasmados con su botín de Navidad; imposible no relajarse con los aromas de pino, pavo, y pastel de manzanas, que endulzaban el aire. Además, estaba el simple hecho de que Shikamaru y Temari le gustaban como personas, como pareja.

Cuanto más permanecía en aquel hogar encantador, tanto más incomodo se sentía. No podía evitar la comparación de esa escena hogareña, con un fuego que crepitaba en el hogar y niños que jugaban sobre la alfombra, con los recuerdos de las fiestas en su miserable infancia: las discusiones a gritos, o aún peor, los silencios glaciales y asfixiantes; o el año en que su madre rompió toda la porcelana, al arrojarla contra la pared del comedor; o cuando su padrastro destrozó a balazos los cristales del salón de entrada.

Jamás olvidaría aquella Navidad en que Natsumi ni siquiera había venido a casa, para volver dos días después con un labio partido y un ojo morado. ¿Fue ese mismo año cuando lo arrestaron por robar en las tiendas? No, recordó Naruto. Eso ocurrió un año después, cuando tenía catorce años. Aquellos eran sus _"buenos viejos tiempos"_.

"Al menos puedes llevarte algo de comida" insistió Temari. "No sé qué haré con todo esto".

Shikamaru fue a abrir una cerveza y, al pasar por detrás de su esposa, le dio una palmada en el trasero.

"Sé buen amigo, Naruto" le pidió. "Si no te lo llevas, tendré que comer pavo durante todo un mes. ¿Quieres otra cerveza?"

"No, tengo que conducir".

"No tienes por qué marcharte tan temprano" se lamentó Temari.

Como era una de las pocas personas con las que se sentía a gusto, la besó en la mejilla y comentó: "He pasado aquí todo el día. Ahora me voy a casa para ver si, con un poco de gimnasia, puedo quemar algunas de las calorías de ese puré de patata y las salsas".

Temari seguía llenando un envase de plástico con sobras de comida.

"Nunca engordas un kilo, Naruto. Me muero de envidia" reconoció. "¿Por qué no me cuentas más cosas sobre tu espléndida casera?"

"No es espléndida. Es aceptable".

Temari miró fijamente a Shikamaru, que se limitó a encogerse de hombros.

"Shikamaru comentó que es espléndida… Y también bonita".

"Eso fue porque ella le regaló esos bizcochos".

Temari llenó otro recipiente con generosas rebanadas de pastel.

"Si es la amiga de Ino Yamanaka, debe de ser algo más que aceptable. Ino es sorprendente… aun en las primeras horas de la mañana, con un montón de niños en el coche. Los padres son actores, supongo que lo sabes. De teatro" agregó dándole un énfasis dramático a la palabra. "También he visto a la madre. Me gustaría estar como ella cuando sea mayor".

"Tú estás muy bien, Temari" intervino Shikamaru.

"¡Yo estoy bien…!" Meneó la cabeza mientras cerraba el recipiente. "¿Y quién dice que soy espléndida y bonita?"

"Yo lo digo".

"Gracias, Naruto. ¿Por qué no traes a tu casera uno de estos días? ¿A cenar o a tomar un trago?"

"Le pago el alquiler. No tengo relaciones sociales con ella".

"Tú perseguiste a un ladrón por ella" señaló Temari.

"Eso fue instinto. Ahora tengo que marcharme" insistió mientras aceptaba la comida que ella le ofrecía. "Gracias por la cena".

Ya en la puerta de la calle, con un brazo alrededor de la cintura de Shikamaru, Temari saludó a Naruto con la mano mientras él se alejaba en el coche.

"¿Sabes?, debería darme una vuelta por esa tienda".

"Quieres decir husmear un poco, ¿verdad?"

"Ya que lo dices" reconoció apoyando la cabeza en el hombro de Shikamaru. "Me gustaría echar un vistazo a esa espléndida y sexy casera soltera".

"Problemático, sabes que a él no le gustará".

"Ya veremos. Naruto necesita a alguien en su vida".

"Naruto necesita volver al trabajo".

"Entonces lo haremos a dúo" afirmó, y alzó los labios para besarlo. "No tendrá escapatoria".

* * *

Sasuke cenaba pato relleno y huevos de codorniz en su piso de Osaka. En el gigantesco comedor lo acompañaba una hermosísima rubia, de ojos verdes y figura esbelta, que hablaba tres idiomas y tenía excelentes conocimientos sobre arte y literatura. Además de su belleza e inteligencia, era casi tan rica como él. Su ego exigía esos tres atributos en una compañía.

Mientras la dama bebía un sorbo de champán, Sasuke abrió la pequeña caja, envuelta con elegancia, que ella había traído.

"Muy atento de tu parte, querida".

Dejó a un lado la tapa, alegrándose de antemano.

"Sé que te encantan las cosas hermosas, Sasuke".

"En efecto, así es" convino.

Para confirmarlo, la envolvió en una mirada cálida y lisonjera, antes de buscar dentro del envoltorio de papel de seda. Sacó una pequeña talla de marfil de un cireneo, y la encerró con dulzura y amor en la palma de su mano. Exhaló un suspiro de satisfacción que se expandió por el aire como un susurro.

Complacida por su reacción, puso una mano sobre la de él.

"La admirabas cada vez que cenabas conmigo; Así que pensé que sería el regalo perfecto para Navidad. Me pareció más personal darte algo de mi propia colección".

A Sasuke le brillaban los ojos mientras la examinaba.

"Es una pieza exquisita" afirmó. "Como dijiste, un ejemplar único".

"Bueno, en realidad parece que estaba equivocada sobre eso" puntualizó ella.

Como desvió la mirada para volver a coger su copa, no advirtió el repentino temblor en los dedos de Sasuke.

"Hace unas semanas conseguí su gemela" añadió con una risita. "No me preguntes cómo, ya que provenía de un museo".

El placer se desvaneció como humo en los ojos de Sasuke, dando paso a una chispa de amarga decepción.

"No es única" repuso con seriedad. "¿Por qué supusiste que yo anhelaría tener algo que no es exclusivo?"

El cambio en el tono de voz hizo que ella lo mirara asombrada.

"Sasuke, sigue siendo lo que es. Una hermosa pieza creada por un artífice excepcional, sumamente valiosa".

"El valor es relativo, querida".

Mientras la miraba con ojos fríos, sus dedos se crisparon alrededor de la delicada pieza. Apretó cada vez más fuerte, hasta que la talla estalló con un sonido parecido a un disparo. Cuando ella gritó afligida, Sasuke volvió a sonreír.

"Parece que se ha estropeado. ¡Qué lástima!" Dejó los pedazos rotos y tomó su copa de vino. "Por supuesto, si me hubieras dado la pieza de tu colección, lo habría valorado. Después de todo, es un ejemplar único".

* * *

**Gracias por leer. Actualizare pronto.**


	9. Capitulo 8

**Nota del Autor: La historia fue brevemente reescrita 17-06-2020.**

**Recuerden que los personajes pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto y la Historia a Nora Roberts.**

* * *

**Capítulo 8**

Cuando el día después de Navidad, poco después de las nueve, Naruto llamó a la puerta de Sakura, lo último que esperaba era escuchar la voz de un hombre.

Oyó un golpe sordo y después una maldición.

Kiba, con una sábana envuelta como una toga alrededor del cuerpo, insultaba al dedo del pie que se había golpeado contra la mesa cuando abrió la puerta al importuno visitante.

"Si vende algo" advirtió, "espero que sea café".

"_Ella sí que sabía escogerlos"_, pensó Naruto con repugnancia. Primero un contable pusilánime con glándulas hiperactivas; ahora un joven recién salido de su carrera.

"Sakura" musitó Naruto con una sonrisa forzada.

Atento a la sábana que arrastraba por el suelo, Kiba dio un paso atrás para que Naruto pudiera entrar.

"¿Dónde diablos estás? ¡Sakura!" gritó el muchacho. El eco de su voz resonó por la estancia.

"_El chico tiene pulmones"_, pensó Naruto, y advirtió, intrigado, el montón de almohadas y mantas sobre el sofá.

Sakura salió del lavabo, ataviada con un albornoz y llevando un secador de pelo en la mano.

"No vas a entrar aquí hasta que termine de secarme el pelo. Tú puedes… ¡Oh!" exclamó sorprendida al ver a Naruto. "Buenos días…"

"Necesito hablar un minuto contigo".

"Está bien" concedió ella, mientras se pasaba los dedos por el cabello mojado. "¿Ya conoce a mi hermano?"

Sorprendido, Naruto se vio obligado a reconocer que se sentía aliviado.

"No".

"El sujeto envuelto en la sábana es Kiba". "Kiba, el sujeto que necesita una afeitada es Naruto; vive al otro lado del pasillo".

De pronto a Kiba se le iluminaron los ojos vidriosos por el sueño.

"¡El ex policía que persiguió al ladrón!" exclamó. "Me alegro mucho de conocerte. Una vez representé a un traficante de drogas en una película. Me mataron en la primera escena, pero fue una experiencia sensacional".

"Apuesto a que sí" convino Naruto.

"Toma" dijo Sakura, entregando el secador a Kiba. "Ya puedes usar la ducha". "Yo prepararé el café, pero tú tienes que preparar el desayuno".

"¡Hecho!" aceptó, y se alejó, arrastrando la sábana.

"Mi madre pensó que después del asalto necesitaba tener un hombre en casa, y Kiba era el único disponible" explicó Sakura. "Vamos, podemos hablar en la cocina".

La cocina tenía la misma disposición funcional que la de Naruto, pero era evidente que parecía mucho más organizada. Sakura tomó en sus manos lo que Naruto reconoció como una lata de galletitas y sacó de ella unas cucharadas de granos de café que echó en un molinillo manual.

"¿Cómo pasaste la Navidad?" se interesó Sakura.

"Estuvo bien. Localicé a un tipo que vendrá alrededor del mediodía para conectar un nuevo sistema de alarma. Uno que funcione, claro".

Sakura dejó de moler. El aroma del café y la fragancia que emanaba del cuerpo de Sakura después de la ducha, llenaban el ambiente y lo embriagaban.

"¿Cómo lo conoces?" inquirió Sakura.

"Es un amigo mío". "Conoce su oficio".

"Un amigo" repitió ella, al volver a moler. "En primer lugar, debo decir que me sorprende que tenga uno. En segundo lugar, supongo que esperas que esté agradecida por su descaro".

"Yo también vivo aquí" le recordó Naruto. "No me gusta que me disparen".

"Deberías haberlo consultado conmigo".

Antes de contestar, Naruto esperó a que ella pusiera a hervir el agua.

"No estabas" el dijo. "Y necesita un par de buenas cerraduras en las puertas. Puedo ir por ellas a la ferretería".

Mientras lo observaba, con labios y dientes apretados, Sakura echó unas cucharadas de café molido en un filtro de papel.

"Trato de decidir si debo mostrarme feliz, enojada o impresionada".

"Le dejare la factura por debajo de su puerta".

Eso acabó de decidirla. Torció los labios y la sonrisa se transformó en una risa espontánea y gutural.

"De acuerdo, Uzumaki. Usted siga adelante y haga seguro nuestro pequeño mundo. ¿Algo más?"

"Supuse que podría tomar las medidas de esas estanterías que quiere instalar".

Sakura se pasó la lengua por los dientes y estiró el brazo por detrás de él, para coger la canasta de mimbre llena de naranjas.

"¿Se canso de ser un holgazán?" preguntó y, al no obtener repuesta, empezó a cortar una naranja con un cuchillo que parecía mellado. Luego agregó: "Le mostraré lo que tengo en mente después del desayuno. Hoy no abrimos hasta el mediodía".

Después de cortar media docena de naranjas, puso las mitades en un exprimidor.

"¿Por qué no prepara la mesa?"

"¿Para qué?"

"Para el desayuno. Kiba prepara unas crepas deliciosas".

La tetera silbó antes de que él pudiera contestar. Sakura empezó a verter agua hirviendo en el café. _"Aquel olor era lo único que le faltaba"_, pensó Naruto, que inquirió: "¿Dónde guarda los platos?"

"En el primer armario".

"Por cierto…" señaló él, mientras abría la puerta de la alacena y esbozaba una leve sonrisa que a Sakura le apretó la garganta, "tal vez quiera vestirse un poco… La visión de su cuerpo mojado y medio desnudo podría despertar en mí algún irrefrenable apetito sexual".

A Sakura le desagradó que le lanzara a la cara sus propias palabras. Se sirvió una taza de café y luego se dirigió al lavabo. Kiba entró en la cocina vestido con un vaquero negro y un jersey. Se había secado el pelo, castaño como el de su padre adoptivo que lo convencería a cualquiera que es su padre, con un estudiado desorden. Parecía un anuncio publicitario de moda.

"Huele bien" comentó. "Sakura prepara un café riquísimo. ¿Le importaría encender la televisión? ¿Quizá las noticias? Hace un par de días que no me entero de nada de lo que pasa en el mundo exterior".

Kiba sirvió una taza de café para él y otra para Naruto, después se arremangó el jersey.

"¡Maldición, Kiba!" gritó Sakura desde el cuarto de baño. Kiba dio un respingo y sonrió.

"Olvidé limpiar el lavabo" le explicó a Naruto. "Odia encontrar restos de crema de afeitar".

"Lo tendré en cuenta si alguna vez se presenta la ocasión".

"Sin embargo, no le importa colgar su ropa interior por todas partes". Alzó la voz para que se oyera con nitidez en el cuarto de baño, mientras agregaba con sarcasmo para darle más énfasis: "Al crecer con una hermana, nunca pude entrar en el lavabo sin tener que abrirme paso a través de una jungla de bragas". Mientras hablaba, medía los ingredientes y los mezclaba sin el menor cuidado. Reparó en la mirada de Naruto y volvió a sonreír. "Todos somos unos magníficos cocineros" agregó. "Sakura, papá y yo. Fue en defensa propia contra años de soledad y cenas frente al televisor. Bien, sobre el asunto del robo, ¿cree que es preocupante?" inquirió, cambiando de tema.

"Siempre me preocupo cuando alguien me dispara. Despierta mi curiosidad". Kiba dejó la mano suspendida sobre el borde del tazón en que había dejado caer un huevo.

"¿Disparos? ¿Qué quiere decir con disparos?"

"Un arma. Balas. ¡Bang!" aclaró Naruto, y bebió un sorbo de café.

"¡Por Kami! Ella no habló de disparos".

Todavía con la cáscara de huevo en la mano, corrió al salón y, tras atravesar el corto pasillo, abrió la puerta del cuarto de baño sin llamar.

Sakura estuvo a punto de meterse el perfilador en un ojo.

"¡Maldición, Kiba!"

"No mencionaste nada sobre unos disparos. ¡Por Kami, Sakura! Describiste lo ocurrido como una broma".

Ella resopló, cerró el lápiz de ojos y, por encima del hombro de Kiba, le lanzó una mirada fulminante a Naruto. _"Debería haberse visto ridícula con un ojo pintado y el otro no"_, pensó Naruto. Pero en cambio parecía furiosa, a punto de estallar y… sexy.

"Muchas gracias, Uzumaki".

"No hay de que, Haruno".

Exasperado, Kiba la tomó por los hombros y la zarandeó.

"Él no tiene la culpa. Quiero saber con exactitud qué pasó. ¡Y quiero saberlo ahora!"

"Entonces pregunta a ese policía charlatán. Yo estoy ocupada". Dio un empujón a Kiba, cerró la puerta del cuarto de baño y echó el cerrojo.

"¡Sakura, quiero respuestas o llamaré a mamá!" exigió Kiba, mientras golpeaba la puerta.

"Tú hazlo" le amenazó ella desde adentro "y yo le contaré lo de tu fin de semana con esa cabaretista de striptease".

"Artista de variedades" la corrigió entre dientes, y se volvió hacia Naruto. "Cuéntemelo todo mientras termino de preparar el desayuno".

"No hay mucho que contar". Naruto sintió cierto malestar en el estómago. No era consecuencia de tener que repasar los sucesos de la Nochebuena mientras Kiba preparaba las crepes de manzana, sino al hecho de ver al hermano y ala hermana, de advertir la preocupación y el enojo en la cara de Kiba, sentimientos que provenían de un amor arraigado y sincero, no de una simple lealtad familiar.

"¿Y bien?" insistió Kiba.

Naruto se esforzó por volver al presente.

"¿Qué?"

"Veamos, un bromista fuerza la puerta, desordena los archivos, le dispara un par de veces y se escapa. ¿Es así?"

"Más o menos".

"¿Por qué?"

Naruto se sirvió otra taza de café para ganar tiempo.

"La policía debe averiguarlo. Para eso se le paga" puntualizó. "Mira, esta tarde van a instalar un sistema nuevo de alarma y nuevas cerraduras. Ella estará bastante segura".

"¿Qué clase de policía fue usted?" preguntó Kiba. "¿Un fracasado, un oficial de narcóticos, o qué?"

"Eso no tiene ninguna importancia. Ya no lo soy".

"Sí, pero…" Kiba se interrumpió y miró con aire pensativo las crepes que acababa de depositar en una fuente.

"Uzumaki… ¿Fue así como lo llamó ella? Es esa clase de nombres que difícilmente se olvidan. Recuerdo una noticia de hace unos meses. Soy un adicto a ellas, ¿sabe?" Siguió rastreando en su mente como si estuviera leyendo unas líneas memorizadas mucho tiempo atrás. "Capitán, ¿verdad?, Capitán Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze. Usted es el que eliminó a Deidara, el bombardero. ¿Cómo decía la información? «Policía millonario se enfrenta a tiros con el amo de las bombas». Sí, eso es. Usted ocupó muchos titulares".

"Los titulares terminan mostrando amarillismo".

Kiba hubiera querido seguir insistiendo, pero recordaba algo más: el asesinato de la hermana del capitán Uzumaki al estallar una bomba colocada en su coche.

"Supongo que alguien que fue capaz de sacar de circulación a un criminal tan feroz como Deidara, podrá cuidar de mi hermana mayor".

"Ella puede cuidar de sí misma" intervino Sakura desde la puerta.

En ese momento sonó el teléfono de la cocina. Sakura respondió con un jarro de zumo en la mano.

"¿Hola? Sí, Kiba está aquí. Un momento por favor" dijo pestañeando teatralmente. "Es Tamaki".

"¡Oh!" exclamó Kiba. Se sirvió dos crepes en el plato y cogió un tenedor.

Después de arrebatar el auricular a su hermana, se apoyó contra la pared y susurró: "Esto puede durar un rato. ¡Hola, preciosa!" Bajó el tono de voz, que era tan suave como la crema recién batida. "Nena, sabes que te echo de menos. No he pensado en otra cosa. Cuando regrese esta noche, te lo demostraré".

"Me pone enferma" musitó Sakura entre dientes.

"¿Por qué no le contó toda la historia?"

Sakura se encogió de hombros y respondió: "No había necesidad de preocupar a mi familia. Tienden a dramatizar. Si mi madre se entera de que tengo un virus estomacal, de inmediato me diagnostica malaria y empieza a convocar especialistas. ¿Imagina lo que habría hecho si le cuento que alguien agujereó a tiros mi pared?"

Naruto meneó la cabeza mientras saboreaba las crepes.

"Habría llamado a la agencia y contratado a dos robustos guardaespaldas llamados Bubba y Frank" se mofó Sakura. "Si con lo que supo, me envió a Kiba…"

"Es un buen muchacho" opinó Naruto, sonriendo.

En ese momento Kiba se hallaba enviando besos a través del teléfono. En cuanto colgó, el teléfono volvió a sonar. Le brillaron los ojos y exclamó: "¿Hola? ¡Haru! Por supuesto que te echo de menos, nena. No puedo pensar en otra cosa. Mañana por la noche lo tendré todo arreglado. Entonces te demostraré cuánto te echo de menos.

"Qué imbécil" ironizó Naruto, esbozando una sonrisa.

"Usted puede considerarlo así. En fin, mientras mi hermano hace el amor a través del teléfono, yo iré a apagar la televisión".

Se levantó de la silla, y cuando se disponía a pulsar el botón de apagado, la detuvo un boletín de noticias.

"«Todavía no hay pistas sobre la tragedia de Navidad en la residencia Katō". Anunció el reportero. "Esta mañana la conocida dama de nuestra sociedad, Suzuki Katō, sigue en coma como resultado de un ataque sufrido el 24 de diciembre, durante un presunto robo a su casa. La señora Katō fue hallada inconsciente. Ori Manabu, el mayordomo de Katō, fue hallado muerto en el lugar de los hechos. Tanto la señora Katō como su mayordomo fueron encontrados la mañana de Navidad por la hija de la señora Katō. Shizune Katō, la señora Katō, viuda del señor Fudo Katō de las Empresas Katō, sigue en estado crítico. Un representante de la policía de Tokio manifestó que está llevándose a cabo una profunda investigación»".

"¡Oh Kami!" Sakura se estremeció y miró a Naruto. "La conozco. Estuvo en la tienda antes de Navidad. Vino a comprar un regalo para su Hija".

"Es una residencia de gente muy rica" comentó Naruto, cauteloso. "Katō es un apellido distinguido. Los ladrones pueden convenirse en verdaderas fieras en esos lugares".

"Compró un par de topes para puertas. Me contó que su hija estaba embarazada" recordó Sakura, y dio un jadeo. "¡No puede ser!"

Naruto se levantó y apagó el televisor.

"No se lo tome así" le aconsejó.

"¿Eso es lo que le enseñan en la escuela de policía?" le reprochó, pero enseguida se arrepintió de sus palabras. "Lo siento, por eso nunca escucho las malditas noticias. Lo único que leo en los diarios son los anuncios publicitarios y las viñetas". Se echó los cabellos hacia atrás para desterrar su mal humor. "Creo que abriré temprano la tienda. Dejaré que Kiba limpie todo este desorden antes de irse a Fukuoka".

Esta vez, Naruto no pudo resistir la tentación de rozarle la barbilla con los dedos. Tenía la piel tan suave como los pétalos de una rosa.

"Es duro cuando no son desconocidos".

Ella levantó una mano y le tocó la muñeca.

"También es duro cuando lo son" subrayó. "¿Por eso renunció?"

"No" repuso Naruto, apartando la mano. "Ahora me voy a la ferretería. Gracias por el desayuno".

Cuando cerró la puerta detrás de él, Sakura suspiró y dijo: "¡Kiba! Cuando termines con tus llamadas obscenas, lava los platos. Me voy a la tienda".

Kiba se volvió y estuvo a punto de tirar la jarra de zumo.

"Ya he terminado" aseguró. "Estás llena de secretos, ¿verdad, Sakura? ¿Cómo es que no me dijiste que tu inquilino era el temible policía que liquidó a Deidara el bombardero?"

"¿Quién es Deidara?"

Kiba masticaba pequeños bocados de una crepe mientras limpiaba la mesa.

"¡Por Kami, Sakura! ¿En qué mundo vives? Deidara formaba parte de una de las más grandes organizaciones criminales de todo el país, quizá la más importante. Akatsuki, El estaba loco. Le gustaba hacer explotar por los aires a todo aquel que le causara problemas. Siempre el mismo modus operandi: una bomba en el coche, accionada por la llave de contacto.

"¿Naruto lo arrestó?"

"¿Arrestar? ¡Qué va! Lo eliminó en un auténtico tiroteo, como en los viejos tiempos".

"¿Lo mató?" prosiguió Sakura con los labios secos. "¿Por eso… tuvo que dejar la policía?"

"No. Creo que recibió una medalla por ello. Apareció en todas las noticias el verano pasado. El hecho de ser el nieto del fundador de Namikaze Corporation le dio mucha fama".

"¿Namikaze Corporation? ¿Los multimillonarios?"

"Exacto, Sakura. Esa gente tiene propiedades, y un montón de negocios. En Tokio no hay tantos policías ricos".

"¡Eso es ridículo! Si él tuviera tanto dinero, ¿por qué alquilaría un apartamento situado encima de una tienda de antigüedades?"

Kiba meneó la cabeza y comentó: "Siendo una Haruno, ¿te atreves a cuestionar las excentricidades de alguien?"

"Lo olvidé por un instante".

Kiba se dispuso a lavar los platos del desayuno.

"En cualquier caso" prosiguió, "de la manera en que yo veo desde aquí el guion, supongo que nuestro héroe, el adinerado capitán de policía, se está tomando un respiro. El verano pasado fue bastante movido. La investigación del caso lo mantuvo durante meses en el primer plano de las noticias. Después, cuando su hermana fue asesinada en la explosión del coche…"

"¡Espera!" lo interrumpió Sakura, apretándole el brazo. "¿Su hermana?"

"Sospecharon que había sido Deidara, pero nunca pudieron probarlo".

Sakura palideció, y se llevó la mano al estómago. "¡Eso es horrible! ¡Horrible!"

"Peor aún… él estaba allí. Los periódicos titularon: «Capitán de policía ve morir a su hermana en una explosión». Tremendo, ¿verdad?"

"¡Pobre Naruto!" murmuró Sakura.

"Los medios sensacionalistas también se ensañaron con el asunto. No lo recuerdo todo, pero citaron gran cantidad de hechos escandalosos relacionados con los Uzumaki-Namikaze. La hermana se divorció tres o cuatro veces con su mismo marido creo que la maltrataba. Su padre murió cuando era niño en un accidente de auto y su madre se volvió a casar con un socio de su familia y solían tener peleas en público. Creo que también salieron a la luz algunos problemas en que se había metido Naruto en su juventud. Ya sabes cómo le gusta a la gente enterarse de las desgracias de las familias ricas".

"No me extraña que quiera estar solo" comentó Sakura, y luego añadió: "pero esa no es la respuesta".

Se inclinó y besó a Kiba en la mejilla.

"Cierra con llave cuando salgas. ¿Nos veremos en Año Nuevo?"

"No me lo perdería. Sakura…"

"¿Qué?"

"Haz lo que él te diga. Me gusta verte por aquí".

"A mí me gusta estar aquí" contestó.

Cogió sus llaves y se dirigió a la tienda.

* * *

Fueron muy pocos los clientes que entraron en toda la mañana. Sakura tuvo tiempo de pensar. Al parecer, lo que desconocía sobre Naruto Uzumaki podía llenar un estadio de fútbol. Los relatos fascinantes de Kiba solo hacían que su falta de datos pareciera más aguda.

"Buenos días, Sakurita, mi adorada hija".

Kizashi Haruno entró en el local luciendo unas orejeras de visón apretadas contra el cabello. Vestía un abrigo de piel de borrego, largo hasta los tobillos, regalo de Navidad de su esposa.

"¡Papá! ¡Justo el hombre que deseaba ver!"

"Es gratificante ser deseado por una hija. Prueba la valía de un hombre en sus años maduros. ¡Ayame, una auténtica visión!" exclamó al verla, y se dirigió a ella, le tomó la mano y se inclinó con gesto teatral. "Eres un orgullo para los comediantes del teatro, para tu humilde director, y para el negocio de mi hija. ¿Qué, no hay clientes esta mañana?"

"Un par de curiosos, un cambio y una venta rápida de un aldabón con forma de hipocampo rugiente" le informó Sakura. "Supongo que los supermercados están llenos. Ayame, ¿puedes hacerte cargo por un rato?"

"Por supuesto".

Sakura tomó a su padre del brazo y lo condujo a una sala de exhibición más pequeña.

"Papá, ¿qué sabes sobre Naruto Uzumaki?"

"¿Saber?" Para ganar tiempo, Kizashi sacó una caja de pastillas de menta. "Veamos, más o menos un metro ochenta y cinco, ochenta kilos, proporciones atléticas, alrededor de veintiocho años, por el color de su piel…"

"¡Basta! Te conozco, Kizashi Haruno. Ino podría pensar que le alquilaste el apartamento a alguno de esos motociclistas que empuñan cadenas y tienen un tatuaje de los hijos del infierno en el pecho. Pero a mí no me engañas".

Con una mueca de espanto, Kizashi parpadeó y dio un puñetazo contra la palma de su mano izquierda.

"¿Ino dijo algo así? ¡Dios mío, qué lengua viperina!"

"No cambies de tema. Cualquier cosa interesante acerca de Uzumaki, tú lo sabes, o él no estaría viviendo aquí. Así que desembucha. ¿Qué es ese asunto de que pertenece a una familia acaudalada?"

Contrariado, se quitó el abrigo, lo dobló con cuidado y lo dejó sobre el respaldo de una silla.

"Se trata del clan Uzumaki-Namikaze" confirmó. "Casi todo el dinero proviene de la rama paterna, aunque los Uzumaki no son exactamente pobres".

"Puede decirse que Naruto es el heredero, ya que del decadente árbol familiar solo queda él y un par de primos lejanos".

"Entonces es cierto que es un ricachón independiente. ¡Por todos los diablos!"

Kizashi tosió con discreción mientras se tapaba la boca. Sus mejillas se sonrojaron.

"Al parecer, la independencia era lo más importante para él. Sakura, ya sabes que no me gusta repetir los chismes".

"Solo tienes que decirlo una vez".

Kizashi ahogó una risita y le dio una palmada en la mejilla.

"Mi pequeña, eres rápida, muy rápida. Está bien, se rumorea que Naruto entró en la policía contra los deseos de su familia. Ellos desaprobaron la elección de esa profesión y amenazaron con desheredarlo". La voz de Kizashi adoptó un tono de narrador de cuentos, rico y modulado a la perfección. "Sea como fuere, su madre y padrastro eran figuras notorias de la sociedad, en el sentido más literal del término. No tenían reparos en ventilar sus diferencias en público. No era ningún secreto que se odiaban, pero ninguno de los dos estaba dispuesto a conceder el divorcio al otro, debido a la estrecha conexión financiera entre los de su compañía y los Uzumaki-Namikaze".

"Intrigante…" susurró Sakura.

"Oh, por cierto, Naruto se labró un nombre por sí mismo en la policía. Cobró fama de ser en parte un sabueso, en parte un zorro. Olfateaba las huellas y clavaba los dientes en un caso". Satisfecho con la analogía, Kizashi sonrió y agregó: "Hace poco más de un año fue ascendido a capitán, una posición que en opinión de muchos podría haber sido una catapulta hacia la jefatura de policía…Entonces apareció la organización Akatsuki y Deidara".

"Kiba me lo contó. Deidara mató a la hermana de Naruto".

"Esa es la suposición general. En cuanto a por qué renunció a su cargo, solo hay conjeturas. Sugiero que se lo preguntes a él".

"Él no me lo dirá".

"¿Tu interés es personal o profesional?"

Sakura lo pensó un momento. Después aceptó la pastilla de menta que su padre le ofreció.

"Aún no lo sé. Gracias por los detalles que, en realidad" reconoció al besarlo en la mejilla, "no debería ser necesario que te los pidiera".

"No hay de qué".

"Mira, Naruto está otra vez en el almacén. Puedes ir a darle la lata mientras instala la nueva cerradura".

"Será un placer" aceptó.

Cogió su abrigo y se lo colgó de un brazo.

"Puedes dejarlo aquí" le sugirió Sakura.

Evitó mirarla a los ojos y acarició el abrigo con cariño.

"¿Aquí…? Ah, no, no… lo llevaré conmigo. Puede que haga mucho frío ahí abajo".

"Puede que necesites la licorera que llevas en el bolsillo interior" lo corrigió Sakura, y volvió a su trabajo.

En el almacén Naruto manipulaba el taladro de Shikamaru. Ya casi había instalado uno de los cerrojos cuando Kizashi entró y exclamó: "¡Felicidades muchacho! Parece que te has convertido en nuestro héroe. Permíteme expresarte mi más profundo y sincero agradecimiento".

"Señor Haruno…"

Kizashi se sentó en uno de los peldaños de la escalera.

"Llámeme Kizashi, por favor. Después de todo, según me contó Kiba, has protegido a mi niña aun a riesgo de tu propia vida e integridad. Dime, ¿tenemos algunas pistas?"

"Llame a la comisaría y pregunte al teniente Shikamaru Nara. Él está al cargo".

"Pero, querido muchacho, tú participaste en la escena, sacaste tu arma. ¿Dónde están los agujeros de bala? Kiba me informó de que hubo un tiroteo".

"En el yeso de la pared de la escalera".

Naruto observó a Kizashi dirigirse hacia la pared. No le habría sorprendido que hubiera sacado del bolsillo una lupa y un detector de metales.

"Curioso, ¿no?" comentó Kizashi. "¿Sabes?, una vez hice el papel de Poirot en una puesta en escena de El Expreso de Oriente".

"Su hijo Kiba hizo de traficante de drogas. ¡Vaya familia!"

"Para desarrollar en plenitud su arte, uno debe encarnar tanto el papel de villano como el de héroe. Nosotros llevamos el teatro en la sangre. Aunque Sakura parece inclinarse más por las decoraciones".

Volvió a sentarse en la escalera. Se desperezó, cruzó las piernas a la altura de los tobillos y juntó las manos sobre el vientre prominente.

"¿Tienes hora?"

Naruto miró su reloj y dijo: "Faltan dos minutos para las doce".

"¡Magnífico!"

Satisfecho, metió la mano en el bolsillo del abrigo para sacar la licorera.

"Mantenga eso alejado de mí" pidió Naruto.

Kizashi sonrió y bromeó: "Me temo que el otro día la llené con lo que podríamos llamar mi combustible de alta competición. Hoy tenemos uno de muchos menos octanos".

"De todos modos, paso".

"Bueno, este trago es por todas las chicas que amo".

Bebió un largo trago, suspiró y volvió a guardar la licorera, temeroso de que Sakura apareciera en cualquier momento.

"Esta mañana he venido por otro motivo. Me gustaría insistir en que vinieras a nuestra fiesta anual, en el teatro, para recibir el Año Nuevo. A mi esposa le gustaría agradecerte personalmente lo que has hecho por nuestra Sakura".

"No suelo ir a fiestas".

"Lo consideraría un favor personal si por lo menos te dejaras ver por ahí. Después de este incidente, me preocupa que Sakura conduzca sola hasta allí".

Satisfecho por su asentimiento, Kizashi se obsequió con otro trago antes de hacer mutis por el foro.

* * *

Ante la escasez de clientes, Sakura dejó a Ayame a cargo del local y pasó la mayor parte de la tarde con la reorganización de sus archivos. Estaba ya casi oscuro cuando bajó al sótano donde estaba Naruto y, sin decirle una palabra, empezó a medir la pared donde ella le indicó que quería fijar las estanterías. Sakura también lo ignoró durante casi cinco minutos.

"Este sistema de alarma que me hizo instalar" dijo por fin "es complicado hasta para un banco".

"Lo único que tiene que hacer es memorizar un código de seis dígitos" replicó Naruto mientras anotaba unos números en un bloc.

"Si me olvido del código, estallarán timbres, sirenas y luces intermitentes… y un tipo con un megáfono me gritará que salga con las manos en alto".

"Entonces no se olvide del código".

"No soy buena para los números. Por eso tengo un contable".

"Tenía un contable. Por cierto, él está limpio".

"¿Limpio? ¿Ayato? ¡Por supuesto que está limpio! Su madre lo controla todas las noches para ver si se lava detrás de las orejas".

Naruto rebobinó la cinta de medir con un chasquido.

"¿Por qué diablos se le ocurrió salir con él?"

"Me estaba explicando el artículo veinticinco de la nueva ley impositiva. Yo estaba aterrorizada" respondió con seriedad, pero luego sonrió. "¡Al menos estábamos manteniendo una conversación!". A decir verdad, sentía un poco de lástima por él. Su madre es realmente una vieja bruja asfixiante.

"La noche en cuestión Ayato estuvo con la vieja bruja asfixiante y alrededor de otras doce personas en la fiesta de Navidad a la que iba yo. Tiene una coartada perfecta hasta las diez y media".

"De todos modos, yo nunca pensé que hubiera podido ser él".

Se volvió y dedicó otros minutos a separar recibos y facturas.

"He llamado al hospital" comentó al cabo de un rato.

"¿Qué?"

"Que he llamado al hospital. Por la señora Katō, la de las noticias de esta mañana. No podía quitármela de la cabeza. Sigue en coma" agregó mientras volvía a archivar el recibo de un correo privado. "Le envié flores. Supongo que fue algo estúpido".

"Sí" convino Naruto, preguntándose por qué permitía que lo trastornara de esa forma. "Pero, por lo general, la gente aprecia los gestos estúpidos".

"Yo lo hago" afirmó Sakura.

Dejó escapar un largo suspiro y empujó la silla hacia atrás para apartarse del escritorio.

"Uzumaki, ¿quiere salir de aquí?"

"Ya casi he terminado con las medidas. Entonces me apartaré de tu camino".

"No me has entendido" rectificó incómoda, mesándose el pelo. "¿Quieres ir por una pizza, ir al cine? En este momento no tengo ganas de ocuparme de este montón de papeles".

"Es un poco temprano para ir al cine".

"No lo será después de una pizza" argumentó con tono más convincente. "Por favor, Uzumaki. La única cosa peor que ir sola al cine, es ir sola a un autocine".

Sabía que no debía hacerlo. Después de que había estado a punto de pasar entre ellos la noche anterior, debía evitar estar cerca de ella.

"¿Cuál es su código de seguridad?"

"¿Por qué?"

"Porque si vamos a salir, tendremos que cerrar todo con llave". La tensión desapareció de la mirada de una sonriente Sakura. "Doce, veinticuatro, noventa y tres.

"¿Nochebuena del noventa y tres?" propuso sonriente al coger su abrigo.

"Supuse que recordaría esa fecha".

"Bien pensado".

Naruto se puso la chaqueta y, tras vacilar por un instante, tomó la mano que ella le ofrecía.

"Vamos, revisaremos las cerraduras".

* * *

**Espero que les haya gustado el Capitulo. Actualizare pronto.**


	10. Capitulo 9

**Capitulo 9**

Temari creía en el conocimiento directo. La mejor manera de satisfacer su curiosidad sobre la casera de Naruto era ir a comprar. Entró en la tienda de Antigüedades de Sakura, tan contenta por el ambiente como por ver a su amiga Ino.

"¡Hola, Ino!"

"¡Hola!" Ino dejó la escupidera de vidrio soplado que en ese momento se hallaba desempolvando. "¿Qué te trae a esta parte de la ciudad?"

"El cumpleaños de mi madre" respondió, sin importarle mucho que hubiera sido tres meses atrás. "Me encantó la lata de galletas que Naruto me compró aquí, y pensé que podría encontrar algo exclusivo".

"Todo lo que tenemos es exclusivo. ¿Cómo están los niños?"

"Nos vuelven locos. Estoy contando los días que faltan para que se reinicien las clases".

"¿Quién no? ¿Así que eres amiga de Naruto?"

La mente de Ino corría a toda velocidad. Temari Nara era la fuente perfecta para obtener información sobre Naruto. Temari examinaba una colección de porcelana, mientras buscaba una oportunidad para interrogar a Ino sobre su amiga.

"Desde hace años. Él y Shika fueron compañeros antes de que Naruto ascendiera a capitán. Estuvieron en la misma patrulla durante seis años. Tu amiga tiene un lugar encantador aquí. ¿Cuánto tiempo hace que se dedica a los negocios?"

"Desde el primer grado" contestó Ino. "Siempre le gustó trabajar sola. Pero oficialmente hace unos tres años que abrió".

"¿Una dura mujer de negocios, una caza fortunas?", se preguntó Temari. Comprobó el precio de una coctelera y silbó asombrada.

"Sin duda tiene cosas muy bonitas. Espero que no haya tenido más problemas después del asalto".

Ino fue hasta el servicio de café de plata y sirvió dos tazas.

"No, gracias a Kami. Con crema y sin azúcar, ¿verdad?"

"Sí. Gracias".

"Estoy muy agradecida de que Naruto se encontrara aquí. Nos tranquiliza a mí y a su familia que Sakura tiene a un policía al otro lado del pasillo".

"Uno de los mejores. Shika cree que si reflexiona y vuelve al trabajo, en unos diez años podría llegar a ser el jefe de policía de la ciudad".

"¿En serio?"

Mientras pensaba en su dieta, Ino agregó una mezquina media cucharadita de azúcar a su café. Entretanto, Temari volvió al tema de conversación.

"Me sorprendió que se mudara aquí. Tu amiga es toda una empresaria, propietaria de un negocio, dueña de un edificio…"

"A Sakura le gusta controlar su vida".

Una mujer emprendedora y arrogante, dedujo Temari. Por el bien de Naruto, se alegró de haber ido a la tienda a curiosear. De pronto se volvió al escuchar unas voces que se escuchaban a través de la puerta.

"Creo que sé dónde encontrar con exactitud lo que usted busca, señora Haru".

Sakura ayudaba a cruzar el salón del establecimiento a una señora mayor, que se apoyaba con dificultad en un bastón de madera.

"Usted avíseme" pidió la mujer con una voz que sonó chocante para su cuerpo frágil. "La boda de mi bisnieta se celebrará dentro de dos meses. ¡Estos jóvenes siempre tienen prisa!"

"No se preocupe. Encontraremos el regalo perfecto para ella".

Sakura la sostenía del brazo cuando llegaron a la puerta y, a pesar de la poca protección contra el frío que le brindaba su traje de seda, la acompañó hasta el viejo y clásico coche que la esperaba en la esquina.

La señora Haru se sentó al volante y dejó el bastón sobre el asiento del acompañante.

"No me defraude" insistió. "Vuelva a la tienda, muchacha, o se morirá de frío".

"Sí, señora".

Sakura llegó a la puerta antes de que la señora Haru hiciera rugir el motor de su vehículo y se internara en el tránsito. Entró corriendo, frotándose las manos heladas.

"Si saliera en primera posición en las carreras de autos, nadie la alcanzaría".

"Una mujer de esa edad no debería conducir" comentó Ino, y le sirvió una taza de café a su amiga.

"¿Por qué no? Conduce ese viejo tanque como una profesional" aseguró Sakura, y al ver a Temari dijo: "Buenos días. ¿Ino la está atendiendo?"

Temari observó detenidamente a su presa. Con cierta envidia, aprobó la moderna ropa de Sakura y el color de su falda recta y ajustada. Asimismo, admiró que optara por usar zapatos de tacón, ya que sin duda pasaba varias horas de pie, y se preguntó si los zafiros que pendían de sus orejas serían auténticos o una buena imitación.

"He venido a comprar un regalo de cumpleaños. Ino y yo somos vecinas".

"Te presento a Temari Nara" dijo Ino.

Todos los prejuicios de Temari se hicieron añicos cuando Sakura sonrió y le tendió la mano. Había en ella una calidez espontánea y una franca cordialidad.

"Me alegro de que hayas venido. Esperaba tener la oportunidad de conocerte. Shikamaru estuvo magnífico la otra noche, al preocuparse de que me quedara tranquila. Por cierto, ¿te gustó la lata de galletas?"

"Oh, sí" contestó Temari, ya más relajada. "De hecho, me gustó tanto, que vine aquí a buscar un regalo para mi madre". Titubeó un instante. Luego dejó la taza sobre una mesa y añadió: "Esa es solo una parte de la razón que me trajo aquí. En realidad, he venido a conocerte…"

"Es lógico" comentó Sakura. "Bueno, ¿por qué no buscas el regalo para tu madre? ¿Tenías alguna cosa en mente?"

"No. ¿Has estado casada?"

Sakura estuvo a punto de soltar una carcajada ante la pregunta directa.

"No. Una vez estuve comprometida. ¿Recuerdas a Morio, Ino?"

"Lamentablemente".

"Él se mudó a Osaka y nuestro romance se apagó en silencio. ¿Qué te parece un frasco de perfume? Tenemos varias piezas en cristal, porcelana, vidrio soplado…"

"Podría ser. Ella tiene una mesa de tocador. ¡Este es precioso!" señaló Temari, cogiendo un frasco con forma de corazón y flores talladas en ambos lados. "¿Tu negocio es rentable?"

"No estoy interesada en la cuenta bancaria de ningún hombre" repuso Sakura, adivinando su pensamiento. "Ni siquiera en una tan abultada como la de Naruto. Estoy mucho más interesada en él. Este frasco vale setecientos cincuenta, pero si te gusta, te haré un diez por ciento de descuento. Precio especial para una nueva cliente".

"¡Vendido!" exclamó Temari, sonriendo. "Naruto es muy guapo, ¿verdad?"

"Mucho. ¿Lo quieres envuelto para regalo?"

"Sí" respondió Temari mientras la seguía hasta el mostrador. "Por lo general no soy tan agresiva, pero Naruto es como de la familia".

"Lo entiendo. Si no me interesara así, yo también me habría mostrado agresiva".

Satisfecha con el resultado de su visita, Temari rio y comentó: "Verás, Sakura, lo único que Naruto necesita es…" Se interrumpió cuando vio entrar a Naruto por la puerta del almacén.

"Haruno, ¿quiere estos…?" empezó a preguntar, pero al ver a Temari Nara guardó silencio.

"Hola" lo saludó con una sonrisa algo forzada. "¡Qué casualidad encontrarte aquí!"

Ella lo conocía bien. Con forzada naturalidad, metió los pulgares en sus bolsillos e inquirió: "¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?"

"Estoy comprando un regalo" explicó, y le mostró la tarjeta de crédito para probarlo. "Para mi madre".

Sakura, de espaldas a Naruto, hizo un guiño a Temari e intervino: "Espero que le guste. Tiene treinta días para cambiarlo. ¿Necesita algo?" preguntó a Naruto, volviéndose hacia él.

Contrariado, apretó los labios y dijo: "¿Quiere esos malditos estantes fijos o regulables?"

"¿Puede hacerlos regulables? ¡Fantástico! Naruto me ha sido de tanta ayuda aquí" comentó a Temari sonriendo. "No sé qué hubiera hecho sin él".

"No hay nada como tener un hombre para los trabajos manuales" convino Temari. "El año pasado Naruto ayudó a Shika a terminar el cuarto de estar. Podrías venir a verlo".

"Eres casi tan delicada como un elefante en un bazar, Temari" dijo Naruto, miró a las dos con un ceño fruncido y cerró de un golpe la puerta del almacén.

"Qué hombre tan amable y dulce…" ironizó Sakura.

"Por eso lo queremos".

Temari se marchó minutos más tarde, satisfecha por los resultados de aquella mañana.

* * *

La mujer estaba buscándole problemas, pensó Naruto frunciendo el ceño, mientras arremetía contra una tabla con la sierra eléctrica. Ella suponía que podía arreglárselas sola. Era toda una tentación demostrarle que estaba equivocada. Sin duda él lo habría hecho, se dijo, de no haber estado tan cerca de la verdad en un solo punto.

No le tenía miedo. Que lo condenaran si no era así… Dejó a un lado la sierra y sacó un cigarrillo del bolsillo. Ella lo ponía nervioso. Le gustaba oírla reír. Incluso sintió un extraño placer por la manera en que ella siguió hablando mientras proyectaban la película la noche anterior, en el cine. Nunca dejaba de hablar. ¡Diablos! Imaginaba que podía estar a solas con ella sin pronunciar una sola palabra durante una hora, y sin embargo no se produciría ningún descanso en su monólogo.

Fue un estúpido al no admitir que se sentía atraído por ella, por su aspecto y su forma de vestir, por su valentía. La admiraba por la manera en que se había enfrentado al contable, con los puños en alto mientras lo fulminaba con la mirada. Naruto se sorprendió al ver que sonreía y aplastó el cigarrillo debajo de su calzado.

No permitiría que lo conquistara. No quería complicaciones. No le interesaba verse arrastrado por la pasión a una situación que no deseaba.

Tal vez había pasado algunas horas, quizá demasiadas, imaginando que le quitaba a Sakura Haruno uno de esos vestidos ajustados que usaba. Pero eso no significaba que fuera a actuar de tal forma.

Después de todo, lo habían educado para ser desconfiado, cínico y distante, en la mejor tradición Uzumaki-Namikaze. Los años que pasó en la policía no habían hecho más que acrecentar esa tendencia. Así pues, mientras no confiara en la dama, podría mantener la sangre fría.

Diez minutos al aire libre también colaboraron en ello. Recogió las maderas y volvió a entrar.

Ella seguía allí, sentada frente al escritorio. Antes de que soltara algún comentario sarcástico, vio la expresión de su cara, pálidamente mortecina, los ojos sombríos y brillantes.

"¿Malas noticias?" le preguntó, tratando de mostrarse indiferente. Pero como ella no respondió, dejó las maderas e insistió: ¿Sakura?

Se paró frente al escritorio y repitió su nombre. Sakura alzó la mirada. Una lágrima brotó de sus ojos y rodó por su mejilla. Él había visto llorar a cientos de mujeres, algunas con la insensibilidad de un experto, otras con el abatimiento de un profundo dolor. Pero no podía recordar a ninguna que le afectara más que esa única lágrima silenciosa.

Sakura parpadeó, derramó otra lágrima y, con un gemido estrangulado, empujó la silla hacia atrás, para apartarse del escritorio. La mente le ordenaba a Naruto no inmiscuirse, pero en dos pasos se situó a su lado. Con firmeza, la hizo volverse hasta que lo miró a la cara.

"¿Qué pasa? ¿Es tu padre?"

Sakura negó con la cabeza. Luchaba con todas sus fuerzas para controlarse, y hubiera querido apoyar la cabeza en el hombro de Naruto. Quizá porque él se lo ofreció, se negó a hacerlo.

Aunque ella se mantenía erguida, Naruto la llevó otra vez a su asiento.

"Siéntate. ¿Quieres que llame a Ino?"

Sakura apretó los labios y respiró hondo. Luego repuso: "No. Váyase".

Se habría sentido aliviado al complacerla, pero ya cargaba suficientes culpas sobre sus espaldas. Entró en el pequeño cuarto de baño contiguo y llenó un vaso de plástico con agua tibia.

"Ten, bebe esto. Después siéntate, cierra los ojos y respira hondo varias veces".

"¿Qué es esto? ¿Una cura Uzumaki?"

Molesto por la necesidad que sentía de acariciarla y consolarla, hundió las manos en los bolsillos.

"Algo parecido".

Como notaba la garganta seca y áspera, Sakura bebió un sorbo de agua. En silencio, con los ojos cerrados, Naruto pensó que parecía frágil. Ni rastro de la mujer vital que había despertado su libido momentos antes. Naruto decidió sentarse en el borde del escritorio y esperar. Al cabo de un momento Sakura suspiró hondo y volvió a abrir los ojos.

"Está bien, funciono. Gracias" susurró.

"¿Qué le ocurre?"

Sakura sollozó, y buscó una caja de pañuelos de papel en el cajón del escritorio.

"La llamada…" musitó. "Conocí a un viejo comerciante durante un viaje de negocios que hice dos días antes de Navidad. Llamé para ver si él tenía la pieza que buscaba mi último cliente". Volvió a sollozar, desconsolada. "Está muerto. Fue asesinado la semana pasada durante un asalto".

"Lo siento…" murmuró Naruto.

Eran dos palabras que odiaba, porque siempre le habían parecido totalmente inútiles.

"Lo vi una vez. Mejoré su oferta por un par de lotes en la subasta. Ino y yo pasamos por su establecimiento después de la subasta y nos invitó a chocolate caliente…" Se le quebró entonces la voz y tardó un momento en recuperarse. Luego agregó: "Su hijo contestó el teléfono. Fue asesinado la noche siguiente".

"¿Atraparon al culpable?"

Miró a Naruto. Ambos se sintieron mejor al comprobar que ya no tenía los ojos húmedos.

"No. No conozco más detalles. No quise preguntar. ¿Cómo lo hace…?" Preguntó, y se aferró a su mano con necesidad. "¿Cómo soportas estar cerca del horror día tras día?"

"En el trabajo las cosas no se ven de la misma manera que las ve un civil. No se puede…"

"¿Abandonó la policía porque dejó de ver las cosas como uno?"

"Solo en parte" contestó, al tiempo que le soltó la mano y dio un paso atrás.

"No creo que sea una buena razón".

"Yo lo creí así".

Sakura se puso de pie, mientras deseaba que su estómago no siguiera temblando.

"Interesante elección del tiempo verbal, Uzumaki. Debería haber dicho yo lo creo… a menos que haya cambiado de idea. Podríamos discutirlo más a fondo, pero en este momento no me siento bien para iniciar un debate. Tengo que hablar con Lea".

* * *

Isei y Fuyo Yukinari llegaron a su casa a las seis en punto. Como siempre, discutían. No habían dejado de hacerlo durante los veinte minutos de trayecto desde el consultorio médico de Isei, donde Fuyo era su enfermera asistente.

Siguieron discutiendo en el garaje, mientras Isei estacionaba el BMW de color bronce, al dirigirse hacia la casa. Fuyo abrió con violencia la puerta de entrada. Era una pelirroja escultural que empezaba a engordar en la cintura.

"Podríamos haber ido a cenar fuera. De vez en cuando me gustaría ver gente que no tenga siempre una deficiencia medica" se quejó Fuyo. "Estamos hundidos en la rutina, querido".

"Me gusta la rutina" señaló Isei entre dientes. "Vamos, cariño, tranquilízate. Lo único que quiero es relajarme en mi propio hogar. ¿Es mucho pedir?"

Fuyo abrió la nevera y sacó un guiso de atún.

"Y yo quiero pasar una noche agradable fuera de casa, tal vez en un restaurante. Pero no, después de atender durante todo el día los problemas de otras personas, llego a casa y tengo que preparar la cena". Isei fue directamente al salón para servirse un whisky. Fuyo metió la cacerola en el horno y corrió detrás de él.

"¡No te vayas cuando te estoy hablando!" protestó.

Se detuvo de golpe, como ya lo había hecho su marido, para mirar asombrada la destrucción que reinaba en el salón. Lo que no faltaba, se encontraba roto o tirado en el centro de la habitación, en el mismo lugar en que había estado la alfombra persa.

El rincón frente a los sillones mostraba un vacío deprimente. Faltaban el televisor estéreo de veinticinco pulgadas, el vídeo y el equipo de audio para múltiples discos compactos.

Olvidando todo resentimiento, Fuyo se aferró al brazo de su esposo.

"¡Oh Kami, nos han robado!"

"No llores, mi amor. Yo me ocuparé de todo. Ve a la cocina y llama a la policía".

"¡Todas nuestras cosas! ¡Nuestras hermosas cosas!"

"Son solo objetos" afirmó él. La atrajo hacia sí y la besó en la frente.

"Podemos volver a comprarlos. Todavía nos tenemos uno al otro".

Fuyo se enjugó las lágrimas y lo miró a los ojos.

"¿Lo dices en serio?"

"Claro que sí" contestó al pasarle una mano nerviosa por el pelo. "Cuando la policía haga su trabajo y sepamos qué diablos pasó, iremos a comer fuera. Solos tú y yo".

* * *

Kabuto acompañaba silbando la canción que Tina Turner entonaba en la radio de su coche. Tenía en su poder las sirenas sujeta libros, así como seis mil Ryo en billetes que los Yukinari habían escondido en el congelador, un anillo de diamantes y los rubíes que Fuyo dejó sobre el tocador, y también las ganancias que obtuvo con la venta de los equipos electrónicos a un comprador de objetos robados que conocía desde hacía mucho tiempo en Fukuoka.

En conjunto, había sido un día excelente. El fingir que se trataba de un vulgar robo le ayudó a pagar sus gastos de viaje. Ahora, después de recuperar el papagayo, se hospedaría en un hotel de primera clase.

Tan solo le quedaría otro viaje relámpago a Tokio, para recuperar la pintura abstracta.

En un par de días, Sasuke tendría que admitir que Kabuto Yakushi era un hombre de confianza y creativo. Además, se dijo entre dientes, su jefe estaba casi obligado a darle una importante recompensa por los servicios prestados.

* * *

**Gracias por leer. Actualizare pronto.**


	11. Capitulo 10

**Capítulo 10**

Un fuego reconfortante se sentía en la gran mansión de los Senju. Arrojaba una hermosa danza de luces sobre la alfombra y las paredes tapizadas de seda. La suave iluminación se reflejaba en un finísimo tono rojizo y destellaba en las pesadas copas de cristal. Se escuchaba una interpretación de Chopin. El anciano y discreto mayordomo servía unos deliciosos bocadillos de una fuente de plata.

Era la clase de habitación que Naruto había recorrido a escondidas durante su infancia, con los costosos objetos de arte puestos con esmero. No obstante, aquí existía una sutil diferencia. En aquella habitación, en aquella casa, él había conocido cierta felicidad, aunque pasajera. Allí nadie lo había amedrentado, regañado ni ignorado.

Sin embargo, seguía recordándole con dolor al niño que había sido.

Naruto se levantó de la incómoda silla lateral Luis XIV, para medir a grandes pasos la llegada de su abuela.

Con su traje de etiqueta, parecía un auténtico heredero de los Uzumaki-Namikaze. Solo sus ojos, fijos en el fuego crepitante, reflejaban los distintos caminos que había elegido y la lucha interna que libraba por encontrar su verdadero lugar.

No importaba que se tratara de una simple visita. De todos sus parientes, Tsunade era la única por la que había albergado verdaderos sentimientos nobles durante su juventud. El destino había querido que fuese el único pariente que le quedara. No obstante, le irritaba su actitud autoritaria.

Él se había negado dos veces, de forma directa y terminante, a no llevarla al baile de invierno. Pero ella, con sencillez, hizo caso omiso de su negativa y, recurriendo a una combinación de chantajes, intimidación y tenacidad, lo convenció de desempolvar el esmoquin.

"Bien, Naruto, veo que todavía eres puntual".

Tsunade se hallaba de pie en la puerta del recibidor. Tenía los pómulos angulosos típicos de la edad, y ojos castaños, brillantes y perspicaces, que pasaban por alto muy pocas cosas. El pelo rubio, peinado con elegancia, enmarcaba el óvalo suave de su cara. Sus labios, todavía sensuales, aparecían torcidos en una mueca afectada. Tsunade sabía cuándo había ganado una partida, ya se tratara de un entusiasta juego de shogi o de una lucha de voluntades.

Puesto que era lo que se esperaba de él, y porque él mismo lo disfrutaba, Naruto fue a su encuentro para besarle la mano.

"Abuela… Estás muy hermosa" la saludó.

Lo cual era cierto, y ella lo sabía. Su vestido de noche azul real, modelo exclusivo, realzaba el color de sus ojos y su figura majestuosa. Los diamantes refulgían en su cuello, sus orejas y muñecas. Le gustaban las gemas, porque se las había ganado y porque era lo bastante vanidosa para saber que la gente volvería la cabeza a su paso.

"Sírveme un trago" ordenó con un tono de voz que todavía conservaba algo de su acento de su juventud. "Eso te dará tiempo para explicarme qué estás haciendo con tu vida".

"No necesitaremos mucho tiempo" contestó Naruto que, obediente, se dirigió a la barra.

Recordaba que en cierta ocasión, casi veinte años atrás, ella lo había descubierto hurtando en ahí mismo. Había insistido en que bebiera directamente de la botella de whisky… y mientras lo hacía ella lo observaba con expresión severa.

Después, cuando se embriago por el alcohol, le había sostenido la cabeza. Sus palabras todavía resonaban en su mente: _"Cuándo seas lo bastante mayor para beber como un hombre, Naruto, tú y yo compartiremos una botella. Hasta entonces, no tomes lo que no puedas controlar"_.

"¿Licor de cerezas, abuela?" preguntó sonriente.

"¡Vamos! ¿Por qué desearía una bebida de vieja cuando hay un buen Sake a mano?" Tsunade se sentó junto a la barra e inquirió: "¿Cuándo voy a ver esa cueva a la que te has mudado?"

"Cuando tú quieras. Y no es una cueva".

Ella resopló y bebió un sorbo de Sake de un pesado vaso de cristal.

"Un apartamento para delincuentes situado encima de un pequeño y vulgar negocio".

"No he visto ningún delincuente".

"Tú tenías una casa adonde ir".

Naruto sabía que iba a llegar a eso. Después de todo, había heredado de ella la tenacidad que lo convirtió en un buen policía. En lugar de sentarse se apoyó contra la repisa de la chimenea y corrigió: "Yo tenía un mausoleo de veinte habitaciones que odiaba. Siempre lo odié".

"Es solo madera y ladrillos" señaló ella, para rechazar el argumento. "Es una estúpida pérdida de tiempo odiar lo inanimado. En todo caso, hubieras venido aquí. Como siempre lo fuiste, eres bienvenido".

Naruto ya había pasado antes por esa situación, pero como deseaba borrar toda inquietud de sus ojos, la miró con una sonrisa y dijo: "Lo sé, pero no quería interferir en tu vida sexual abuela".

Ella captó la ironía y comentó: "Es difícil que pudieras haberlo hecho desde el ala este de la casa. Sin embargo, siempre he respetado tu independencia".

Le pareció ver un leve cambio en su nieto, desde la última vez que le había hecho el ofrecimiento, por lo que decidió insistir en el otro asunto que le preocupaba: "¿Cuándo piensas volver a ponerte tu insignia y regresar al trabajo?"

"No tengo la menor intención de hacerlo" negó Naruto, tras una breve vacilación.

"Me decepcionas, Naruto. Y creo que te decepcionas a ti mismo" afirmó, y se puso de pie con gesto solemne. "Ve a buscar mi abrigo. Es hora de irnos".

* * *

Sakura adoraba las fiestas. Una de sus maneras preferidas de recompensarse por un duro día de trabajo era arreglarse, vestirse bien y pasar una velada alegre y bulliciosa.

No importaba si no conocía a nadie, siempre que hubiera mucha gente, champán frío, música y buena comida.

Daba la casualidad de que conocía a gran parte de los asistentes al baile de invierno. Algunos eran amigos, clientes o benefactores del teatro familiar. Se sentía capaz de divertirse con solo mezclarse entre la multitud, intercambiando saludos y besos, escuchando chismes frescos. Aunque había corrido un riesgo al ponerse el vestido blanco sin tirantes, la presencia de tantos cuerpos caldeaba el lugar y la hacía sentirse cómoda.

"¡Sakura! ¡Estás hermosa!"

Anko Mitarashi, una auténtica trepadora social, que acababa de desprenderse de su segundo marido, invadió a Sakura de una nube de perfume.

Como Anko rozaba los límites de la amistad, a Sakura le divirtió el rápido beso lanzado al aire.

"Tú también estás radiante, Anko".

"Eres muy amable, aunque tengo un aspecto un poco demacrado. A principios de año, pasaré una semana en el Spa. ¡Las fiestas son tan extenuantes! ¿No te parece?"

"Solo Kami sabe cómo sobrevivimos a ellas" convino Sakura, llevándose a la boca una aceituna rellena. "Creí que estarías en algún lugar fuera de Japón".

"La próxima semana".

Anko agitó una mano con uñas pintadas en dirección a otra pareja.

"¡Qué vestido tan horrible!" murmuró con una sonrisa falsa. "Parece una berenjena rellena".

Como era un argumento de irresistible tentación, Sakura se echó a reír y recordó por qué toleraba a Anko.

"¿Has venido sola?"

"¡No, por Dios!" exclamó Anko, mirando entre el gentío. "Mi acompañante es ese admirable pastel de carne y músculos con melena de Semental".

Una vez más, la descripción de Anko era absolutamente precisa. Sakura lo reconoció de inmediato.

"¡Vaya! ¡Vaya!"

"Es artista. He decidido convertirme en su musa" ronroneó Anko. "Por cierto, hablando de los hombres en nuestras vidas… he oído por ahí que Ayato rompió su relación entre ustedes".

A Sakura le divertía que Ayato, o más bien su madre, hubiera cambiado los hechos.

"Bueno, digamos que estoy buscando a alguien un poco más dispuesto para decidir a que darle más importancia, si a la oficina de impuestos o a mí".

"Ya veo, ¿Cómo va tu pequeño negocio?"

"¡Bien, de vez en cuando conseguimos vender alguna que otra pieza!"

"Ah, sí, claro…"

Como las finanzas no eran de interés para Anko, cambió enseguida de tema.

"Sakura, la otra noche te extrañamos en la velada de Nochebuena en casa de los Benten".

"Quería ir… pero me retuvo algo inesperado".

"Espero que haya valido la pena" comentó Anko, sonriendo con complicidad.

De pronto, aferró la mano de Sakura y bajó la voz, para susurrar confidencialmente: "¡Mira eso! La gran dama en persona. Rara vez hace su aparición aquí".

"¿Quién?"

Presa de la curiosidad, Sakura estiró el cuello y vio a Naruto, con lo que se perdió el resto de la explicación de Anko.

"Pero mira que tenemos aquí" murmuró. "Discúlpame, Anko, pero tengo que ir a ver a un hombre de esmoquin".

Naruto tenía un aspecto fabuloso, se dijo mientras rodeaba el salón de baile para sorprenderle por detrás. Esperó hasta que Naruto hubiera conseguido dos copas de champán.

"No me diga. Ha vuelto a la policía y está aquí en una misión secreta" le espetó por encima de los hombros, y le pareció oír un exabrupto cuando él se volvió. "¿Hay por aquí algún ladrón internacional de joyas? ¿Quizá una banda de ladrones de guante blanco?"

"Haruno… ¿tiene siempre que estar en todas partes?"

"Bueno, tengo una invitación" explicó, señalando su bolso de noche. "¿Qué me dice de usted, poli?"

"¡Naruto!" La voz autoritaria de Tsunade interrumpió a Naruto de cualquier protesta. "¿Has perdido hasta el último resto de buenos modales que te he enseñado con tanto esfuerzo? Presenta tu amiga a tu abuela".

"¿Abuela?" Con una amplia sonrisa, Sakura estrechó la mano de Tsunade. "¿En serio? Estoy encantada de conocerla, señora Namikaze. A pesar de que destruye mi teoría de que Naruto fue incubado en un huevo rancio de cáscara muy dura".

Tsunade observó a Sakura con creciente interés.

"Su conducta social deja mucho que desear" convino. "Soy la señora Senju, querida. Hace mucho tiempo que deje de ser esposa de Arashi Namikaze, desde su muerte".

"Yo soy Sakura Haruno, su casera".

"¡Ah!" exclamó significativamente. "¿Y qué opina de mi nieto como inquilino?"

"Su temperamento resulta ser un poco inestable, pero parece ser bastante pulcro y nada ruidoso". Tsunade echó un vistazo a Naruto, complacida por la intensidad de su mirada al contemplar aquella joven.

"Me alegro de oír eso. ¿Sabe?, en su juventud, hubo épocas en que temí que su casero acabaría siendo un carcelero".

"Entonces debe de estar contenta de que haya elegido el lado correcto de la ley".

"Estoy muy orgullosa de él. Él es el primero y el único Uzumaki-Namikaze que llegó a ser algo".

Tratando de interrumpir la conversación, Naruto tomó del brazo a su abuela y dijo: "Abuela, voy a traerte unos sándwiches".

Tsunade se soltó de su brazo y comentó: "Soy bastante capaz para ir yo misma. Hay varias personas con las que debo hablar. Baila con la señorita, Naruto".

"Sí, Naruto" repitió Sakura en cuanto Tsunade se alejó. "Baile con la señorita".

"Vaya a buscar a otro para acosarlo" sugirió Naruto. Se volvió y se dirigió al bar. Iba a necesitar algo más fuerte que un champán.

"Su abuela nos observa, Uzumaki" le advirtió Sakura, tirándole de la manga. "Le apuesto cien a que le dará un sermón si no me escolta a la pista de baile y no muestra alguno de sus encantos".

Naruto dejó la copa de champán y la tomó del brazo. "_Si apretaba con fuerza_", pensó Sakura, estaba decidida a no hacer ninguna mueca de dolor.

"¿No tiene ningún amigo por aquí?"

"Depende" susurró Sakura, agradecida cuando Naruto aflojó la presión para adoptar la posición de baile. "Si lo que quiere decir es si tengo un novio, la respuesta es no. No suelo llevar a mis novios a una fiesta".

"¿Por qué?"

"Porque tendría que preocuparme de si lo pasa bien, y prefiero divertirme sin pensar en otras cosas".

La orquesta tocaba una canción navideña de versión lenta.

"Usted es un buen bailarín, Uzumaki. Mejor que Ayato".

"Gracias".

"Claro que sería un bonito detalle que me mirara, en lugar de observar a los otros bailarines". Cuando Naruto bajó la vista, ella ladeó la cabeza y sonrió. "¿Y bien, Uzumaki? ¿Se divierte?"

"Odio estas cosas" respondió pensando que, muy a su pesar, se sentía increíblemente bien entre sus brazos. "Apuesto a que usted adora las fiestas".

"Oh, sí. Creo que le gustarían más si las aceptara por lo que son".

"¿Y qué son?"

"Una oportunidad para exhibirse. Yo soy una auténtica exhibicionista".

"Lo sabía".

"Sorprendente poder de deducción, propio de un capitán de policía" ironizó, mientras le levantaba el pelo de la nuca con un dedo. Naruto deslizó una mano por la espalda de Sakura y rozó la piel desnuda.

"¿Nunca sale de noche con algo menos atrevido?"

"No, si puedo evitarlo. ¿No le gusta el vestido?"

"Lo que queda de él, sí. Se ve hermosa, Haruno".

La melodía terminó y empezó otra, pero él se había olvidado de que no quería bailar con ella. Tsunade pasó junto a ellos, bailando en brazos de un hombre de aspecto distinguido y bigote canoso.

"¡Uzumaki!" exclamó Sakura con los ojos muy abiertos. "Sienta los latidos de mi corazón".

"Si quiero sentir su corazón, lo haré en privado".

"¿Se muestra encantador por amor a su abuela?"

Él volvió a mirarla. Hubo algo en la expresión alegre de Sakura que lo alentó a sonreír.

"Usted le gusta" comentó.

"Soy una persona agradable".

"No, no lo es. Usted es una espina clavada en mi trasero". Le pasó la mano por la espalda desnuda y añadió: "Una espina muy sexy…"

"Veo que por fin estás cediendo, Naruto".

Sakura sintió que el corazón le latía con fuerza cuando Naruto le pasó los dedos por la nuca.

"Quizá tenga razón". Naruto inclinó la cabeza y la besó suavemente en los labios.

"Estoy segura".

Sintió que el cosquilleo en el estómago se convertía en un leve temblor. Hizo caso omiso de las cabezas curiosas que se volvían y mantuvo la boca a escasos centímetros de la de él.

"Podríamos ir a casa esta noche y desnudarnos el uno al otro, saltar a la cama y aligerar un poco esta tensión".

"Una propuesta interesante, Haruno, pero sospecho que va añadir un o…"

"O…" continuó Sakura, tratando de sonreír. "Primero podríamos hacernos amigos".

"¿Quién dijo que quiero ser tu amigo?"

"Eres incapaz de ayudarte solo a ti mismo" afirmó, tuteándolo, y levantó una mano para tocarle la mejilla. "Yo puedo ser una buena amiga. Creo que tú necesitas una". Naruto sintió que ella despertaba una parte de sí mismo que desconocía, no importaba con cuánta fuerza tratara de resistirse.

"¿Por qué lo crees así?"

"Porque todo el mundo lo necesita. Porque es muy duro sentirse solo en un lugar lleno de gente. Pero tú lo estás".

Finalmente Naruto pegó la frente a la de Sakura y susurró: "¡Maldita sea, Sakura! No quiero preocuparme por ti. No quiero preocuparme por…"

"¿Por nadie?" lo interrumpió Sakura, y sintió que se le partía el corazón cuando lo miró a los ojos. "No estás muerto, Naruto".

"No, pero casi". Desolado, se apartó y añadió: "Necesito un trago".

Sakura lo acompañó al bar y pidió champán, mientras que Naruto optó por un whisky.

"¿Por qué no lo intentamos de otra forma?" propuso Sakura con tono suave. "Yo no te pondré en aprietos, y tú tampoco a mí. No haré comentarios sugerentes ni lanzaré insultos ingeniosos".

Mientras la miraba, Naruto agitó el hielo de su vaso.

"¿Qué quedará?"

"Los dos seremos amables y lo pasaremos bien". Al ver que él arqueaba las cejas, Sakura rio y se colgó de su brazo. "De acuerdo" se corrigió, "yo lo pasaré bien y tú sacarás el mejor provecho posible de la situación. ¿Tienes hambre?"

"Un poco".

"Ven, vamos a ver qué hay en el bufé. Si tienes una acompañante a la mano, ninguna de las mujeres que están observándote te pedirá que bailes con ellas".

"Nadie está observándome" repuso Naruto, pero fue con ella.

"Seguro que sí. Yo misma lo haría si no te conociera".

Frente a la mesa del bufé, Sakura dudó entre la mousse de salmón y los champiñones rellenos. Finalmente se sirvió de ambos.

"No creo haberte visto antes en el baile de invierno. Y eso que he asistido los tres últimos años".

Siempre había usado su trabajo como excusa, recordó Naruto. Por eso no dijo nada y se limitó a robar un cuadrado de queso del plato.

Sakura siguió sonriendo mientras colmaba el plato de comida. Después, con toda generosidad, se lo ofreció para que lo compartiera.

"Este tema de conversación es duro para ti, ¿verdad? Te echaré una mano. Digo algo y, según el contenido, te ríes, te muestras confundido, irritado, intrigado, y contestas algo. ¿Listo?"

"Tienes una boca muy inteligente, Haruno".

"Bien. Buen comienzo" bromeó Sakura, mientras probaba un sándwich de espinacas. "Dime, ¿tu abuela es la Tsunade Senju que hace unos meses compró en la subasta de Fukuoka un candelabro esmaltado de la dinastía Qing, con forma de elefante?"

"No sé nada de elefantes, pero ella es la única Tsunade Senju que conozco".

"Una pieza magnífica. Al menos, eso parecía en el catálogo. No pude ir a Fukuoka, pero hice un par de ofertas telefónicas en esa subasta. Aunque no por el Qing. Se hallaba fuera de mis posibilidades. Alguna vez me gustaría verlo".

"Si estás tratando de conseguir una invitación, deberías hablar con ella".

"Es pura cháchara, Uzumaki. Prueba uno de estos" le sugirió. Todavía con la boca llena, Sakura cogió otro sándwich y antes de que él pudiera aceptarlo o rechazarlo, se lo metió en la boca. "¡Increíbles!" exclamó. "¿No son deliciosos?"

"No me gusta la espinaca" repuso Naruto con una mueca de asco, y se enjuagó la boca con un trago de whisky.

"Yo solía decir lo mismo, pero mi padre me convirtió en adicta a ella al cantarme canciones. Tenía veinte años… y yo era muy ingenua". Al verle sonreír, Sakura alzó su copa para un brindis. "¡Salud! Te vez muy guapo cuando sonríes".

En ese momento, acompañada de su joven artista, Anko se acercó a la mesa del bufé e inquirió: "Sakura, ¿cómo puedes comer tanto y seguir tan delgada?"

"Es un pequeño pacto que tengo con un Akuma".

Anko se echó a reír y miró a Naruto de arriba abajo, con lujuria, pensó Sakura.

Luego presentó a su amigo, como si fuese un semental premiado en un concurso de caballos de pura raza.

"Sakura Haruno, este es Genma… Lo descubrí en esa maravillosa galería del centro".

Sakura no se tomó la molestia de recordarle a Anko que su establecimiento se encontraba en la misma calle.

"¡Qué interesante! Yo siempre quise descubrir algo… como los aventureros clásicos".

Ante la mirada confusa de Genma, sintió lástima y le tendió la mano, después de pasarle el plato a Naruto.

"Anko me dijo que eres artista".

"Lo soy. Yo…"

"Hace los dibujos de desnudos más sensuales que he visto" interrumpió Anko, mientras acariciaba el brazo de Genma como si fuera su mascota: "Deberías verlos alguna vez, es impresionante".

"Lo anotaré en mi agenda".

"No creo que me hayas presentado a tu escolta…" murmuró Anko.

"No tengo ninguna. Eso es absurdo, ¿no crees? Suena como si necesitara a alguien para no perderme. Te aseguro que tengo un excelente sentido de la orientación".

Anko sonrió maliciosamente y comentó: "Sakura, eres tan ingeniosa…"

"Solo a medias" murmuró Naruto entre dientes.

Sakura le dedicó la más suave de las miradas.

"Naruto Uzumaki" indicó, "te presento a Anko Mitarashi y Genma".

Anko tendió la mano a Naruto y tuvo que esperar a que él le pasara el plato a Sakura.

"¡Oh, se trata del famoso capitán Uzumaki! El esquivo capitán Uzumaki, debería decir" precisó deslizando los dedos sobre los de él. "¡Es tan raro que podamos tentarlo con nuestras pequeñas aventuras!"

"Las pequeñas aventuras no me parecen tentadoras".

Esta vez, la risa de Anko fue más apagada.

"Yo las prefiero prolongadas y fogosas… ¿Cómo se conocen?"

Sakura decidió intervenir, para ahorrarle a Anko alguno de los habituales comentarios agresivos de Naruto.

"Naruto y yo compartimos una pasión…" confesó, y bebió un sorbo de champán con deliberada lentitud para más misterio.

Los ojos ansiosos de Anko se pusieron en blanco.

"¿Por…?"

"Naruto tiene la colección más increíble. Nos conocimos en una subasta, cuando los dos peleamos por un acerico victoriano con forma de corazón, en satén y encaje azul… con alfileres incluidos" concluyó con un sonoro suspiro romántico.

"¿En serio coleccionas… alfileteros?" preguntó Anko a Naruto.

"Desde que era niño. Es una obsesión".

Por encima del borde de la copa, Sakura miro a Naruto con una mirada de complicidad.

Luego añadió: "Es tan molesto. Se pasa presumiendo el maldito acerico delante de mis narices. Él sabe muy bien que yo haría cualquier cosa, ¡cualquier cosa!, por tenerlo".

"Las negociaciones…" intervino él con picardía, al tiempo que le rozaba el cuello con la punta de los dedos "están abiertas".

"¡Qué interesante!" murmuró Anko.

"¡Oh, sí, lo es!" convino Sakura. "¡Oh! Allí están Mei y Kishima. Perdónanos, ¿quieres? Tengo que hablar con ellos".

"¿Alfileteros?" le murmuró Naruto al oído cuando se perdieron entre la multitud de invitados.

"Pensé en platos para sardinas, pero me pareció demasiado presuntuoso".

"Podrías haberle dicho la verdad".

"¿Por qué?"

"¿Quizá por lo sencilla que es?" dijo Naruto después de pensarlo un instante.

"Demasiado aburrido. Además, si ella supiera que vives en el apartamento contiguo al mío, empezaría a rondar por allí con la esperanza de seducirte. Nosotros no queremos eso, ¿verdad?"

Naruto meditó un instante, tras echar un vistazo a Anko por encima de sus hombros.

"Bueno…"

"Te utilizaría y después se desharía de ti" le aseguró Sakura. "Mira, ahí está tu abuela. ¿Quieres hablar con ella?"

"No, si vas a interrogarla sobre candelabros".

Por supuesto, esa no era la intención de Sakura… no exactamente.

"Tienes miedo de que te haga bailar otra vez conmigo. Veras, es cierto que deseo hablar con Mei y Kishima. Si quieres, podemos reunirnos más tarde, ¿de acuerdo?"

Él la tomó por el brazo, miró su propia mano con gesto contrariado y volvió a soltarla.

"Quédate conmigo" le rogó.

"¡Qué atrevido! ¿Por qué?"

"Porque si voy a quedar atrapado aquí otro par de horas, prefiero que sea contigo".

"Encantador, muy encantador… ¿Cómo poder resistirme? Vamos a preguntarle a tu abuela si quiere algunos sándwiches. Prometo no mencionar el tema de los candelabros, a menos que parezca oportuno".

En ese momento, una mano se posó sobre el hombro de Naruto.

"Naruto…"

De inmediato se volvió, y con expresión fría y un tono de voz neutral, saludó al hombre.

"Comisionado…"

El comisionado de policía Kakashi Hatake observó detenidamente a Naruto. Sin duda se alegró de lo que vio, porque una amplia sonrisa se reflejó y en sus ojos una arraigada esperanza.

"Me alegro de verte. Al parecer, te mantienes en forma".

"Sí, señor".

"Bueno, Kami sabe que necesitas unas vacaciones. ¿Cómo has pasado la Navidad?"

"Muy bien".

Incapaz de ignorar la mirada inquisitiva que Kakashi dirigía hacia Sakura, Naruto hizo las presentaciones.

"Comisionado Hatake, le presento a Sakura Haruno".

Sakura tenía las manos ocupadas, por lo que se limitó a saludarlo con una sonrisa.

"Hola" dijo. "¿Así que usted es el responsable de mantener la ley y el orden en Tokio?"

"Soy responsable de mantener en el trabajo a los hombres como Naruto". Si Kakashi fue incapaz de reparar en la tensión que se apoderó de Naruto, ella sí lo hizo. Sintió la necesidad de protegerlo y cambió sutilmente de tema.

"Supongo que ahora pasa la mayor parte del tiempo en tareas administrativas".

"Sí, así es".

"¿Echa de menos la acción?" inquirió sonriendo, mientras le entregaba a Naruto su copa vacía. "Al menos en la ficción, a los policías siempre les ocurre lo mismo".

"A decir verdad, sí, pero de vez en cuando".

"Disculpa, por preguntarle esto. Tengo un sobrino adicto a la acción al que le gustaría saber si alguna vez a usted le han disparado".

"No. Lo siento" respondió Kakashi con naturalidad.

"Está bien. Le contaré una mentira a mi sobrino".

"Espero que sepa perdonarme, señorita Haruno, pero necesito robarle a Naruto unos minutos. El gobernador quiere hablar con él".

"Ha sido un placer conocerlo, comisionado Hatake" dijo Sakura con cortesía.

"El placer es mío. Será solo un momento".

Atrapado, Naruto devolvió la copa vacía a Sakura.

"Disculpa".

Naruto odiaba aquella situación, pensó Sakura mientras lo veía alejarse. Aunque su expresión se había mantenido inalterable, estaba segura de ello. Otro hombre se hubiera enfrentado con más entusiasmo a un pelotón de fusilamiento.

Se dijo que cuando volviera, herviría de furia, con los labios apretados, sintiéndose desgraciado. Apenada por Naruto, se preguntó si sería capaz de encontrar alguna manera de distraerlo, de canalizar los sentimientos que el Comisionado de policía o el alcalde pudieran despertar en él.

¿Quizá bromas al respecto?, se interrogó mientras iba por otra copa de champán. Enojarlo sería lo más fácil.

"Creí que eran más cuidadosos con la gente que asiste a estas reuniones" dijo una voz a sus espaldas.

La reconoció de inmediato y se volvió con una amplia sonrisa en la cara.

"Señora Goetsu, Ayato. Qué… coincidencia".

La señora Goetsu resopló con indignación por las fosas nasales.

"Ayato, consígueme una bebida".

"Sí, madre".

La mujer, con su abultada figura envuelta en satén negro, se inclinó hacia adelante, lo bastante cerca para que Sakura distinguiese los escasos pelos grises que apuntaban desde su barbilla, y que su depiladora había pasado por alto.

"Ya sabía qué clase de mujer es usted, señorita Haruno. Se lo advertí, por supuesto, pero Ayato es tan vulnerable como cualquier otro hombre a los encantos de una mujer".

"Le aseguro que no use todos mis encantos".

"Pero ¿qué puede esperarse de la hija de una familia de actores?" prosiguió la señora Goetsu, haciendo caso omiso de las palabras de Sakura.

Sakura tomó aliento y luego bebió un sorbo de champán. No permitiría que aquella vieja idiota le hiciera perder la paciencia.

"Esas familias de actores" dijo con fingido desdén, "los Haruno… Sabe Kami cómo se les permite que manchen a la sociedad…"

"Usted se cree muy lista".

"Madre, aquí tienes tu bebida".

Con un ademán violento, la señora Goetsu rechazó a Ayato y el refresco.

"Usted se cree muy lista" repitió, y alzó la voz lo suficiente para que varios observadores murmuraran. "Pero sus encantos no resultaron…"

"Madre…"

"¡Cállate, Ayato!" exclamó airada.

"Sí, Ayato, cállate" repitió Sakura, esbozando una sonrisa mordaz. "Los adultos hablan, deja que tu madre diga de mis pequeños trucos. ¿Se refiere a la que usé cuando le advertí a su pervertido hijo que sacara la mano de debajo de mi falda?"

La mujer resopló de furia.

"Usted lo sedujo a entrar en su apartamento, y cuando le falló su patética estrategia de seducción, lo atacó. Porque él se dio cuenta de lo que es usted".

"¿Qué soy…?" inquirió Sakura, fuera de sí.

"¡Una ramera! ¡Una zorra, una mujerzuela!"

Sakura dejó la copa encima de una mesa. Cerró el puño y consideró seriamente la posibilidad de usarlo, pero optó por vaciar el contenido de su plato sobre el cabello de la señora Goetsu.

El alarido de la mujer resonó por toda la estancia. Con mousse de salmón goteándole sobre los ojos, la señora Goetsu gritó a todo pulmón. Sakura se preparó para el ataque, pero ella misma también gritó cuando la sujetaron por detrás.

"¡Maldita sea, Sakura!" refunfuñó Naruto, mientras la arrastraba hacia las puertas del salón de baile. "¿No puedo dejarte cinco minutos?"

"¡Suéltame! ¡Ella se lo ha buscado!"

Quería abofetearlo, pero Naruto le inmovilizó los brazos a los costados.

"No quisiera tener que sacarte de la cárcel".

La condujo hasta un rincón donde había unos cómodos sillones y plantas. La orquesta empezó a tocar. Perfecto para la ocasión.

"¡Siéntate!" Subrayó la orden con un empujón que la hizo sentarse de golpe en un sillón. "¡Ahora cálmate!"

"Mira, Uzumaki, es un asunto personal".

"¿Quieres que te deje arrestar por el comisionado, por alterar el orden?" le preguntó con tono suave. "Un par de horas en la cárcel te tranquilizarán".

"_Traidor"_, pensó Sakura con rencor, dando patadas al aire. Cuando finalmente pareció calmarse, farfulló cruzándose de brazos: "Dame un…"

Él ya había encendido un cigarrillo y se lo ofrecía.

"Gracias".

Entonces se sumió en un mutismo total. Él empezaba a conocerla. Daría tres o cuatro caladas rápidas y después apagaría el cigarrillo.

Una, Dos. Ella le lanzó una mirada penetrante. Tres.

"¡Yo no empecé!" señaló furiosa. Sollozó como un niño y aplastó el cigarrillo bajo los pies.

Naruto pensó que estaría más seguro si se sentaba.

"Yo no he dicho eso".

"Tú no la amenazaste con arrestarla".

"Pensé que tendría suficientes problemas con quitarse del pelo los restos de tu cena. ¿Quieres un trago?"

Ella prefería seguir con sus protestas.

"No. Mira, Uzumaki, esa mujer me ha insultado. A mí, a mi familia, a las mujeres en general. Yo no le hice caso" recordó muy seria. "aunque me llamó mujerzuela y un montón de cosas más".

Naruto sintió que gran parte de la diversión se esfumaba de su ánimo.

"¿Te dijo eso?"

"Y no protesté" continuó Sakura, "porque seguí diciéndome que era una vieja loca y lunática. Yo no iba a provocar una escena, no iba a ponerme a su nivel. Pero luego fue demasiado lejos…"

"¿Qué hizo?"

"Me llamó…, zorra".

Naruto pestañeó, y se llevó una mano a la nuca, para simular que se rascaba una picazón inexistente.

"¿Qué?"

"¡Zorra!" repitió ella, y dio un puñetazo al sillón.

"Vamos a derribarla de un empujón".

Sakura levantó el mentón con los ojos entrecerrados.

"No te atrevas a reírte de mí".

"No lo hago. ¿Quién se ríe?"

"¡Tú, idiota! Te estás mordiendo la lengua para contener la risa".

"No es verdad".

"Sí, lo es. Estás murmurando algo".

"Es el whisky".

"¡Maldición…!"

Sakura volvió la cabeza, pero él notó el temblor de sus labios. Cuando le miró de nuevo, se sonrieron tontamente uno al otro.

"Hiciste de esta una velada interesante, Haruno".

Sakura trató de disimular la risa y se echó hacia atrás para apoyar la cabeza en el hombro de Naruto.

"Bueno" dijo, "trataba de hallar una forma de distraerte, para que no te sintieras molesto por la charla que tuviste con el gobernador y el comisionado".

"¿Por qué debería sentirme molesto?"

"Te presionaron, ¿verdad?" Aunque no se movió, Sakura sintió que una parte de él se evadía. "Tuve suerte de que apareciera la señora Goetsu, así no necesité inventar nada".

"Entonces le arrojaste el plato por la cabeza para levantarme el ánimo".

"No. Fue un acto estrictamente egoísta, aunque placentero. Dame un beso, ¿quieres?" susurró volviendo la cabeza hacia él.

"¿Por qué?"

"Porque lo deseo. Solo un beso amistoso".

Él le levantó la barbilla con un dedo y la besó suavemente en los labios.

"Gracias".

Sakura empezó a sonreír, pero él bajó la mano y le rodeó el cuello. Con los ojos abiertos, volvió a acercar su boca a la de ella, le separó los labios con la lengua y saboreó el despertar de su primer aliento. Era como agua, pura y dulce, después de una sed agonizante. La besó apasionadamente.

Ella sintió la punzada del deseo, saboreando el lento y frío beso de Naruto.

Cuando Naruto se apartó, ella mantuvo los ojos cerrados, mientras gozaba del torrente de sensaciones. El corazón todavía le latía con fuerza cuando abrió los ojos.

"¡Kami!" Fue todo cuanto pudo decir.

"¿Algún problema?"

Sakura apretó los labios y musitó: "Creo que sí. Creo… creo que debo salir de aquí".

Cuando se detuvo, sintió que le temblaban las rodillas. Es muy difícil, pensó, hacerse cargo de una situación cuando te tiemblan las rodillas. Se llevó una mano al estómago, hecho un manojo de nervios, y repitió: "¡Kami!"

Luego se marchó.

* * *

**Gracias por leer. Actualizare pronto.**


End file.
